Countenance
by Rogue1979
Summary: Yugi works for Kaiba, ruthless business man who also belongs to a ruthless sect, but he doesn't know HOW ruthless. When Yugi is assigned to a prisoner of Kaiba's, he never realised just who he was working for, or that he might fall in love. Puzzleshipping
1. Chapter 1

Screw it! I'm going to attempt to get back my fan base, no matter what I have to do.

Here are chapters one and two smooshed together of my popular (300 reviews, baby!) fic, Countenance. If you know my work and remember reading this fic, please please please review again. If you're new to it, please please please keep reading. It's a good one, I promise!

WARNINGS: This is yaoi, and I could put the rating up to an M because there is a lemon I wrote for it, but it's separate from the fic, so if you all want to read the lemon at some point, let me know, and I can either email it to you, put it in the very last chapter as 'The Missing Lemon', or by popular vote, I'll put the rating up and add the chapter in where it's supposed to go, but you have to let me know!

Also, this is AU, Yami's have their own bodies and Yami and Yugi are meeting for the first time.

I don't own YGO, but, by the gods, I wish I did!

* * *

**Countenance - Chapter 1**

It was early morning in the town of Domino. So early, that not even birds were up yet. The light was starting to take over the darkness as the sun rose and everywhere, people were still asleep.

Just outside of the city, on top of a hill stood a large mansion. It used to be a castle, but the present owner had refurbished it, so on the outside it looked old. But on the inside, it was the epitome of modern living. It was spectacular, and it was home to Domino's richest citizen, Seto Kaiba, and his brother Mokuba, as well as a host of servants.

If someone were to be asked, 'What does Seto Kaiba do?' they would answer that he is a prominent figure in the gaming industry. His duel disk system had revolutionised the way people played Duel Monsters all over the world. What wouldn't be said, because no one knew, is that Seto Kaiba is a member of a devious organisation known as The Brotherhood, whose sole purpose is eventual world domination. All the richest and most powerful men and women were a part of this.

But you didn't hear that from me. No one is even in the slightest aware of this, well, most people aren't aware of it. Those who do know are sworn to secrecy, and those who spill the beans are quickly taken care of, as well as the person to whom the beans were spilled.

Anyway, back to the peaceful morning in Domino. In the Kaiba Mansion, the servants were just beginning their morning routine when something not very routine happened, although they would just ignore it, as was their remit.

'Mr. Kaiba, we've brought him,' Roland said via the two-way radio.

In his large office, Seto Kaiba was looking out the window down onto the driveway, where four of his goons were dragging someone out of the limousine and towards the house. 'Very good, Roland. Bring him straight here. And get the cell ready. I know this man, and he is very unlikely to talk at first, so he will be here for a while.'

'Right away, Sir!'

Seto closed his icy blue eyes and turned away from the window as the scene below him disappeared from his view. He sat down at the large desk and pressed a button. 'Bring me some tea,' he said curtly and his finger snapped off the buzzer before waiting for a reply. He then reconsidered and pressed it again. 'For two!'

In minutes, a petite young lady scurried in carrying a tray with a silver teapot, two china cups, sugar and milk. She set it down with a smile. 'Will there me anything else, Sir?'

'No thank you, Louise. You may leave for now.'

The girl bowed slightly and turned to leave.

Seto sighed and began pouring the tea. He added three sugars to his own, and half to the second cup. He then dropped some milk into his, and none into the second. He knew just how his 'guest' liked his tea.

Soon, Roland entered alone. 'Shall I bring him in, Sir?'

'Yes, please.'

Roland nodded and motioned behind him for his team to come in. Three other men dressed in suits entered dragging a single figure into the room.

Seto smiled when he saw his old 'friend'. 'Welcome to my abode, Yami. It's been a long time.'

The young man, who was being held by his arms, looked up. He had been beaten, his lip cut and a large bruise beginning to appear on his face, but his eyes were still full of fire. 'Kaiba,' the man rasped.

Seto surveyed the man. He had spiky hair; blond bangs tumbled down his face at the front, running into black with a few blond streaks and the tips were crimson, and his eyes were more of a deep purple.

The man wore a blue coat, black vest and blue trousers. In almost a fetish type of way, he was also wearing a black dog collar round his neck, a fashion statement if ever Seto saw one, and usually under the coat, he wore several other gothic-type bracelets. 'You haven't changed a bit since school!' Seto said with some amusement. He motioned for his men to release him. They did so, and then went to stand by the door to guard their master and any possible means of escape.

Yami cringed as he hit the floor. He tried to lift himself up, but flopped. He knew his situation was hopeless, but he tried at all times to keep his composure and remain as in control as he could. But right now, he'd been beaten so badly by Kaiba's men, that he was sure he had a few broken bones. A sigh escaped his lips.

Seto stood up and looked over his desk at the man lying on the floor in front of him. He smiled weakly. 'Roland, I think you were too hard on him there.' He chuckled. 'Oh well.' He stepped round his desk and stood over Yami, regarding him like an insect he is about to squash. He knelt down on one knee and grabbed a handful of Yami's hair. Yami cried in paid as his head was roughly lifted off the floor to gaze at Seto. 'You know why you are here, Yami?'

Yami looked at Kaiba through ferocious eyes. 'No,' he spat. 'Enlighten me.'

Seto sighed and let go of Yami and his head flopped down. 'You are here because you have some information that I want.' He stood up and circled Yami like a shark. 'But I can tell I'm not going to get anything out of you just yet, but I have time, and patience.' He knelt down again near Yami's shoulder and whispered in his ear. 'You're here for a long stay, and I promise you, it will not be pleasant, unless you co-operate.' He stood up. 'Do you want some tea?'

Yami simply lay there, listening to what Kaiba said, but didn't take it all in. His head hurt and all he wanted to do was get some rest.

Seto smiled. 'Roland, just as I thought, he will not talk yet. Take him to the cell, and post a personal servant to take care of him.' He sneered at his captive. 'Make sure his wounds heal nicely. I wouldn't want him to die before I get what I want.'

'Yes, Sir!' Roland said. He directed his men to pick up Yami and told them to take him to the holding cell in the basement.

When everyone had left, Seto drank his tea and buzzed for Louise to collect the tray. When she left and Seto was finally alone again, he went back to looking out the window. _Yes, I have plenty of patience, but I'm not sure how patient my Master will be if I don't deliver the information soon. As it stands, I only have a month to find it and deliver it to them._ He frowned, looking at his calendar. _A month._ He glanced over his shoulder at the place on the carpet where Yami had been lying. There was a bloody mark.

Scowling, Seto picked up the phone and called his decorator. He was getting sick of green carpets in his office anyway.

* * *

Yugi smiled as Roland left his quarters. _Yes! New duties!_ He skipped down the hall towards the infirmary and gathered bandages, disinfectant and the special phone that was dedicated to instant connection to the few doctors that were posted within the mansion. If he knew Roland and could believe other stories he'd heard from other servants who'd done this job before, the prisoner could need proper medical attention. Yugi only knew how to deal with cuts and bruises, not broken bones.

Yugi knew he worked for a tyrant, but who was he to complain? He got free room and board and was still paid for his time! It was the easy life for him. He'd been setting up inter-mansion entertainment before that, which he found boring. But now, he got to do nitty gritty stuff, like taking care of some poor sap that probably deserved everything he got. They type of people that Seto Kaiba dealt with were generally scum of the earth. It never even occurred to little Yugi, in his excitement, that the person to whom he'd been assigned could probably snap his neck like a twig. No, he was too happy about his new job to think about it.

He hummed as he headed down to the basement cells with his gear. He stopped in front of one of Roland's staff. 'Yugi Moto, reporting for duty!' He saluted dramatically.

The guard, whose name was Mike, suppressed a smirk. He liked this young man. No older than 19 or 20, the boy still looked like he was in school. He was short and puny for his age. He could also see the irony of getting this pipsqueak to look after Yami, considering they looked like they could be brothers. Yugi had the same spiky tri-coloured hair as Yami, but it had less blond, and although his eyes were also purple, they were innocent looking.

Mike stepped aside and unlocked the door. Without a word, he let Yugi into the cold dark room.

Yugi stepped in and jumped when the guard slammed the door behind him. It was also locked. 'Er, thanks!' he whispered to the large wooden door, hoping Mike would hear him. He turned to the room. He shivered.

The room was small and dark, with a single light in the middle. It was currently off, and the only natural light that penetrated the room came from a tiny slit of a window. As Yugi's eyes adjusted to the gloom, he saw the room was furnished with a makeshift bed with wafer thin pillow and thin sheets against the left wall, a toilet and basin in the top left corner and a table and chairs against the right wall. In the top right corner was the prisoner shrouded in darkness. Yugi could see he was chained to the wall by his wrists, although the chains were long enough so that the man had limited free movement.

'Nice place you've got here,' Yugi said weakly. 'A few drapes and some pictures and it could be called home.' He laughed at his own joke, but the prisoner didn't make a sound. 'Ookay. Now, I am here to fix you up, if that's okay?'

Silence.

'Do you mind if I turn the light on?' He flicked the switch near the door and the bulb fizzled. 'Oh, great!' He banged on the door. 'Hey, how am I supposed to work in conditions like this?' he demanded. 'Can I get a working light bulb in here?'

A few minutes passed and Mike opened the door and replaced the light bulb. Yugi thanked him and after Mike left, he tried the light again. It worked, but shed very little light on the situation. Yugi groaned.

He turned to the prisoner and walked towards him. It was then he was shocked at what he saw.

He looked at the man in the corner, who was sitting on the ground with his one leg stretched out in front of him and the other bent in a casual manner. His one arm was resting comfortably on the bent knee, the other on his lap. He had his eyes closed and a blasé expression on his bruised and cut face. But the fact that the man was sitting there like he was on a beach wasn't what surprised Yugi. What surprised him was that the man had the same hairstyle as him. And he was nothing like what Yugi imagined a scumbag would look like. He was…normal looking. Handsome even.

'Um, are you awake?' Yugi asked. He got no response.

The man's expression unnerved him. Was he even alive? Yugi inched closer. 'Hello?' Still nothing. He got close enough to prod the man gently. This still didn't solicit a response. 'Hey, Mike!' Yugi shouted turning around. 'I think this one is…URK!'

Yugi suddenly found himself with chain wrapped around his neck and was being strangled. 'Help!' he squeaked.

Yami had been awake the whole time, and had listened with some interest at how confident this boy was. He had decided he would be his ticket out of this place. He feigned sleep and when the boy got closer, he made his move.

'Please…don't!' the boy strained. He was grabbing wildly at the chain and tried to dislodge Yami's grip. 'Please!' came one last word before the boy went limp.

Yami dropped him. He knew the boy wasn't dead, but it would give him time to search him for keys. He quickly searched the boy and growled when he found nothing on him. No keys, no knife, gun, nothing! He saw the phone in the boy's pocket, but he instantly knew it was an internal phone.

'Shit,' he mumbled. He turned the boy over and was suddenly captivated. _He…looks like…me!_

Yami looked around the room as if expecting to find something useful. He then spotted the boys bag and went through that. It was just some simple medical supplies. Then he found something to revive the boy.

He waved the smelling salts under the boy's nose and all of a sudden, the boy gasped and sat bolt upright. Yami closed the bottle and put it back in the bag while the boy spluttered.

'What the hell did you do?' Yugi asked sternly inching away from Yami.

Yami just looked at him with disdain. This boy may look like him, but he worked for his enemy and couldn't be trusted.

'Fine, don't speak to me, but I have a job to do. Do you want that to become infected?' He pointed to a large cut on Yami's arm.

Yami sighed and held his chained arm out. Yugi flinched, expecting more attacks. Yami raised an eyebrow. The boy acted brave, but he really wasn't.

Yugi relaxed when he realised Yami wasn't going to try and choke him again. He quickly dug into his bag and pulled out a bottle of disinfectant and cotton wool. He put some of the sterilizer on the cotton wool and reached out to clean the wound.

When the wound was touched, Yami winced. 'Sorry!' Yugi said. Yami winced with every touch and Yugi kept apologising. Soon, Yami felt compelled to say something.

'Stop apologising!' he snapped.

Yugi paused. 'Sorry,' he said wryly.

Yami rolled his eyes and Yugi put the bloody cotton ball into a rubbish bag. He had cleaned the wound quite well and was proud of himself. He took out a bandage and began wrapping it around Yami's arm. 'So, what are you in for?' Yugi asked absently.

'You are kidding, right?' Yami asked. _I just tried to strangle him and he is making small talk like it never happened?_

Yugi looked up at him. 'What?'

'You just asked me why I'm here.'

'Yes.'

'You don't know?'

'No, I just work here.'

Yami must have had his mouth open with disbelief, because Yugi giggled. 'You look like a fish out of water.' Yami closed his mouth. 'I was just making conversation,' Yugi explained taking out a cotton bud and dipping it into the bottle. He leaned forward to dab Yami's lip. Yami shied away. Yugi groaned. 'Come on, I don't want to get in trouble with the boss for letting your cuts go wrong!' Yami leaned forward and with intense concentration, he lightly dabbed the small cut.

Yami squinted so he could focus on the boy's face. He had his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth with his attentiveness. Yami suppressed a smile.

'So, what's your name?' Yugi asked when he was satisfied the cut was well and truly clean. 'Don't lick your lip if you can help it. This stuff tastes awful if you do by accident.'

Yami immediately had to stifle the urge to lick the wound. It was like telling someone not to look down! He instead decided to use his tongue in a different manner. 'Yami,' he said.

'What?'

'My name is Yami.'

'Oh,' Yugi said. 'That's interesting. It means 'dark', doesn't it?'

_Smart kid._ 'Yes.'

'My name is…'

'Yugi. I know, I heard you earlier.'

Yugi smiled. 'Oh, right.' He went into his bag again. 'Do you have any more cuts?' Yami shook his head. 'Do you think anything is broken, because I can call a proper doctor if you like.'

Yami touched his chest and breathed in deeply and winced. 'I think they're just bruised,' he said referring to his ribs.

'Well, when I go back upstairs, I'll get one of the docs to come down here and check you out. Better to be safe than sorry.' He pulled out a small torch. 'I'm just going to check for concussion, is that okay?' Yami nodded his head. Yugi shone the light in Yami's opened eyes and the irises constricted. They then dilated when the light went away. 'Okay, doesn't look like a concussion. Do you have a headache?' Yami shook his head. 'Feel nauseous?' Another shake of the head. 'Oh good.' Yugi began packing his stuff away. 'You'll be fine, well, as fine as someone can be in a cell.' He stood up and Yami did the same. 'I'll be back later to bring you something to eat. Any preferences?'

'No.'

'Okay then.' He held his hand out. Yami just looked at him. 'Nevermind,' Yugi said. 'I'll see you later.' He walked over to the door and knocked loudly. Mike opened the door and let Yugi out.

Yami watched as the door shut behind the smaller boy and he smiled. _Against my better judgement, I like him._

On the other side of the door, Yugi smiled. _I must be crazy to think this, because he tried to kill me, but I like him._

_

* * *

_

Please review. Because this fic is already written, I can update very quickly, or very slooooooooooowly, depending on how motivated I am. I am not expecting my 300 reviews back, but I'd like to get over 100...that would be a big confidence booster, so, for this initial chapter, I would love you guys to overwhelm me. Come on, at least 10 reviews before I update!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I haven't exactly got 10 reviews yet, but hey, what can I expect? Hopefully, as the fic goes on, you'll all get the courage to leave a review, even if it's critical. Just no flamers. Don't like it coz it's crap, or you think it's boring, don't leave a review. However, if you think it could use a little work, let me know. I can re-write as I go along.

Anyway, here's chapter 2. I was going to give you chapters 3 and 4 smooshed into one like I did with 1 and 2, but I only got 8 reviews, so :p

Don't own!

**

* * *

Countenance - Chapter 2**

It was sometime later when Yugi was able to return to the basement cell. He'd been cornered by the head cook to help her with breakfast and then the large lunch to be prepared for a meeting Kaiba would be holding. But all the while, he couldn't stop thinking about Yami. Lots of things were running through his mind that probably shouldn't have been; like why was he here? Why didn't he just kill him when he had the chance? What was his life history? Did he have a boyfriend/girlfriend?

Yugi shook his head as he headed back down with a plate of food. What is he thinking any of that for? He knew what he had to do. Just keep the guy healthy. Kaiba didn't want him to die from the beatings, and he was here for a reason that Yugi didn't need to know, otherwise, he would have been told. And it wasn't like he could just ask Yami about it.

'So, why _are_ you here?' Yugi asked without thinking as he watched Yami tuck into the food he'd brought. He'd made a really nice sandwich for him. Yugi was famous in the mansion for it. It was turkey, mayo and lettuce on rye bread. He managed to use just the right amount of each ingredient to make it the best sandwich most people had tasted. He watched with some satisfaction as yet another person fell in love with it.

Yami looked at the boy looking at him. He swallowed his mouthful. 'You really don't know?'

Yugi shook his head. 'I don't know anything, but I'm just being curious. I probably shouldn't ask questions, but hey, there's just the two of us here.' He smiled. 'I'm sure there's no harm in telling me why you're here, right?'

Yami took another bite of the delicious sandwich and chewed it thoughtfully. He was not going to give away all his secrets just because some kid who looked like him was being all friendly. For all he knew, he was really one of Kaiba's weapons to be used against him. The innocent look was good, though. It almost made him want to tell everything. _Good one, Kaiba, but I am not going to fall for that!_

Yugi saw that he had crossed a line. 'Okay, don't tell me if you don't want to.' He looked around the room. 'This place is filthy,' he said scrunching up his nose at the state of the facilities. 'I'll just go see what the rest of my duties are for the day, then I'll come back and clean up a bit.'

Yami finished the sandwich and licked his fingers. 'That was a good sandwich. Did you make it?'

Yugi grabbed the plate and gave Yami a napkin. 'Yeah. It's kinda my speciality. Everyone loves them.'

'It was good.'

'You said that already.'

'Well, it was.'

'Thanks!' Yugi stood up and headed for the door. 'I'll see you later.' He knocked loudly on the door and was let out.

As the boy left, Yami looked at the table. Maybe he was wrong about Yugi. Maybe he was genuinely trying to be friendly. But he couldn't take that chance.

He absently brushed away some crumbs that were on the table and stood up. He headed over to the bed and noted with chagrin that the chains he wore were only just long enough to reach the bed, but he had to lay with his head hear the toilet: a cruel joke on Kaiba's part.

He reflected on what he'd done wrong to allow himself to be captured. It wasn't like Roland's goons were the best of Kaiba's team, and yet they had managed to sneak up on him and beat the crap out of him. He hadn't seen them coming. _Must be losing my touch,_ he thought as he put his arms behind his head to prop it up. _Well, Kaiba is going to have to use some sort of thought extraction process, because I will never tell him what he wants to know!__

* * *

_

Seto was typing a report on his laptop when there was a knock at the door. 'I thought I told you I didn't want to be disturbed!' 

Louise opened the door. 'Sorry, Sir, but I thought you might want a snack before your big meeting later?' She brought over a tray with a sandwich on it.

Seto's eyes narrowed. 'Is that what I think it is?'

'Yes,' Louise grinned. 'He was making loads again. You should see the kitchen. It's full of staff waiting for one!'

Seto shook his head. 'Tell everyone to get back to work! I can't have my guests arriving and seeing slackers on my staff.'

Louise bowed. 'Yes, Sir. Shall I take it away?' she asked indicating the sandwich.

'No.'

Louise bowed again and turned away, hiding the smile on her face. She knew he loved that sandwich and it was great to know her boss was at least partially human.

* * *

Yugi sat down at the end of a long lunch. When one person had found out he was making that sandwich, he'd had to make one for everyone! Thankfully, he ran out of turkey, otherwise he was sure he would have had to make seconds!

'Greta,' he said to the cook. 'We need more turkey on the shopping list.'

'Are you sure that is wise, little one?' Greta asked in a heavy Swedish accent. 'The more turkey, the more sandwiches you have to make.'

Yugi yawned. 'I know, but hey, I like to make people happy. Thankfully, people tend to forget about it unless I'm making one initially. I'll just have to be more careful who is around when I start making it!' He yawned again.

'Well, I am finished with you. Why don't you go have nap?'

Yugi yawned once again and wiped the tear that was forming in his eye. 'I think I will! But there's something I have to do first.' He got up and rummaged in a cupboard. 'Where's the toilet cleaner?'

* * *

Yami was sleeping shallowly when he heard the key being turned in his lock. He instantly sensed it wasn't Yugi and sat upright in anticipation. The door swung open and the three goons that had brought him here entered with sinister smiles on their faces. 

Yami got off the bed and glared at them. Roland came in behind them and smirked at Yami. 'Time for round two,' he said. He ordered his men to grab Yami.

Two of them approached the young man and Yami instinctively adopted a defensive stance, although he knew it would do him no good with the limited slack on the chains. When he saw the men flinch, he smiled inwardly. They knew he could do some damage if they weren't careful. He relaxed and lifted his hands up in surrender. There was no point in fighting at the moment.

The two men grabbed him and one twisted his arms behind his back. Yami hissed as they grabbed him where Yugi had just cleaned him up. He felt the wound open again from the rough treatment.

Roland then came forward with shorter shackles and clamped them on Yami's wrists the second the other chains were taken off. Yami was then shoved to the floor and Roland put a foot on his back. 'Aw, that wasn't much of a challenge at all,' he said with false melancholy. 'I was given the go ahead to use as much force as was necessary to bring you up to Master Kaiba's study.' He shrugged and put excessive weight on Yami's back before stepping off. 'Oh well, bring him up.' Roland left his three men to bring Yami.

Yami was unceremoniously lifted off the floor and dragged out of the cell. He was taken through a labyrinth of corridors before getting to an elevator. The doors opened and he was taken to the top floor of the mansion, where Kaiba's office was.

The men knocked on the door and while they waited for permission to enter, Yami glanced sideways at the woman on the desk to the left of the door. He could tell she was making a determined effort to ignore the bound and beaten man. She was typing something on her computer and picked the phone up to make a call. Yami's eyes narrowed at her attitude and realised that Kaiba had his staff well trained. They were basically paid to look the other way, which might explain why Yugi was acting oblivious to the fact that he was assigned to a prisoner and that Kaiba was the bad guy. He snorted at the thought.

Roland shook him and said, 'Quiet, you!'

Soon, the door was opened and they stepped inside the large office. Seto was facing the window. 'Put him over there and leave us,' he ordered pointing at the chair in front of his desk.

'But, Sir…' Roland started.

'I said leave us!' Seto roared turning round abruptly and shooting Roland with an icy stare.

Roland nodded and his men dropped Yami on the chair and left as quickly as possible.

Yami chuckled. 'You just cannot get the help these days, eh?'

Seto smiled understatedly. 'You don't know the half of it, although this lot are better these days since the Brotherhood now personally evaluates each person. There are still some people here who have proven their loyalty – or stupidity – and I know are not likely to betray me.'

'Do they know what it is that you do here? If they knew the real reason behind it all, would they still be loyal to you?' Yami asked, thinking especially of little Yugi, whom he felt if he knew he was working for someone who was trying to take over the world, he would be out of there like a shot. Yami then felt instantly sorry for Yugi. If the boy ever did find out the small details and tried to leave, he was likely to be killed.

'They know what they need to know. Most of them don't know anything, but there are the few out there that know a little. Like Yugi Moto; he knows that you are my enemy, and he knows that he needs to keep you as comfortable as we will allow. He is one of those in this place that just accepts what he is told without question.' Seto sneered. 'It's funny that you look like him. Are you two related?'

Yami shrugged.

Seto sat at his desk. 'I'm going to come straight to the point. You have some information that I need and I need it now.' He linked his fingers in front of him and rested his chin on them. 'It will go a lot easier on you if you simply comply and tell me what I need to know.'

Yami raised an eyebrow. 'Well, what is it that you want to know?'

Seto slammed his fists down on the desk. Yami didn't even flinch. 'Don't play coy with me! He shouted. 'You know what I'm talking about! You went to Egypt and investigated that discovery. You know the back chamber was filled with mystical items and you know that the Brotherhood wants them! Now tell me; where are the items?'

Yami mused for a while. 'No, I have no idea what you are talking about.'

Seto grit his teeth, but drew in deep breaths. He knew Yami was playing with him. His problem was that he was going into a meeting in less than half an hour and he needed to have some sort of titbit to give his bosses, otherwise it would be _his _head on a plate! 'I know it was you who went there! I know it was you who arranged to have the items shipped to be cared for by certain people, now tell me where they've gone!'

Yami looked at Kaiba and smiled. 'I think you're mistaking me for someone else.'

Like lightening, Kaiba jumped over his desk and whacked Yami across the face sending him flying backwards. Yami hadn't expected that from the CEO and was caught by surprise. He felt blood welling up in his mouth and his nose was bleeding from the force. He deliberately laid his head on the floor and allowed the blood to spill onto the green carpet.

Seto stalked up to the prone figure and lifted him up viciously by his black vest. 'You _will_ tell me what I want to know, or so help me, you will never be able to do anything else again _other_ than talk!'

There was a buzzing sound and Seto dropped the bleeding Yami to the floor. He pressed the button. 'What?'

'Your guests have started arriving, Sir,' Louise's voice said.

Seto sighed. 'They're early! Thank you, arrange for them to be taken to the dining hall immediately and offer them the most expensive drinks I have. I will be right there.'

Seto stood up straight and brushed himself off. He then turned to Yami, who had managed to sit up. He lifted his chin and cleared his throat. 'I will talk to you again later. In the mean time, think about what you are trying to conceal. Regardless of your efforts, The Brotherhood will prevail, and you know we have the means and resources to tear the world apart looking for the Items.'

'Will not be…much of a world…to rule over after that then,' Yami said around his swollen lip.

Seto growled and used his remote control to open the office doors. Roland and his team were waiting outside. 'Take this lowlife back down to his cell.' He grabbed his briefcase and walked passed them. He turned to Louise. 'And get my decorator to come right away! I want the carpets swapped for a deep burgundy by the end of the day!'

* * *

Yugi was busy scrubbing the toilet in Yami's cell when he heard them bring him back down. He stood up when the three men and Roland practically threw Yami onto the bed. 'Hey!' Yugi said. 'He's hurt! Be more careful.' 

Roland glared at the short teen. 'You watch your mouth, pipsqueak!'

Yugi shrank back slightly.

Roland roughly shoved Yami onto his stomach and unlocked the shackles. He didn't bother reattaching the other chains and then stalked out the room pausing only to let his men out. He then turned to Yugi. 'Get him cleaned up! You didn't do a very good job last time!' He slammed the door behind him and Yugi knew Mike would lock the door.

Yugi rushed over to Yami and turned him gently onto his back. 'Are you okay?'

Yami opened one eye. 'I'll be fine.' He tried to sit up. 'Kaiba packs quite a punch.'

Yugi's eyes widened. 'Kaiba did that to you?' he asked indicating Yami's bleeding nose and noted with some annoyance that his lip was split again. He also had another bruise coming up on his cheek.

'Yes, and the goon squad opened this one again,' Yami said lifting his arm. Yugi saw blood soaked bandages.

Yugi frowned. 'Tch, those guys!' Yugi went and grabbed his medical bag, which he was glad he'd brought down again. He turned on the tap at Yami's basin and watched as the pipe spluttered to life. At first, brown water spilled into the basin, but it soon cleared. He handed Yami a tissue and told him to pinch his nose to stop the bleeding. Yami complied while the basin filled with warm water.

Yugi dipped a clean flannel into the water and squeezed it dry. He then proceeded to unwrap the useless bandages from around Yami's arm and wiped the wet blood away. He let the bloodied water out and refilled the basin with clean water. He then poured a few capfuls of the disinfectant into the water and dumped the flannel in again.

Yami was still holding his nose when Yugi put the drenched cloth on his arm. He winced again. Yugi once again apologised. Yami watched Yugi do his thing, carefully wiping the area and almost lovingly begging the blood to clot quickly. Yami didn't think he realised that he was talking softly to the wound. He chuckled. Yugi looked up at him.

'What?'

'You're talking to my arm.'

'Am I?' Yugi giggled at the nasal way Yami talked to him through the tissue. 'I guess I must do that a lot. People often look at me like I'm mad and then just smile at me when I look at them.' Yami smiled and Yugi couldn't help noticing how handsome he was when he did that. Yugi felt the heat rising on his face. 'Er, has that stopped bleeding now?' he asked.

Yami removed the tissue and tested the airways. 'I think so.'

'Oh good.' Yugi dunked the cloth into the water again and slapped it against Yami's arm. 'Hold that there for a moment while I get a fresh bandage.'

Yami watched Yugi hop over to the medical bag and rifled through it. He had thought Yugi's blush was very appealing and wondered what had triggered it.

Yugi returned with fresh bandages. 'So, does anyone know you're missing?'

Yami froze. It may have been an innocent question, but it was just the type of question that he could have been instructed to ask in order to find out. If Kaiba or the Brotherhood knew anything about Yami's family or friends, they would be in trouble! Not wanting to give away that he knew what was going on, in case Yugi was in deeper than he was letting on, or in case he was just paranoid, Yami still answered. 'No. My parents died when I was very young.' He wasn't lying, but didn't offer any other information.

'Oh! I'm sorry.'

'Yugi, you must stop apologising for things you have no control over.' Yugi stayed silent this time, suppressing the urge to say 'sorry' again. Yami smiled. 'What about you? Do you have any family?'

Yugi continued wrapping Yami's arm. 'My parents also died when I was younger, but my grandfather has been like a father and a mother to me for ages. He owns a game shop in town.' Yugi suddenly looked up. 'Hey! Do you like games?'

Yami was taken aback at the sudden change in his attitude. 'Why, yes I do, as a matter of fact.'

Yugi looked as though he had just assigned himself a new mission. 'Right, I'm just going to finish patching you up and then I have to go help make dinner, and when I bring yours down to you, I'll bring some games, if I can.'

'That would be very nice,' Yami said, genuinely meaning it too.

Yugi finished his medical duties and packed his bags quickly. He was suddenly very excited and wanted to leave quickly to begin his evening duties. 'I'm going to teach you how to play Duel Monsters. It's my favourite game! I'll see you later!'

And he was gone before Yami had a chance to tell him that he already knew how to play.

* * *

Seto Kaiba threw the doors open to his large conference room. 

'Welcome Brothers!' he said. He immediately sensed the tension. He also noticed that everyone was sitting, without drinks and the food was left untouched.

'Seto, this is a flying visit, I'm afraid,' Rhiannon, head of their secondary American Division said. The man was tall and thin and wore a white suit, which Kaiba thought was very tacky.

'We do not have time for pleasantries, Herr Kaiba,' Professor Von Spree said. He was head of the Netherlands Division, a short fat man in a purple suit.

Rhiannon nodded his head. 'We understand that you have managed to capture Yami, a difficult feat indeed, well done. Have you managed to get anything out of him yet?'

'Not yet. He was brought in early this morning and he is still cocky. But I will break his spirit before the deadline.'

'Ze deadline has been brought forward,' Angelina said. She was head of the French Division. She always wore black and had a long cigarette between her even longer fingers.

'What?' Seto asked, his eyes narrowing.

'You now have three weeks.'

Seto frowned. He still hadn't sat down. 'I was assured by Anton that I had a month to find the items.'

'Anton's calculations were…incorrect,' Andrew, head of the First American Division said. He was a young man, nearly as young as Seto, and Seto's good friend amongst the barracudas. 'After further star gazing and research into the ancient arts, the date of the alignment and time to act will come in three and a half weeks, which means you need to find out where the items are and then still need to allow some time to gather them.'

'Anton was reminded zat a mistake like zat is not to be tolerated!' Angelina said curtly.

Seto glanced at Andrew and the young man lowered his head. Anton was Andrew's brother. 'Is he…?'

'In intensive care, after double checking that his calculations were correct, of course,' Andrew said straightening. He had to put his feelings aside for the good of the Brotherhood.

'I see, well, that shouldn't be a problem,' Seto said sitting down and picking a grape from the fruit bowl. 'I will have that information and the items gathered in good time for the ceremony.'

He felt four pairs of eyes on him. He looked at each one in turn. It was then he noticed a fifth figure standing at the window. The man was tall and had white hair and he was wearing a black leather trench coat.

'Bakura,' Seto mumbled.

The man turned round, his dark brown eyes blazing with fire and a sinister smile on his face. 'I can help you loosen Yami's tongue if you like,' the man said in a deep voice. Seto noticed he was stroking a large knife.

'Seto, you know Bakura, ze thief? Also a master of all forms of torture and pain,' Angelina said. Seto noticed a slight flush come to the pale woman's face. Seto gathered the two had a tryst at some point. 'Ze Brozerhood is willing to lend you his services for ze duration, until such time as Yami has given you ze information we require.'

'You're too kind, but I can handle Yami myself. I was the one who caught him remember? And I have my own methods for interrogation.'

Rhiannon snorted. 'Shouting at someone, and beating them to a bloody pulp does not encourage a loose tongue, Kaiba.'

The four members stood up, preparing to leave. 'We will leave Herr Bakura in your care, for your use,' Von Spree said. They began to file out of the room. Von Spree stopped beside Kaiba. 'Use him, and get that information for us immediately, or you will suffer the consequences!' And with that, they swept out of the room.

Seto immediately got up and went over to his intercom. He buzzed Louise. 'Please show my guests out to their cars and offer them their favourite bottles as a parting gift, you know what they are.' He put the phone down and turned to Bakura, who was sitting at the other end of the room with his feet up on the table. 'What you still doing here?'

'You heard the professor. I am to stay here and help you with your information extraction.'

'You just want to get your hands on him, and you know it, Bakura!' Seto said walking briskly up to the thief.

Bakura dropped his feet off the table and stood up to be more level with Kaiba. 'All previous incidences aside, this would be a great challenge. Yami is more tight lipped than a rock face. But you are somewhat correct, Kaiba. I would like nothing more than to very slowly pull off every piece of skin from that man and would happily watch him suffer all the way.'

Seto turned away from Bakura, slightly sicken by the image. 'This is how it will work: I will put up with your presence for the time being, but you will limit yourself to whom you deal with, and that will be me and me alone.' He paused and looked at Bakura squarely in the eyes. 'I will not release him to your 'care' unless _my_ methods have failed.' He grinned at the other man. 'Perhaps having you here _will_ be more beneficial to the cause.' He turned to walk towards the door. 'I'll get Louise to show you to a guest room. You can make yourself comfortable there until I call you.'

Bakura raised his eyebrows as he followed Kaiba out of the room. 'Hmm, that lovely young secretary of yours can show me to my room anytime!'

Seto cringed. 'And you leave my staff alone, or else there will be trouble!'

* * *

'And so, my Dark Magician has more attack points than your Mystical Elf has defence points, and so it's wiped out.' 

'Ah yes, but,' Yami said, 'I have this.' He flipped over his Mirror Force trap card and the Dark Magician was destroyed.

Yugi eyed Yami. 'Are you sure you've never played this before?'

'I never said I hadn't played it. In fact, I was regional champion in Egypt a few years ago.' Yugi's mouth was frozen open. Yami laughed. 'Now who looks like a fish out of water?'

Yugi closed his mouth and grinned. 'Okay, but you only have 100 life points left and I have this!' He pulled out Reigeki and wiped out Yami's Mystical Elf. 'Now, I'll play this.' He dropped Celtic Guardian on the field and ordered it to attack. Yami had nothing defending his life points and the last 100 were wiped out by Yugi's monster. 'Yeah!' Yugi whooped.

Yami smiled and quickly put his cards in the deck. He'd had the right cards to stop the attack and then beat Yugi if Yugi couldn't counter them, but for some reason, he wanted Yugi to be happy and let him win. 'Well, thank you for the game, Yugi. It's been fun.'

Yugi smiled and began gathering the cards. 'You're welcome. Maybe we could play again tomorrow or whenever.' He folded the board up and put it in his backpack.

They both turned or looked up respectively when the door opened. Mike put his head around the door. 'Time for lights out, pipsqueak,' he informed them.

Yugi nodded. 'Okay.' Yami handed him the deck he'd created and Yugi pushed it back towards him. 'Nah, you keep it for now. They can keep you company while I'm gone.'

Yami put the cards in a small deck holder Yugi handed to him and left them on the table. He stood up. 'Yugi, I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'For strangling you earlier. You're very forgiving.'

Yugi unconsciously put his hand to his throat. There was slight bruising, but nothing major. 'It's okay. You didn't know me then. I'm sure I looked like your ticket out of here.'

Yami nodded. 'But I'm still sorry. You've helped me get through a very difficult day.'

Yugi smiled sadly. 'I'm sorry you're here, but I'm glad I can make it slightly more bearable.' His eyes widened again. 'Oh, I nearly forgot!' He dug into his bag and pulled out another pillow. 'I thought you could use this.' He threw it at Yami.

Yami caught it out of the air. 'Thank you again.'

Yugi waved and headed for the door. He knocked and Mike let him out. Behind him, Yami smiled.

* * *

Okay okay, I lied. That _was_ two chapters in one. But if I don't get at least 10 more reviews, the next chapter will only be a short one in comparison!

**Charley:** Rogue apologises for being a review BITCH! She's going through a hard time at the moment.

**Rogue: **What? No I'm not! Everything's great! Great job, nice work people, earning money, great hubby...

**Charley:** Who you have nothing in common with...

**Rogue:** ...

**Charley:** Please leave a review or two. Rogue would really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ooh, almost there! Nearly 10 reviews per chapter. I know you can do it!

Anyway, I just want to thank all you guys for reviewing, especially you who have reviewed before. **DarkSorcerressoftheNile**: You arecorrect in thinking you've read this before, because this is the second time I'm posting it. My last account was deleted and so I'm reposting this fic, cos everyone loved it!

Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 3.

Don't own!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

A week passed and Yugi's time became routine. He would get up, help make breakfast and take some down to Yami. He would have a chat about nothing in particular and leave to help wash up. He would then only see Yami again in the afternoon for lunch, unless he needed slight medical attention. He would then usually play a game with Yami until the evening, make dinner for him and then go to bed.

Yugi began to worry because Yami's wounds were not being given time to heal. Every day, he would bandage Yami's arm and every afternoon, he would have to do it again. Yami's rough treatment meant they cared little for existing wounds, and Yugi would almost always find new bruises on Yami's body.

Yugi also felt himself becoming more and more sorry for Yami's plight. He didn't want to see Yami always getting hurt, but everyday, he would be taken up to Kaiba's office and beaten. He wasn't sure why, until Yami told him.

'Kaiba thinks I have some information that he needs.'

'What could possibly be so important that you have to get beaten up for it?'

Yami had smiled. 'Kaiba thinks whatever it is, it is very important.'

'Why don't you just tell them what they want to know?'

Yami's expression had dropped, but he hadn't said anything more.

Another thing Yugi was noticing was he felt like he was living each day just to go and see Yami. He had been very embarrassed when he'd one day found Yami half naked in his cell nursing another bruise. Yugi had marvelled at the young man's physique. He hadn't really noticed Yami had darker skin, presumably because he was from Egypt originally, but he certainly noticed every little detail when he was caught staring.

'Yugi? Are you okay?'

Yugi had shaken his head to clear the sudden thoughts in his head, and it was that moment that Yugi realised he was falling for his boss's captive. 'I'm fine.' But he could feel the bright blush creeping in his cheeks. He'd dressed Yami's wounds and made a hasty retreat until that evening. He had steeled himself to continue acting as if he weren't suddenly in love with his look alike, and found that night he had rather vivid dreams about Yami and him together. He woke up during the night with a start and found that he was smiling. It concerned him slightly, because he knew he could never do anything about his feelings. Not only was Yami his 'project', but also he was 'the enemy' of his boss. And getting involved with 'work colleagues' was _never_ a good idea.

But he decided that secretly having the feelings and having amazing dreams about Yami wasn't hurting anyone. So it was okay. The following morning, Yugi jumped out of bed bright and early. He quickly showered and got dressed and headed downstairs to see if he could get a decent breakfast before the morning rush, still with a huge smile on his face.

He was just passing Roland's office when the tall man noticed him. 'Moto!' Roland called.

Yugi skidded to a halt and backtracked. 'Yes?'

'Mike told me you've been smuggling games and stuff down to the prisoner.'

Yugi's smile faded. 'Um…'

Roland sighed. 'It's fine. I checked with Mr. Kaiba and he couldn't care less, but he made it clear to me that I should make it clear to you that you are there to do a job, not play games.'

'But Roland, taking care of the prisoner is my job. I have to keep him fit and healthy you told me. Keeping the mind active is just as important.'

Roland shook his head. 'You're too smart for your own good, kid. Just make sure that whatever you take down there, you can't be stabbed with it.'

Yugi raised an eyebrow. 'Okay then.'

Roland smiled. 'Now get out of my office and report to the kitchen and make breakfast!'

Yugi saluted. 'Yes, Sir!'

* * *

Seto Kaiba stared at the white-haired thief in front of him, who stared back at him. The two hadn't spoken since Bakura had been called to the office.

Ever since Yami had been brought in nearly a week ago, Seto had been confident that he could break his spirit and force the information out of him with regular beatings to demoralise him, but the Egyptian was still as unweilding as before.

'It doesn't help that you keep sending that boy down to clean him up, make him meals and keep him company,' Bakura had mentioned a few days ago. Yami still had no idea that Bakura was party to the interrogation. 'He's getting too comfortable. Maybe you should take away his privileges.'

'The point is that I need him alive. He's no good to me dead. Not until I have the information at least.'

'There are certain levels of being alive.' Bakura had sneered. 'I think you should revoke meals and certainly not worry about little things such as cuts and bruises! Even broken bones heal themselves eventually. Minds do not!'

'We'll see.'

And now, with two weeks to go before he had to find the items, Seto was going to reluctantly hand Yami over to Bakura.

'What do you need?'

The thief smiled wickedly and began reeling off a list of items and sundries.

* * *

In the basement, Yami lay on his bed with his arms propped behind his head. He was smiling. He recalled the last few days and despite the savage beatings, he found himself looking forward to Yugi's visits. Yugi seemed to make the pain go away and the day that much brighter. He also found himself thinking inappropriate thoughts about the boy. _He is an employee of my enemy. I cannot allow myself to get too close to him, no matter how much I want to._

Yami recalled a moment of weakness, when he decided to tell Yugi a little bit about him. He'd told him about growing up in Egypt and a few of his more normal hobbies, like Duel Monsters and other games. His friends in school had called him the King of Games. Yugi had found this funny, because _his_ friends thought of _him_ that way too. Yugi had explained that him name meant 'game'. Yami had laughed. He then said he came to Domino to complete his final year of high school and had lived here ever since.

Yami hadn't gone much further than that. He didn't tell Yugi that he and Kaiba had met in that last year of school and were instant rivals, because Kaiba was beaten in a duel monsters game against Yami, when he'd managed to pull out Exodia, something no one had managed to accomplish yet. Later, Kaiba had joined the Brotherhood and Yami had trained with the New Order, who was set against stopping the Brotherhood.

Yami knew Yugi was curious about all that sort of information, but he just couldn't give it to him. While Yami was mostly certain Yugi was innocent, he still couldn't take the chance that if he told Yugi too much, Kaiba would try and get that information from Yugi instead of him. He was sure Yugi would break the second Kaiba laid a finger on him, and he would never forgive himself if something happened to the boy.

Yami sighed. He couldn't get the young man out of his head, and he was sure Yugi felt the same way. They had only known each other a week, but there were several…incidences, and Yami had felt like at any moment, he was going to kiss Yugi. Like when Yugi had been staring at him. He had his vest off after having been taken up to the showers by a burly woman, and was half naked when Yugi had entered the cell. The colour that Yugi went was adorable, and Yami had to suppress laughing. Other times were when they accidentally touched, and Yugi would blush slightly. He could also tell that when Yugi touched him intentionally, it was done with care and love.

Yami suddenly sensed a dark presence, which snapped him out of his reverie. His smile disappeared and he sat up on the bed. He stared at the door waiting for it to be opened.

'No one will be getting in that door just yet,' a deep voice said from the dark corner of the cell.

Yami turned sharply around and watched as Bakura stepped out of the shadows. He growled. How had he gotten in here without Yami knowing?

'You must be losing your touch, Pharaoh,' Bakura said with amusement. He called Yami 'Pharaoh' because of a striking resemblance Yami had to an ancient Pharaoh.

Yami smirked. 'Maybe. This is the second time someone has got the jump on me.' He stood upright. 'What are you doing here, Thief? And just how did you get in here?'

Bakura chuckled. 'What, and give you all my secrets?' He stepped forward, and Yami saw he was brandishing a knife. He took an involuntary step backwards. 'Nowhere to run and hide, Pharaoh.'

Yami stood his ground now. 'What are you doing here, Bakura?'

Bakura flipped the knife in the air and caught it again. 'I've been employed by the Brotherhood to get some information from you, Yami. Something they're dying to find out.'

'And what might that be?'

'Hah! Don't try that guff on me! You know that I know that you know exactly what _they_ want to know.' He paused for dramatic effect. 'The location of all seven Millennium Items!'

Yami laughed. 'They're a myth!'

Bakura smiled wickedly. 'Are they now?' He pulled something out from a pocket in his black coat.

Yami couldn't stop the look of horror on his face when he saw what it was. 'The Millennium Ring!'

Bakura allowed the Ring the dangle on a finger, its golden tassels swaying back and forth as he rocked the item by it's rope. 'Still trying to convince everyone that they don't exist?'

Yami grew angry. 'How did you get that?'

'Let's just say the world is a very small place, and for every complete innocent in the world, there is a complete opposite.' Bakura put the Ring around his neck. 'You didn't do your homework very well, Pharaoh. If you had, you wouldn't have handed this to my cousin, Ryou.'

Yami's eyes widened. 'What did you do, Bakura?'

'It didn't take much convincing. He was just so happy to see his cousin after all these years that he didn't see the knife, and ran straight into it!'

Yami squeezed his eyes shut as he imagined Bakura mercilessly slaughtering his own flesh and blood. 'You…you are…' He couldn't finish.

'Now, the interesting thing is that I have somehow managed to tap into the power of this individual Item. It's as if it called out to me when I touched it and I was infused with its mystical energies. So, if you really must know how I got in here without you knowing about it, it was because I came via the shadows.'

Yami bit back the sorrow for his fallen friend and clenched his fists. 'I suppose you haven't advised the Brotherhood of your possession?'

'Now why would I do that just yet? I've been having way to much fun with it in the mean time.'

'If they're as dull on the radar that they haven't caught on yet, then I guess the New Order have nothing to worry about.'

'Oh, I haven't used it for anything so obvious that it would appear on their radar,' Bakura said toying with the knife. He nicked his finger and stared at the blood flowing out. He looked at Yami and smiled before licking the blood away. 'Besides, none of them knows exactly what these items are capable of so they don't even know what to look for.' He turned back to walk to the corner again. 'Just a warning, Yami. Kaiba has finally instructed me to be the one to loosen your tongue, and you know perfectly well of what I am capable!' The Ring glowed dimly and soon, it was if Bakura melted into the shadows and disappeared, his voice echoing. 'I'll see you soon…'

After getting over the shock of what had happened, Yami walked over to the table and sat down hard. _Ryou, I am so sorry…_

_

* * *

_

Sorry it was so short, but I'm going back to the individual chapters now rather than smooshing two together. another 9 or 10 reveiws will get you the next chappie, so please review. Also, I'd love it if you happen to have a live journal account to friend me and read my entries and leave comments if you like. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Now THAT is more like it! Yay! Lots of reviews! You guys are just great! I'm going to reply individually to each one, but not in the fic, cos I thuink maybe that's why my account was deleted in the first place. If you are anonymous, just know that I am very grateful for your reviews!

Anyway, on with the fic.

WARNING: This chapter contains torture! It's quite graphic, so if you are squeamish, you might want to skip past the last bit of the chapter.

Don't own!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Yugi felt the tension the minute he stepped into the cell. Yami was sitting at the table and was looking at a card with a sad expression on his face. 'Yami?' Yami looked up and Yugi saw tears in the older man's eyes. 'What's wrong?' As if he had to ask. The pressure of getting beaten up everyday must be getting to him.

Yami wiped his eyes. 'Yugi, hi.' He wanted to stand up, but couldn't find the strength.

Yugi ran the very short distance over to the table and pulled the other chair up beside him, placing the plate of breakfast on the table. The card Yami was holding was the Change of Heart. 'Yami, what's wrong?' he repeated.

Yami sighed. He supposed with Ryou dead, there was no harm in telling Yugi what happened. 'I just found out that a good friend of mine was killed.' He held the card out to Yugi. 'This was his favourite card.'

Yugi took the card slowly. 'Yami, I…don't know what to say.'

'He was about your age. He died needlessly, but it was because of me. I made a mistake.'

Yugi looked at the plate of food. He imagined Yami wouldn't want to eat after hearing that news.

Yami finally managed to get up. He walked over to the bed and flopped down on it. He flung an arm over his eyes, the other dangling off the side, the Chamge of Heart card forgotten on the table.

Yugi got up and followed him and sat at the foot of the bed. 'Yami, I am sorry. Did it have to do with what they think you know?'

'Yes.'

Yugi felt a lump in his throat. He wanted to give Yami a hug, to try and make things better, but he knew he would be crossing a line. 'Do you want to talk about it at all? Or I could leave if you want.' Yami didn't answer. 'Okay, I'll go.' He started to get up, but Yami grabbed his wrist.

'No, please stay?' Yami was sitting up now and looked very helpless with pleading eyes.

Yugi smiled. 'Okay, I'll stay.' He noticed that Yami didn't let go of his arm. His smile faded as he realised Yami was very close to him and he felt a spark. He gulped.

Yami felt the connection and didn't take his eyes off Yugi. He looked deep into Yugi's eyes, searching his soul to see if he felt anything.

_To hell with it…_ He leaned forward and captured Yugi's lips in a soft kiss. His instincts were usually correct, and he felt that this was not an emotion that was not shared. And when Yugi didn't immediately pull away, he deepened the kiss.

Yugi initially widened his eyes at Yami's actions, but soon closed them and let Yami explore his mouth, letting him push his tongue inside him. It felt wonderful. Yami's tongue dominated his own and he felt Yami's hands snake around his waist, exploring his back and pulling him in closer.

Yami then broke away and in a swift movement that made Yugi squeak with surprise, Yami had him on his back. He leaned over him and they began kissing again.

After too short a time, Yami broke away again. Yugi was disappointed at the loss of contact.

'I'm sorry, Yugi.' He got up and began pacing the room.

Yugi smiled slightly and sat up on the bed. 'Don't apologise for things that are out of your control.'

Yami stopped pacing and smiled. He sat back down on the bed next to Yugi, cocked his head and brushed his thumb across Yugi's cheek to wipe away a tear. He then dropped his hand and closed his eyes. 'I shouldn't have done that.'

'Why?'

'You might be in danger.'

'How?'

'Do you know anything about Kaiba's business?'

'I know he created the Duel Disk system that Duel Monsters is played on, and that he is quite ruthless in his business methods, but that's about it.'

'And why do you think I am here?'

'I don't know. You said it's because you know something he doesn't, and he needs to know it.'

'Do you know what I am?'

'How do you mean?'

'Well, I've told you very little about me, what do you suppose I do for a living?'

Yugi shrugged, but braced himself for a deluge of information about the man that had just kissed him.

Yami sighed. 'I trained to be an Egyptologist. I work for a museum in Cairo with a woman named Ishizu Ishtar and her brother, Marik.' He paused, unsure whether he should be telling Yugi all this, then decided he wasn't telling him anything Kaiba didn't already know. 'I'm also a member of an elite organisation known as the New Order and have been trained in various forms of stealth and martial arts. We keep the world safe from the likes of the Brotherhood, who are trying to take over. Recently a tomb was discovered and several artefacts were found in the back chamber. The Brotherhood and the New Order believe that these items hold mystical properties and after extensive research, the New Order decided they had to be kept out of the hands of the Brotherhood. They were separated and given to trusted people, some civilian, some of the Order. Only one person knows where all seven items are.'

'And that's you?'

'Yes, and Kaiba is a member of the Brotherhood.'

Yugi stared at him. 'You're kidding!'

Yami put his hand reassuringly on Yugi's shoulder. 'No, and I am not going to tell you anymore, to protect you.' He pulled Yugi in for a hug and kissed him lightly on the forehead. 'I want nothing to happen to you.'

Yugi melted into the embrace. 'Don't worry. I won't tell them anything.'

'You don't know any more than they do. And you have to continue what you do without them knowing you know anything at all.'

'I will!'

Yami let go of him. 'You had better get going.'

Yugi nodded. He got up and gathered the plate. 'It'll be cold now. Do you still want it?'

Yami shook his head. 'I'll wait for lunch.'

'Okay then.'

* * *

Roland waited for Yugi to leave before he ordered his men to grab Yami. When the man was secured, Roland leaned in closer. 'You have a date with a torture chamber!'

* * *

Bakura stood patiently in the specially kitted out room that he had ordered from Kaiba. It was surprising what Kaiba could get at such short notice. He must have contacts everywhere.

Bakura ran his hands over the steel table in the centre of the room. He lovingly handled the remote control that controlled nearly everything mechanical in the room. Of course, you couldn't beat some of the more old-fashioned torture devices. He looked over at his table where various manual devices had been put. Thinking about using each and every one of them of Yami began to make him impatient.

Not soon enough, the buzzer sounded and Bakura pressed the button to open the door. Roland and his goons dragged Yami into the room.

Bakura frowned. 'You're late!' Roland shrugged. Bakura growled. 'Just get out. I work alone in this regard. Also, I wouldn't bother watching through that one-way glass mirror over there. This could get quite messy.'

Roland unlocked Yami's shackles and Bakura took over by positioning Yami's arms and legs spread-eagled on the table. He pressed a button and clamped shut around his wrists and ankles, securing his victim to the cold table.

Roland and his men left and Bakura quickly shut the door behind them.

He then turned back to the table, where Yami just staring at the ceiling. He slowly walked around the table until he was sure Yami would be able to see him. 'Welcome to my House of Pain and Torture, Yami. As you well know, you have some information that Seto Kaiba and his gang of cronies want and they've very nicely asked me to extract it from you.' He smacked Yami across the face. 'Pay attention!'

Yami fixed a glare on his tormentor. 'You know you will get nothing from me!'

'Maybe not, but how I'm going to enjoy trying!' Bakura paced slowly up and down. 'There are many forms of torture, and sometimes just explaining it all to a victim is enough to make them talk. For example, this!' He picked up a long metal object, which looked like a claw. 'This is called the Tickler. Don't let its name fool you; it does anything _but_ tickle you. More commonly known as the Cat's Claw, this devise was used to rip the flesh from various parts of the body.' He came closer to Yami with it and ran the curved part of it down Yami's cheek. The claws dug lightly against his black vest and tugged eagerly at the material.

Yami moved his head to the side and closed his eyes.

Bakura chuckled. 'Because of the dimension of the claws, muscles and bones are no obstacles for this little thing.' Bakura lifted it and put it back. He went over to a wooden chair, which had a long metal rod sticking out of a raised backrest. 'This wonderful device is called the Garrotte. This sort of torture was used all over the world. The Spanish version was used for execution. It has a collar that has an iron on its rear which penetrates the cervical vertebrae in a way that the convict died both for asphyxiation and because the spinal cord was crushed.' He patted the seat. 'This one is just waiting for you, but don't worry, I'm not allowed to kill you.'

Yami rolled his eyes. 'How about getting on with it then?'

Bakura laughed harshly. 'Oh, I wouldn't be in such a rush to get me started.' He approached the table. 'But if you are going to be insistent…' He pressed a button on his remote control and the table began to tip until Yami was almost vertical. Bakura pressed another button and the table began to vibrate, and slowly began to shake more violently. 'I can't remember what this method is called, but it serves to unbalance the victim before letting them go. The victim then often is unable to balance and usually fell to his death into a river of crocodiles or a pit of lava.' He pressed another button and the shaking stopped, the table reverted to normal horizontal position.

Yami closed his eyes trying to regain his senses.

Bakura had pressed another button and several implements were lowered from the ceiling. Bakura pulled a cord down and lifted Yami's top. The cord had a sticky pad attachment and he placed it on Yami's chest. 'This should be a shocking experience.' He stepped back and pressed another button.

Several non-lethal volts were pumped into Yami via his chest. He screamed from the pain and after what seemed like ages, Bakura pressed the button again to stop the current. 'Tell me where the Items are.'

Yami was silent. Bakura pressed the button again and more shockwaves reverberated through his body. He bit back another scream and began to employ his method for dealing with pain. Bakura shut the power off again and repeated the question.

This went on for hours. Bakura slowly raising the voltage, but he had to stop before he hit a lethal dose. He also had to change tactic lest Yami's heart fail. He tried several more methods, including burning him with a cigarette, and the Garrotte Chair.

Soon, Bakura began to get angry that none of his methods were working. He had known Yami would be a tough nut to crack, but the more Yami resisted, the less effective Bakura's methods seemed to become. He was limited with what he could use because Kaiba had told him he had to keep Yami alive.

'This is starting to get tiresome,' Bakura growled when he had Yami back on the table.

Yami, thanks to his deep meditation, had managed to stave off most of the pain, but it was starting to get to him. Bakura had even resorted to cutting him and threatened to rape him as well, but by then, he didn't much care. For the safety of everyone involved with the Millennium items, he had to keep the information to himself. He would not let Ryou's death be in vain. He did the one thing he thought would help him from breaking.

Concentrating deeply, he slowed his heart rate and reduced his brain activity. His breathing became slower and soon, he had put himself into a deep state of coma-like unconsciousness.

* * *

Okay, so the torture scene wasn't as graphic as I would have liked it to be, but hey, I'm not _that_ sadistic!

Anyhoo, keep those reviews coming! I'll update tomorrow if I can get 10 more!


	5. Chapter 5

Yeek! I am soooooooo sorry about the delay in updating this chapter, but I have been swamped with work and am having a few problems at home. SORRYSORRYSORRY!!!!!!!!

Anyway, despite the length of time, I still only have those few die hard reviewers, but lots of you have been reading it, so why not put your shyness aside and review!

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!

Sorry for the last time! Here's chapter 5!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Yugi had weirdly been given other duties to do for the rest of the day by Roland, and was told he couldn't go see Yami because he was in with Kaiba for the rest of the day. He was disappointed. He wanted to see Yami again and see if the kiss they'd shared previously would go any further.

He pressed his fingers up to his lips and shivered when he remembered the kiss over and over. Although it had just been a kiss, it had been filled with passion and heat. The two had only known each other for a short time, and he knew very little about the man, but that didn't stop the immense feelings he had for him. And based on the kiss, he was sure Yami felt the same way! He _had_ been the one to make the first move after all.

The rest of the day went very slowly and after he'd helped Greta make dinner and wash up, he was eager to go and see if Yami was okay. No doubt, he would have more wounds to bandage. Yugi had to mentally slap himself for hoping Yami was hurt so he had an excuse to touch him.

He gathered his things and was heading down the hall when Roland stopped him. 'Where do you think you're going?'

'To see Yami?'

'You can't. He's in intensive care at the moment. Bakura went too hard on him and he's unconscious.'

Yugi dropped his bag from the shock. 'What? Who's Bakura?'

Roland smiled. 'That's on a need-to-know basis.'

Yugi suppressed the tears. He didn't want to cry in front of Roland. 'Can…I go see him?'

Roland raised an eyebrow. 'Master Kaiba doesn't want anyone visiting him in there. Since your job was to keep him clean and healthy, your services are not needed until he's awake again…if he wakes up.'

Yugi clenched his jaw and nodded. He bent down, picked the bag up and strode back towards the medical office. He dropped the bag off and immediately headed towards his room. He managed to get the door shut and make it to his bed before he broke down and cried.

* * *

Seto slammed his fists against the desk. 'Well, that was an excellent job! Well done, you complete imbecile! There are less than two weeks to go and now the only man who knows where all the items are is in a coma!' 

Bakura was using his knife to clean under his nails, ignoring Kaiba's tirade. He looked up when Kaiba went silent. 'He did it himself,' Bakura said matter-of-factly. 'He is trained to be able to do that sort of thing. But don't worry. I'll get the information from him soon enough.'

'And how are you going to get blood from a stone?' Seto asked referring to the fact that Yami was dead to the world and probably wouldn't be doing much talking anytime soon.

Bakura grinned. 'I have my ways.'

'Well, this should be interesting. Do tell.'

Bakura waggled a finger at Kaiba. 'I'm not giving away my secrets.' Against his chest undwrneath his shirt, the Millennium Ring glowed softly. 'But, let's just say I have found an interesting way to enter into a person's mind and have a poke around. The information will be in there somewhere.'

Seto rolled his eyes. 'All this magic, mystical items and hocus-pocus is starting to get old. If it weren't for the fact that the majority of the Brotherhood believes in this junk, I wouldn't bother with it all. There are other means for World Domination.'

Bakura put his feet up on Kaiba's desk. 'Don't let the others hear about that. They might consider it treason.'

Seto slapped Bakura's feet off the desk with an annoyed flick. 'And I suppose you would tell them?'

'It's not my place to say, but you never know. They have ears everywhere.'

'Just get me some results. My doctors have tried everything in their power to revive him. I need those answers now!'

'I'll get them!'

'That's what you said before I spent all that money on your torture devices, and now, according to you, he's in a self induced coma!' Bakura just looked at him. Seto sighed. 'Just don't kill him!'

* * *

The next day, Yugi went about the duties assigned for him in a daze. He tried not to think about Yami, but he couldn't help it. He only had to look in the mirror and be reminded of him. 

After a while of inactivity in the kitchen, Greta ordered that he go and get some rest. She would tell Roland he was unwell. For a while, he thought of doing himself an injury to get him close to the infirmary, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything extreme. In the end, all he did was go back to his room and went to sleep.

When he woke up again, it was already dark. He checked the time; it was 1am. He decided that he had to go see for himself how bad Yami really was.

* * *

Bakura leaned over the unconscious Yami, the Ring dangling over his head. All the lights were out except at the nurse's station at the bottom of the room by the front door. The duty nurse was asleep, courtesy of Bakura's magic and the guards outside were frozen in time. He was having fun learning about what he could do with this Item. 

'Hmm, that was a clever trick, Pharaoh. Escaping into your own mind to avoid the pain and suffering of your body. But it will do you no good.' He got onto the bed and straddled Yami. He touched the Ring and placed his other hand on Yami's head. 'Open up; here I come!'

He concentrated and he gently probed Yami's mind. He was confronted with thousands of images and feelings. _Hmm, I need to sort this lot out first._ He concentrated and will the information from the last year came forward. _That's better. Now, to sort out the useless from the useful._ He found the memories on Yami's recent trip to Egypt, but when he tried to focus on them, he came up against a steel wall. He had to dodge a few other mental defences as well.

Bakura growled. He paced up and down trying to think of a way to get over the wall. He mentally conjured a catapult and loaded it with shadow magic. He blasted the wall a couple of times, but it stood firm.

Soon, he began to tire. He needed to rest. He was just backing out of Yami's mind, when he found an area of Yami's mind that was fairly recent and undefended. Out of curiosity, he focussed on the memories.

He watched with interest as mentally, Yami slowly let down his guard towards this little Yugi. He watched their interactions and felt Yami's emotions growing stronger. He then smiled evilly as he saw the two young men throw caution to the wind and kissed. The image of Yugi was strong and surrounded by light. Bakura was beginning to formulate an idea. His idea was confirmed when he watched Yami and Yugi's final interaction.

'…_I'm not going to tell you anymore, to protect you.' _Yami pulled Yugi in for a hug and kissed him on the forehead. '_I want nothing to happen to you.'_

Yugi appeared to enjoy the contact. '_Don't worry. I won't tell them anything.'_

'_You don't know any more than they do. And you have to continue what you do without them knowing you know anything at all.'_

Bakura left Yami's mind. He felt a bit dizzy, but he'd accomplished something. _So, Yami is in love with that boy? I can use that!_

'Hey! What are you doing?'

Bakura turned his head and stared straight into the innocent eyes of the object of Yami's affection. _Well, speak of the angel._

'What did you do to the guards? And what have you done to the nurse?'

'I don't believe we've been introduced before,' Bakura said getting off the bed. 'I am Bakura.' He saw with some satisfaction that Yugi's eyes widened at his name 'Ah, you've heard of me.'

'I heard what you did to Yami!' Yugi stayed rooted to his place near the nurse's station.

'Mmm, indeed.' He began walking closer towards him. Yugi backed away. Bakura chuckled. 'Don't worry little one, I won't tell anyone you're here. You'll probably want to spend some alone time with your boyfriend.' He saw Yugi stiffen. 'Again, I won't tell anyone, but only if you do something for me.'

'I'm not going to do anything to help you! Look at him!' He pointed to Yami's body, which was bandaged in several places and he was hooked up to several tubes. 'If he wakes up, you'll do that to him again!'

'On the contrary. Kaiba has decided that he doesn't actually know what we need to find out, so he's useless. They're going to let him go.'

Yugi raised his eyebrows. 'Really?' He didn't know whether to trust this man or not. 'They're really going to let him go? Just like that?'

Bakura put on his most gentle looking expression and put his arm around Yugi's shoulder. The boy didn't try to shy away. 'Absolutely, so the thing you need to do for me is see if you can wake poor Yami up. He can then go home and relax. The thing is, he's actually in a coma of his own doing, and obviously, nothing will bring him out of it, unless he wants to. If he trusts you, hearing your voice and assuring him that everything will be fine will help. The sooner he wakes up, the sooner he can leave.' He leaned in closer to Yugi's ear. 'And you with him, if you want,' he whispered.

Yugi looked up into dark brown eyes, trying to assess if Bakura was telling the truth. Since he always tried to see the good in people, despite the torture it appeared he'd put Yami through, he supposed Bakura was just doing his job. 'Okay, I will see if talking to him will wake him up.' He looked over at Yami's unmoving body. 'Hey, how did you know that Yami and I…'

'Oh, I looked into his mind using a few mystical abilities I've picked up. It's how I was able to assure Kaiba that he doesn't know what they're after. You were right there, the first thing on his mind.' He smiled and this made Yugi's eyes light up. _That's it. You can catch flies better with honey._ He pat Yugi on the shoulder. 'I think it would be best if you left him tonight, let him rest. Come back tomorrow night and I'll keep Roland's guys off your back.'

Yugi smiled at Bakura. 'Thanks, Bakura.'

'No problem! Just meet me back here at the same time tomorrow night.' He turned and led Yugi out of the infirmary.

* * *

Seto woke the next morning and found Bakura sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. 'How the hell did you get in here?' 

'Your security within the mansion isn't very tight.'

'I'm hoping you have some good news, otherwise, I may just have you flogged!'

'I have some…interesting news.'

* * *

There you go! Sorry for the delay. I think laziness also played a part. I couldn't be bothered to upload the chapters again. But, I have uploaded some, so I'll be a ble to update sooner. Another 10 reviews please! Here's a quick preview of the next chapter:

'Please wake up, Yami. Please?' He reached up and brushed his lips softly against Yami's chin, and then shyly pecked his lips. When there was still no reaction, Yugi propped himself up and kissed Yami properly.

With his hand on Yami's chest, he felt the heartbeat increase. _It's working!_ 'Come on, Yami!' Yugi urged. He then leaned back down for another kiss. This time, Yami groaned a bit and began kissing back. Yugi pulled away and watched as Yami's eyes flickered open and looked at him.

'Yugi…'

Yugi put a finger on his lips to hush him. 'Shh,' he said and planted his lips back on Yami's.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! No one is angry that it took ages to update! I'm so glad! Thanks to all who reviewed!

On to chapter 6!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Yugi pulled a sickie that day and spent the better part of it in bed trying to recover from the lack of sleep he'd gotten the night before. What could he do to bring Yami out of his coma? And could he really trust what Bakura had told him? He didn't know much about The Brotherhood, but he was pretty certain they wouldn't just let Yami go after all Kaiba had done. But then again, what did he know about evildoers?

There was a knock on the door. Yugi quickly dived into bed and covered himself up. 'Come in,' he called feigning weakness.

Roland came in. 'So, what's wrong with you, Moto?'

'I just feel really weak, have been for a few days, but because I had to take care of Yami, I managed to keep it at bay. Now, it's just taken me over.' He coughed for good measure.

'Well, get some rest, but do you think you might be strong enough for a visitor?'

Yugi sat up. He remembered to go slowly. 'I guess so.'

The door opened and Seto Kaiba entered the room. Yugi's eyes widened. He almost never saw the CEO in person. In fact, it hadn't even been him who interviewed him all those years ago.

Seto waved Roland out of the room and approached the bed. 'Yugi, how are you feeling?'

'C…could be better, Sir.' Yugi stammered.

'I am sorry to hear that. May I?' He pointed to Yugi's desk chair.

'Sure.'

Seto sat down and eyed the small male. 'Yugi, it has come to my attention that you snuck into the infirmary last night to check on Yami, is that correct?'

'Y…yes, Sir,' Yugi said. He couldn't lie.

'Why did you go there?'

'Well, Yami and I have...sort of become...friends and I wanted to make sure he was okay.'

'It has nothing to do with the fact that you are in love with him?'

Yugi blushed. 'Did Bakura…?'

'He was compelled to tell me his findings. He said he asked you to try and get Yami out of his coma because he likes you, and seems to trust you. But Bakura said he sensed…apprehension on your part, and I thought I should come and give you some assurance.'

Yugi's eyes widened. 'You mean, you're not angry?'

Seto smiled. 'Of course not. Yami doesn't have the information I need. In fact, when he wakes up, it is my intention to offer him generous compensation for the immense trouble caused to him.' He stood up. 'You have my word that if you wish to see Yami tonight, you will not be stopped, but you must report to me as soon as he is awake. Also, you will find him restrained. Don't be alarmed about this. It's for the protection of my staff. Yami may try to escape before you have a chance to calm him, so necessary precautions have been made.'

Yugi nodded. 'Thank you, Sir.'

Seto turned to leave. 'Oh, one last thing, Yugi.' He turned back to the smaller boy. 'When you decide to leave with him, I trust that you will stick to the Confidentiality Agreement clause in your contract?'

'Of course!'

'Good.' And with that he left, shutting the door behind him.

Yugi did a small victory jig on his bed and lay down to sleep the rest of the day away.

On the other side of the door, Seto looked at Roland and Bakura. 'Get everything set up for tonight. We'll have to make it look convincing.' He turned to Roland. 'Make sure the doctors give Yami that injection before the boy goes to see him. He'll need to be awake, but not necessarily alert.'

'Yes, Sir.' Roland marched off down the hall.

Seto and Bakura walked to the elevator. Seto pressed the button, entered a code and the elevator took him to his private floor.

'Are you really going to let him go?' Bakura asked with scepticism.

'Yes. He won't realise he's been drugged and the tracking device means we can track him anywhere in the world. But more importantly, we need him to have complete faith in that boy. We'll get the information one way or another.'

Bakura shrugged. 'The boy will be easy to break if he is told, otherwise, Yami will be forced to talk if he values the boy's life.'

Seto smirked. 'That is the plan.'

* * *

That night, Yugi walked boldly up to the infirmary, expecting some resistance. There were no guards to speak of, and this surprised the boy, but at least Kaiba and Bakura were true to their words. He flung the doors open and found no duty nurse either. But that didn't matter. She was probably looking at other patients in another part of the wing. 

He strode over to the bed where Yami was. He hadn't moved since he last saw him, but Yugi did notice that wrist clamps now restrained him. Thanks to Kaiba's warning, he wasn't surprised or upset.

Yugi brushed a blond bang out of Yami's face and smiled. 'Hi, Yami.' If he expected Yami to suddenly wake up at the sound of his voice, he was disappointed. 'I hope you're okay in there, wherever you are.' He got onto the bed and sat himself down. 'You know, I really have been thinking a lot about that kiss. I'm guessing…you like me. Well, I'm sure you realise now, that I like you too.' He leaned forward and lay on Yami's chest. He listened to the slow heartbeat and felt his chest rising and falling every so often. 'I guess your training taught you to do this, although I couldn't imagine slowing your own functions down to the point that you would put yourself into a coma. I would be too scared that I might never wake up.' He sighed deeply. And sat up suddenly. 'Hey! That reminds me, I spoke to that guy Bakura. He said that he entered your mind, don't ask me how, and found that you don't actually know where all the Items are, and Seto Kaiba confirmed that he's going to let you go!'

Yugi looked up when he heard a noise at the far end of the room. The duty nurse was walking towards them with a tray. Yugi jumped off the bed.

The girl smiled. 'Hi there. I'm Niko. I'm just going to give Yami an injection with some vitamins and minerals to keep his body going and I'll leave you alone again.'

Yugi stepped aside and let the nurse inject the clear liquid into Yami's bloodstream.

'All done,' she said tenderly removing the needle and making sure the wound didn't bleed. 'He'll probably need another one when he actually wakes up. I don't think he'd be able to stomach real food straight away.'

Yugi thanked her as she left and returned to his place on the bed. 'I wish I knew if you could hear me or not.' He lay down next to Yami, making sure he wasn't squashing his arm and rested his head on his chest again. 'Anyway, back to your freedom. I'm sure that if Seto Kaiba himself has said that he's going to let you go, then he should be trusted to keep his word. He'd have no reason to lie, would he?' Still nothing. 'Please wake up, Yami. Please?' He reached up and brushed his lips softly against Yami's chin, and then shyly pecked his lips. When there was still no reaction, Yugi propped himself up and kissed Yami properly.

With his hand on Yami's chest, he felt the heartbeat increase. _It's working!_ 'Come on, Yami!' Yugi urged. He then leaned back down for another kiss. This time, Yami groaned a bit and began kissing back. Yugi pulled away and watched as Yami's eyes flickered open and looked at him.

'Yugi…'

Yugi put a finger on his lips to hush him. 'Shh,' he said and planted his lips back on Yami's.

Yami tried to wrap his arms around Yugi, but found he couldn't move them. This should have surprised him, but for some reason, all he could fathom was that Yugi was kissing him.

When Yugi finally broke away, Yami opened his eyes again and looked at him.

'Are you okay?' Yugi asked, a worried look in his large innocent eyes.

'I've been better.' He tried to sit up, but couldn't.

Yugi quickly explained. 'You're tied down because Kaiba reckoned you might wake up and react badly towards his unsuspecting staff before I have a chance to explain things to you.'

'Explain what to me?' Yami asked intrigued.

'Did you hear anything while you were under?'

'Well, I did hear your voice. You sounded reassuring and I focussed on it. You then said that you had no reason to believe that Kaiba wouldn't keep his word. And then I felt you kissing me and I wanted to kiss you back, so I forced myself to normal.'

Yugi smiled. 'Well, basically, Bakura read your mind, or something, using some sort of magic. He said he couldn't find what he was looking for, so he reported to Kaiba that you didn't have the information.' Yugi blushed. 'He did say he saw you thinking about me…'

Yami smiled, his mind fuzzed a bit, but he still heard what Yugi was saying.

'Anyway, so Kaiba came to see me and asked me to try and wake you up, because he has no need of you anymore. He said something about compensation for the inconvenience.'

Yami nearly laughed out loud. 'Compensation? For beating me, torturing me?' For some reason, he didn't seem all that bothered about it. 'Well, when are they going to let me go?'

'I have to go tell Kaiba that you're awake. I'm guessing you'll have to stay until you're okay to leave. Do you have somewhere to go?'

Yami's mind fuzzed again. He had begun to think about not telling Yugi, but forgot why. 'A hotel room…I don't live here. I live in Egypt. I was here on business with the Domino Museum.' He gave Yugi the address.

'Well, I'll take you there, if Kaiba will arrange a taxi or something. Let me go tell him you're awake and ask him when you can go.'

Yami managed to grab Yugi's wrist with his limited movement. Yugi looked at him. 'What is it?'

Yami's brow furrowed as he tried to remember what it was he was going to say. He was sure he was going to warn Yugi about something, but he couldn't think what it was. _Something isn't right. I can't think straight._ He looked at Yugi. 'Come straight back?'

Yugi smiled and nodded. 'Of course I will!' Yami let go of his arm and he bounded out of the infirmary to get to Roland's office, who would then take him to Kaiba's office.

* * *

Yugi was taken to Kaiba's office as soon as he told Roland that Yami was awake. He was marched into the plush office and escorted up to Kaiba's desk and plonked down on a comfortable chair. He was told to wait there while Kaiba made his way there. Yugi looked round the office and admired the décor. It smelled like it had recently been refurbished and the burgundy carpets looked new. 

Soon, Kaiba entered the office wrapped in a robe. It was evident he'd been sleeping. His hair was ruffled.

'So, Yugi. You managed to wake Yami. Well done.'

'Thank you. Um…sorry to have woken you.'

Seto waved his hand as if brushing the apology away. 'Don't worry. This is very important.' He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a note pad. 'So, I am assuming he is okay?'

'He's a bit detached at the moment, but I guess that'll fade once he's fully awake.'

Seto looked at Yugi intently. He smiled inwardly. The drug that had been given to Yami a little while ago was working. It would cloud his mind somewhat so that he would not be able to concentrate on the circumstances. Hopefully, this meant his guard would be down. That also meant the microscopic tracking device had been inserted as well.

'That's understandable,' Seto said. 'He was in a coma. Most people who come out of comas are damaged in some way. His conditioning probably helped stave off any damaging effects though.'

Yugi nodded, assuming he was correct. He didn't know anything about comas. 'So, basically, he wants to know when he can leave.'

Seto picked up his pen. 'Well, if you give me the details of where he's staying, I'll arrange for my limo to take you there tomorrow, after the doctors check him out of the infirmary. That should give you some time to pack.'

Yugi nodded again, gave Kaiba the address, then lowered his head. This job hadn't been so bad, but if he wanted to be with Yami, he was going to have to leave Kaiba's employ. 'So, that's it?'

Seto wrote down the address. 'That's it. I just need you to sign this leaver form and tomorrow, Louise will give you your final pay. In the mean time, I'll talk to Yami in the morning and discuss the compensation with him. You two can then be on your way.' He pressed the buzzer. 'Roland, will you please come back in here?' Roland entered the office. 'Please take Mr. Moto back to the infirmary so he can relay the information I've just given him to Yami, and then escort him back to his room so he can make preparation. They will both be leaving tomorrow. Ensure that the doctor's check Yami out first thing and gather his possessions we took from him when we first brought him here.'

'Yes, Sir!' Roland ushered Yugi out of the room.

After they had left, Seto turned to a darkened corner of the room. 'Must you always lurk in the shadows?'

Bakura stepped out. 'I have always felt comfortable in the shadows, like they are apart of me.'

'The wheels are in motion now,' Seto said ignoring Bakura's comment. 'We have less than two weeks to get the whereabouts of all seven Items. Once they have started relaxing, we'll make our move, and that's where you'll come in again.'

Bakura snorted. 'Personally, I think we've got them, we use little Yugi now!'

Seto smiled and closed his eyes. 'This is where your impatience separates us. You would threaten Yugi now, and Yami probably wouldn't choose his life over the lives of countless others. The two need to become…closer. That's when the leverage will come into play.'

Bakura shrugged. 'Hey, as long as I get to kill Yami in the end, I don't care how long it takes. Just remember…you're the one with the axe poised ready to separate your head from your body should you fail in this mission.'

Seto opened his eyes, but Bakura had already swept out of the room, the double doors swinging shut behind him.

* * *

Thanks for being patient. I'll get chapter 7 up soon. Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Whoopsie! It's been a while, hasn't it? Very unlike me! Sorry about that!

Anyway, thanks for all your reviews, and here's chapter seven!

* * *

**Countenance - Chapter 7**

Yugi helped Yami towards the front doors of the Mansion the next morning. Bakura had cut Yami's legs quite badly and he was limping. He also still seemed dazed. 'Almost there,' Yugi assured him. Somehow,Yugi felt sure that Yami thought at any second, Kaiba was going to jump out and say 'I've changed my mind!'.

They reached the door and Roland opened it for them. They both stepped out into the fresh morning air. Yami had to cover his eyes because the sun was so bright, but he soon became used to it.

'Is that all your stuff, Moto?' Roland asked pointing at a small bag on Yugi's back and a tiny suitcase.

'Yeah, I didn't bring much when I started here. The majority of my stuff is back home.'

Roland didn't argue. _At least he can't be accused of stealing stuff like some employees do!_ He picked the small suitcase and took it to the limo. He dumped it in the trunk and went to help Yugi with Yami down the stairs.

They reached the vehicle and Yugi gently guided Yami into the back seat. He took off his backpack and got in after him. He noticed that Yami had flopped onto the seat and had his eyes closed. 'Are you okay?'

Yami nodded, not bothering to open his eyes. 'I'll be much better once we're well away from here.'

Yugi agreed silently. Yami hadn't been out of the Mansion for over a week.

Roland gave Yugi a small bag. 'This is Yami's stuff we got when we picked him up. It's got a key card in it, presumably opens the door to his room.'

'Thanks,' Yugi said. He shut the door and looked up at the Mansion one last time. He sighed. 'I suppose we'd better go.' He looked at Yami, who had fallen asleep and smiled.

Up in his office, Seto watched the limo pull away and head out the driveway gates. He glanced at a screen, which had a flashing point of light on it. As the limo turned onto the main road to the left, the light on the screen went left. _Good, it's working perfectly.

* * *

_

The limo driver helped Yugi with Yami up the stairs of the hotel and then went back for their bags. Yugi thanked the driver and then took Yami to the reception desk. Yami made his best effort to not look too worse for wear and asked the clerk for any messages. He didn't look surprised when there were none. They then took their bags to the elevator, and up to Yami's room. Once they were inside, Yami locked the door internally and finally began to relax.

Yugi looked around. The room was large and very neat. 'Do you think they ransacked the place to see if you had any information here?'

'Possibly, although they wouldn't have found anything.' Yami limped over to his suitcase. It was still neatly packed. He pulled out some new clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Yugi followed him. 'Do you want me to take a look at your cuts?'

Yami put the clothes on the toilet seat and sat on them. 'There's a first aid kit over there in that cupboard,' he said pointing to a small cabinet below the sink. 'It should have some disinfectant and bandages and plasters.' He began to unravel the bandage on his arm and looked at the cut. It was beginning to heal. 'I think I'll have a bath and no doubt the cuts will open from the heat, but at least I'll feel better.'

Yugi got the first aid kit out and put it on the side while Yami started to run the water. 'Just let me know when you're finished and need me to help you,' he said turning to leave.

'Thank you.'

Yugi dashed out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Yami had started getting undressed before he'd left the room. He was breathing deeply and his heart fluttered.

Yugi was about to take a step towards the main part of the room when he heard Yami utter a string of curse words, many of which were in Arabic and a few were even in Ancient Egyptian. Yugi turned back to the door and pressed his ear against it. 'Are you okay?'

'Um…fine.'

Yugi thought that was a strange thing to say after all those profanities. 'Do you need help?'

There was a long pause. 'Yes, please,' came a meek reply.

Yugi opened the door. Yami was sitting in his boxers with his vest still on. 'I can't lift my arms enough to get the damn thing over my head,' Yami explained.

Yugi shook his head with a smile and went over to the hapless man. After a bit of struggling, Yugi helped Yami take the top off. Yugi then suddenly began to get hot and bothered when he saw Yami's perfect flesh. The bits that didn't have cuts and bruises anyway. Yugi knew it _had_ been perfectly flawless!

'Um…is it hot in here?' Yugi asked pulling at the collar of his shirt.

'Well, it is a bit steamy,' Yami agreed with a smirk. He leaned over to switch the taps off and dipped a finger in the water to test it. 'Ah, just right.'

'I'll just get out of your hair,' Yugi said turning to leave. He felt Yami grab his wrist. He had a habit of doing that. When he turned, he saw lust in Yami's deep purple eyes.

'What's your hurry?'

Yugi pulled slightly, but Yami held him fast. 'Uh, Yami…'

He didn't get to finish. Yami leaned in and silenced Yugi with a deep and passionate kiss. He dipped Yugi backwards and Yugi's head bumped against the towel rail.

When they broke apart, Yugi was still leaning backwards and Yami was grinning like a mad man.

Yami spoke first, his expression changing to seriousness. 'Yugi, I've assumed that kissing you was okay. Please tell me if I've overstepped the mark.'

Yugi began to splutter. 'No, no! It's fine. I mean, I wanted you to, and I'm glad you did.' He blushed. 'It's just that you're…'

Yami looked down at his semi-naked form. 'You have a problem with it?'

Yugi felt all flustered. 'No, it's just that…' _Why am I getting so uptight? I've seen semi-naked men before, of course, that was on the beach and they were wearing swimming trunks!_ He looked down at Yami's boxers, which were simply black. His gaze travelled down to Yami's long slim legs, but travelled back up and stopped at the groin area.

'Yugi?'

Yugi snapped back to reality. 'Did you need more help?'

Yami smiled and helped Yugi to stand upright. 'Maybe to scrub my back?'

Yugi nodded and gulped as Yami removed his boxers and slid into the hot water with a sigh.

* * *

After Yugi recovered from his nosebleed, Yami thought it was best if he bathed without Yugi's help. The poor boy had scrambled out of the bathroom so fast that Yami had to laugh. Of course, Yami wasn't shy about his body, but it was evident the younger male was.

He languished in the bath for a while letting the hot water sooth his aching muscles. His cuts and bruises stung, but he knew they would now heal. He pondered why Kaiba had let him go so easily, but his mind was still groggy from the coma he'd put himself in, which was strange, because last time he'd done it, he woke feeling fine. Of course, last time, his body hadn't just undergone excruciating torture, so that was what was probably contributing to his ailment.

He grabbed the soap and began to lather himself, wincing as he cleaned the wounds. They would still need antiseptic, but it felt so good after a week of captivity. The showers he'd been given at Kaiba's were cold and never allowed him to relax.

He washed his hair and tried to do his back. He found he could just manage, although the thought of Yugi having stayed and done it for him made him feel warm inside.

He really liked his look alike. It was quite a physical attraction, but also, Yugi had shown him kindness and given him the benefit of the doubt when as far as the boy was concerned, he was a bad guy. He had tried to strangle him after all.

After what felt like hours, Yami finally decided to get out of the bath. He dried himself and looked at the white towel, which now had bloody marks on it. Pity. He wrapped a clean one around his waist and began dressing his wounds…the ones he could reach anyway.

Still in the towel, he decided to check on Yugi. He opened the door to the next room and found Yugi asleep on the bed. He smiled at the sight and decided he could also use a nap. He quickly put on clean boxers and a pair of loose fitting trousers, which he usually slept in and got on the bed. Careful not to wake the boy, he lifted Yugi up so that his head lay on the pillow and he carefully wrapped an arm around his waist. Satisfied that Yugi was comfortable, he also fell asleep.

* * *

When Yugi woke up, he found he was in a bed which was neither his own, nor the one at the Kaiba Mansion. It took him a few seconds to remember he was in the hotel with Yami, and it took him less time to realise that he was in bed _with_ Yami. Luckily, Yami was partially dressed. The problem was that his arm was laced around his waist and if he moved, he would wake Yami up.

Moving as slowly as he could, he tried to extricate himself from Yami's embrace. Unfortunately for him, Yami woke up. Fortunately, Yami was able to stop himself before he pounded Yugi into a bloody pulp.

This didn't stop Yami from having already pinned Yugi to the bed whilst straddling him before realising he was not a threat. 'Oh, Yugi! I'm sorry!'

Yugi had his eyes tightly shut waiting for the punch to follow through, and when he heard Yami apologising instead of hitting him, he opened them again. Yami's face was very close to his. Without thinking, he lifted his head and kissed him.

Yami was surprised at the boy's bold move, but kissed back hungrily. He knew he wanted him, and he wanted him now.

Yugi, who was still pinned, felt a yearning for this man. He wanted Yami to do things to him he'd only imagined in his dreams and although they'd only known each other for a week, he felt like he really was in love.

Yami's hands travelled quickly down Yugi's body and found the bottom of his shirt. He lifted it desperately and went to plant kisses on the soft stomach.

Yugi moaned softly, and Yami used this sound to drive him on. The kisses rose from his stomach to his chest and then he lightly bit Yugi's collarbone.

'Uh…Yami, wait,' Yugi said coming to his senses. 'Please stop.' The older man stopped his actions and looked questioningly at the boy. 'Don't you think you should relax? I mean, you've been through a hard time and your body and mind need to recover.'

'Wiser words were never spoken by such an angel,' Yami said poetically with a smile. He slowly lowered Yugi's shirt and the boy shivered. Yami made a mental note that Yugi was ticklish on his sides. 'You seem to be the type to always worry about others without concern for yourself.' He kissed Yugi lightly on the forehead. 'I like that about you.'

Yugi blushed and almost regretted telling Yami to stop. He felt cold after he got off him. He looked to the side at the clock. It was early afternoon. 'Do you want me to get you some lunch?'

Yami had his eyes closed and nodded. 'I would love some soup.'

Yugi got off the bed and called room service. He ordered some soup, bread and butter for Yami. When he put the phone down, he heard soft snoring, and found Yami had fallen asleep again. This concerned Yugi. He hoped the man was okay. _Maybe I should call a doctor? Nah, Kaiba's doctors are the best in the country!_ He lay back down and stared at the ceiling, which had ornate patterns on it. His eyes traced the swirls and contours until there was a soft knock on the door.

Yami opened his eyes at the sound and made to get up. Yugi also sat up and watched the man limp to the door.

'Afternoon, sir!' The bellhop noticed Yugi. 'Sirs!' he corrected. 'Here is your wonderful lunch.' He lifted the silver domes dramatically, and looked disappointed when he only saw soup. He recovered quickly and smiled. 'If you'll just sign here please?' He handed Yami a bill, and he signed if off and added some tip. The bellboy smiled and thanked Yami before exiting the room.

'They are so dramatic!' Yami said throwing the bill on the table. He sat down and began dishing up the food.

Yugi came over to the table and smiled as Yami ate.

'Didn't want something?'

Yugi shook his head. 'No, I'm fine.' He placed an elbow on the table, propping his head up on one hand and watched Yami intently.

When Yami had finished his meal, he sat back and looked content. 'I can't say I missed real food while I was captive, because you brought me nice normal food. However, having said that, eating food when you are free does tend to taste better.'

Yugi made a face. 'You mean I cooked badly?'

'By no means! That sandwich of yours was excellent.'

Yugi smiled. 'I'm glad I've contributed something to the world that can be considered excellent.'

Yami got up and went back to lie on the bed. 'Will you stay with me?'

Yugi didn't look at the young man. 'I think it might be best if I went home and explained to my grandfather that I'm unemployed. Maybe he'll let me move back in with him.' He looked up at Yami who looked disappointed. 'I'll, er, come back tonight though.'

Yami nodded and turned over. 'You can take the key. I'm not planning to go anywhere or do anything this afternoon. I'll wait for you.'

Yugi took the card key and began putting his shoes back on. 'Uh, Yami?'

'Mmmm?'

'The kisses…'

Yami sat up. 'What about them?'

'Well, I'm just wondering what they mean?'

'Well, I like you, so I kissed you, and judging from your responses, you like me too, no?'

'Well, yes, but…'

'I _really_ like you.'

Yugi gulped. Yami had snuck up behind him while he was leaned over doing his shoe buckles and was now nuzzling his neck. 'I like you too.'

'So I'll see you tonight?'

Yugi shivered from the close contact and tickle in his ear. He nodded and stood up, grabbing his stuff and headed for the door.

'Come back soon,' Yami called as he turned back to wave.

With the door shut behind him, Yugi breathed out slowly. Yami's touches were something of a drug. He wanted more, but knew he had to control himself…for now, at least. He shuddered thinking about the possibility of sleeping over night with Yami, and found he couldn't wait.

* * *

Outside the hotel in the shadow of a large tree, Bakura watched Yugi leave. _I was expecting him to stay, but oh well. And I have to be patient._ He looked off to his left where he noticed Roland and his men were sitting in a black car watching him. _Fools. They couldn't stick out any more if they tried!_ He watched Yugi turn a corner. Bakura threw his cigarette on the floor and started after him. He didn't need to watch Yami, but he wanted to see where Yugi went and to whom he spoke, but his gut feeling (with a little help from the powers of the Ring) told him that Yami hadn't reached that specific level with Yugi yet, and Yugi would not tell anyone else about his experiences. He was trustworthy.

He followed the small teen to a game shop and watched as he knocked on the door. An old man who looked very much like Yugi (and just as short), but with grey hair opened the door and threw his arms around Yugi in a bear hug. He heard Yugi squeak, 'Grandpa, it's only been a week and a half!' before the old man let go of him. The two then entered the shop and the door closed behind them.

Bakura settled against another tree and got comfortable. He had a feeling he was going to be a while.

* * *

There you go! Chapter 7 completed! Things will start to get more interesting. There is still a way to go yes. Lots of action and also...a LEMON! Keep reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Guys! Yipes! It's been ages. I'm really sorry, this is so unlike me! I've been having some real problems at home, which are slowly sorting themselves out, so I can focus on trying to get this fic out to you.

Anyway, here is chapter 8.

WARNING!!! Lemon alert! Yaoi! In the original one, I didn't actually put the lemon in, but i thought I would this time, so here's an extra special treat.

Enjoy.

Don't own!

* * *

**Countenance - Chapter 8**

'Grandpa, you know I'm not allowed to tell you about anything I've seen or heard in that place!'

'But you don't work there anymore! Come on, boy, spit it out!'

'No!'

Grandpa sulked by crossing his arms and huffing loudly. 'Fine, be like that!'

Yugi laughed. 'But, I will tell you this; I met someone.'

Grandpa perked his ears up. 'You did? Oh that's wonderful! So, tell me; what's he or she like?'

Yugi took a sip of his coffee. 'HE is very nice. Handsome and smart. I don't know much about him, except he's from Egypt and was Duel Monsters regional champion a few years ago. He studies Egyptology, so you'll have plenty to talk about, that is, if it's more than just a fleeting thing. I don't know what his next moves are. He was only at Kaiba's for a week.' He took another sip and mumbled into his cup. 'Imgoingtoseehimathishotelroomtonight.'

'What was that?'

'I'm going to see him at his hotel room tonight.'

Grandpa raised an eyebrow. 'Well, far be it for me to tell my nearly 20-year old grandson what's right and wrong, all I will say is to be careful.'

Yugi smiled brightly. 'Thanks Grandpa! And I promise that if this goes further, you'll meet him!' He got up. So, I'm going to unpack my stuff and make a few calls, okay?' He dashed off to his room.

Grandpa sighed and shook his head. 'It's like he never left.'

* * *

'No way! You're kidding me!' The shrill voice of Yugi's best friend Téa nearly deafened him. 

'I'm not!'

'Well, it's about time you met someone,' she declared over the phone. 'I'm still sad that you're…you know…_that_ way inclined, but still, it's great!'

Yugi smiled. 'Thanks! I just hope it is something more than just a physical attraction, although why anyone would want me…'

'Oh, don't even go there!' Téa interrupted him. 'You know you're cute!'

'_You_ might think I'm cute, but others don't seem to…'

An exasperated sigh could be heard. 'Yugi, he kissed you, right?'

'Yes.'

'Several times?'

'Well, I kissed _him_ the last ti…'

'And he wanted to take it further from the sounds of things. And he wants you to see him tonight! You don't need me to tell you anything more!'

'I suppose you're ri…'

'Of course I'm right! Now, do you have any lube?'

'WHAT!?'

'Well, if you're going to do it tonight, you're going to need lu…'

'Uh, sorry, Téa, there's seems to be a bad connection, I can't hear you! You're breaking up!'

'Yugi, we're on land lines.'

'…Oh.'

'You don't have to be embarrassed, Yugi. It's a normal part of a relationship. Anyway, I've got to go, but call me tomorrow and let me know how it went!'

'Okay, Téa, speak to you tomorrow.'

* * *

Bakura felt like banging his head against the tree he was currently rooting next to. _Idle teenage chitchat! Get out of there and go back to the blasted Pharaoh!_ He glared at the door willing Yugi to emerge and make his way back to the hotel. He briefly looked up and noticed the sun had set, although there was still a spattering of gold and red in the sky. It was very pretty and Bakura almost lost himself in the majesty that was the artwork of nature. He then shook his head when he realised he was being pathetic. 

'Oh, finally!' he hissed as he saw Yugi leave the shop. He watched as the boy waved to someone in the shop, presumably his grandfather, and closed the door behind him. He then headed in the direction of the hotel. Bakura pushed himself off the tree and started after him.

_This should be interesting…

* * *

_

Seto sat at his desk with his head propped up by his hands, his two index fingers pressed against lips with his eyes closed. In the other chair sat Andrew, whilst Rhiannon paced up and down.

'What is taking so long?' Rhiannon finally asked.

'I believe that the longer we wait, the more Yami will feel for this boy, the easier it will be to use him for our purposes.'

Rhiannon slammed a fist against the desk. 'You are a supreme time waster, Seto! The Master will not stand for this if you fail to obtain all the Items.'

'I am well aware of that, Rhiannon!' Seto stood up and leaned against the desk, glaring at the white suit. 'But if we grab the boy now, chances are Yami will simply let him die before giving us the locations. Bakura is in close contact with me. He has said Yugi is heading back towards the hotel now and he will somehow monitor their feelings for each other.'

'And you believe him?' Andrew asked. 'How is it that he could read Yami's thoughts and saw that he had feelings for this Yugi? How does he keep popping up in the shadows as you have described? And how can he tell from afar how people feel for each other.'

'I have no idea.'

The three stood or sat in silence. Rhiannon then resumed his pacing.

Andrew turned to Seto with a sly smirk on his face. 'Fancy a duel while we wait?'

Seto returned the grin. 'You're on.'

* * *

Yami heard the card swipe and grinned. He quickly looked around the room to make sure everything was set and went to sit down. 

Yugi entered the room and shut the door. He suddenly noticed all the candles and soft music in the background. 'What the…?'

'Welcome back, Yugi,' Yami said luxuriously from his seat. 'I ordered dinner.' He indicated a well-laid table and two dome-covered plates.

Yugi was speechless.

Yami chuckled and rose from his place. He strode over to the smaller boy and led the dumbstruck teen toward the table. 'Sit. Eat.' He lifted the silver dome and underneath was a plate of exquisitely roasted chicken. To the side, he lifted another dome and produced some vegetables and put them on Yugi's plate.' I hope you're hungry. I slaved over a hot menu and phone to produce this meal.' He chuckled at his own joke.

Yugi smiled and finally found his voice. 'You did all this? For me?'

'Yes.' Yami sat down and put some vegetables on his own plate. He then looked expectantly at Yugi.

Yugi took this as the sign to start and picked up his knife and fork.

The two ate in silence, apart from the music and when they were done, Yami pulled out a bottle of wine.

'I...I don't drink,' Yugi said, suddenly very nervous.

'And I wouldn't dream of corrupting you in that way,' Yami said putting the bottle away. He looked at the boy and sighed. 'Yugi, I just want to thank you for looking after me while I was Kaiba's prisoner. I think I would have cracked without you.'

'But they said you didn't know anything anyway.'

Yami shook his head. 'Untrue. I know everything. I just was able to keep it hidden.'

Yugi paused, his fork of chicken and potatoes inches from his mouth. 'Bakura said he read your mind, or something. How could you have kept it from him?'

'A well trained mind can confuse the most skilled thief,' Yami said smiling at his reference. 'Bakura couldn't find what he was looking for because I put up many mental barriers.'

'Well, that was lucky then.'

'Try eleven years of intense training.' Yami looked at his empty plate. 'Will you stay with me tonight?'

Yugi was just finishing his chicken when Yami asked him the question. He nearly choked on the meat. He drank some water quickly to dislodge it.

Yami rolled his eyes with a smile on his face and got off his seat. He yawned. 'I would appreciate it.' He began to blow out candles.

Yugi hadn't realised that the candles were the sole source of light in the room and soon, they were in complete darkness.

Yugi heard the music shut off and looked around frantically, but couldn't see anything. The curtains were heavy and thick and blocked out any outside light. 'Yami?' he asked nervously. He got off his chair and with his arms stuck out, he tried to feel for something familiar. 'Yami?' he repeated.

He jumped when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He was hoisted into the air and taken over to the bed. Yami laid him down and climbed next to him. He felt Yami's weight transfer on top of him and soon, their lips were locked together. Yugi felt the older man grind his hips against his and he groaned from the contact. Yami lifted Yugi's arms above his head and pinned them down with one hand.

'Yugi, I want you,' Yami growled seductively into the powerless boy's ear.

Yugi's eyes had begun to adjust to the lack of light, but he could still only see an outline of his look alike. 'Yami…I…want you too.'

In the darkness, Yami smiled. He began to undress Yugi as quickly, but as sensually as possible.

**Graphic scenes starts here**

Yugi shivered in the darkness as one by one, all his clothes were taken off. Soon, he was naked and Yami began to kiss every inch of his body. His soft lips trailed along Yugi's skin, his tongue flickering out periodically, causing the younger teen to gasp. Yami chuckled.

'I'm guessing you haven't done this before?' Yami's voice questioned in the darkness.

Yugi shook his head, then realised Yami probably couldn't see him do it, but Yami replied before he spoke. 'Don't worry, it will be pleasurable. Trust me.'

'I trust you,' Yugi said.

Yami smiled and ran his hands down Yugi's chest towards his stomach and navel. A finger lightly dipped into the shallow hole and this caused Yugi to take a sharp breath in. Yami trailed his fingers along Yugi's sides where he remembered the boy was ticklish.

Yugi giggled. 'Stop that!'

'Hmmm,' Yami said. 'I like that little noise you just made.' He tickled Yugi again.

Yugi scrunched into a ball and laughed, trying to stop the attack.

All of a sudden, he was on his stomach and Yami was straddling him. Yugi was suddenly very much aware that he was naked, and Yami was not. He could also feel a bulge digging into his back. Strong hands and slender fingers wrapped around Yugi's neck and for a second, he feared Yami might try to strangle him again, but a gentle squeeze followed by the hands moving to his shoulders told him he was being massaged.

He heard a drawer open and wondered how Yami could see in the gloom. He heard a lid popping open and a squirt. Téa's words suddenly flooded into his mind. _'…if you're going to do it tonight, you're going to need…'_

Yugi gulped. He knew he'd said he wanted Yami too, but the realisation of the act was dawning on him. He was going to give his innocence to a man that he met a week ago?

Yes, and it felt right.

He heard Yami rubbing his hands together and then felt them slide back over his shoulders, the smell of Lavender flooding into his nostrils. He felt instantly relaxed. It was massage oil, not lube! Letting a soft sigh escape from his lips, he revelled in Yami's skilled hands kneading all tension from his body.

Yami's hands worked their way down Yugi's small frame. He smiled inwardly when he heard Yugi sigh. He moved lower and fondled Yugi's soft buttocks. He felt Yugi tense and shook his head. If Yugi didn't relax, it was going to hurt.

Reaching into the already open drawer, he grabbed his lubrication. He wasn't sure if massage oil would be the best thing to use, so he made sure his lube was to hand. He flipped the cap of the tube and then squirted a little onto his lavender smelling hands. He then got off Yugi's legs. 'Turn over, Yugi.'

Yugi nervously did as he was told. Still unable to see Yami, he also couldn't see what he was about to do. He jumped slightly when he felt Yami put a hand under his knee and lifted it so it bent. The same was done with the other. Yami then parted his knees and Yugi felt very exposed, his arousal prominent. He was glad it was dark.

Yami felt for Yugi's erection and Yugi gasped from the contact. He began rubbing him up and down and Yugi grew harder still.

With Yugi slightly distracted, Yami pressed a finger into Yugi's opening and it slipped in with little effort. He then added another finger.

Yugi groaned at the feeling. Yami's slick hand rubbing his penis felt so good and he was vaguely aware of some pressure against his spine. 'Yami…' he breathed.

When he was satisfied that he'd stretched Yugi enough, Yami pulled his fingers out and lowered his head. Without warning, he took Yugi's member into his mouth and the boy moaned loudly.

With Yami expertly sucking him off in an almost relentless manner, Yugi quickly felt his climax arriving. With a cry of passion and without being able to give Yami any warning, he came in Yami's mouth. Thankfully, Yami didn't gag and simply swallowed what Yugi offered him.

Lightly wiping the corners of his mouth, Yami got off the bed and began undressing. He heard Yugi panting in the darkness. Taking off his trousers, his own erection was straining. He briefly used his lube and massage oily hand and rubbed himself, thinking about being inside Yugi. He quickly climbed back on the bed. He pressed his fingers inside Yugi again and the boy moaned. Satisfied that Yugi was still stretched, he opened Yugi's legs wide again, bringing his knees up and pressed his penis into the tight passage.

Yugi cried as Yami's erection entered him. He was much bigger than his fingers and the feeling was uncomfortable. To make matters worse, Yami pulled out almost all the way and then pushed slowly back in again. Yugi bit his lip to try and stop from screaming.

'Yugi, please relax. It'll stop hurting if you just relax.'

Yugi nodded, although he was sure Yami couldn't see. He forced himself to relax, breathing in the smell of the lavender, and with each thrust of Yami's hips, the pain began to subside. Soon, the pain was gone completely and Yugi began to feel pleasure.

Sensing the pain was gone, Yami sped up his movements. He was now slipping in and out easily, but Yugi was still tight. It felt amazing. He'd never made love to a boy before, although he knew he was bisexual, and no lovemaking with a woman had ever felt like this. He allowed himself to moan loudly, something else he'd never done before. He felt the pressure of his climax building. He grabbed Yugi's penis and began rubbing it again, matching it thrust for thrust.

Yugi felt Yami speed up and plunge deeper than before. It was painful, but the pleasure outweighed the pain. He felt another climax approaching from Yami's ministrations. 'Y…Yami, I'm going to come!'

Yami's movements became desperate. He wanted to come with Yugi. His climax suddenly overtook him and with a loud exhale, he released himself.

Yugi gave one last cry before he came and Yami's sweaty body collapsed on top of him. The two lay in each other's arms, both panting from the exertion.

**Graphic scene ends**

Before long, Yami propped himself on his elbows and wiped one of Yugi's golden bangs out of his face. 'Are you okay?' he asked the flushed teen.

Yugi put an arm over his face and breathed out. 'I think so.' He grimaced as Yami pulled out of him and got off the bed. A strong hand gripped his own and pulled him off the bed as well. He was led to the bathroom and the two had a shower together.

Yami didn't bother to redress his wounds. Yugi noticed for the first time that Yami had taken the bandages off before he arrived back. They didn't reopen in the shower and Yami said he thought some air would do them good.

Not getting into any clothes, Yami pulled Yugi back onto the bed and pulled the cool covers over them both. Yugi nuzzled his head against Yami's chest.

Yami lay in the darkness thinking about the previous week. Yugi's kindness and support. Despite everything, he was so trusting, and this could be a flaw at some point, but the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't help himself. 'Yugi?'

'Yes?'

'I love you.'

Outside the the hotel, Bakura stood on his cigarette and ground it into the dirt. A ferel grin spread across his face. _And there it is!

* * *

So, hope you liked that! Chapter 9 will come to you soon, hopefully sooner than this one did. Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews! I really apreciate them!

On to chappie 9!

* * *

**Countenance - Chapter 9**

The next morning, Yugi awoke to find the bed empty. He had a sudden panic attack when he thought Yami had just used him, but soon, the fuzziness of sleep lifted and he heard tapping at a laptop. He glanced over to the desk where Yami was, fully dressed, and quietly cleared his throat.

Yami stopped typing immediately and turned around to look at Yugi. He smiled. 'Welcome back to the world of the living! I was beginning to think you might never wake up.' He laughed at Yugi's puzzled looked and explained. 'You were so deep in sleep that I decided to leave you when shaking you and kissing you produced no result.' He made a face. 'I had hoped kissing you would do the trick.'

Yugi laughed and sat up wincing in pain. The memory of the previous night caused him to blush.

Yami saw it and got up from his seat. He ambled over to the bed and plonked himself down next to his little one. 'It was your first time, but it will get better,' he assured him.

Yugi nodded. 'If it get's better, I can't wait for the next time...er...' Yami's look of lust caused him to rethink his previous statement. '...um...I'm starving. Is it too late for breakfast?'

Yami got off the bed with a chuckle and wandered over to the table. He dramatically lifted the dome and Yugi's stomach growled at the smell of the scrambled eggs. Forgetting his pain, he got out of bed and rushed over to the table. Sitting naked, he gobbled down the food as if he hadn't eaten for days.

Yami watched his new boyfriend eat and eventually went back to his laptop. He had to book his flights to get back to headquarters in Tokyo and explain to his boss that Kaiba and the Brotherhood were inching closer to finding the Items.

Yami looked at Yugi who had got up and was getting dressed. 'Do you want to come to Tokyo with me?'

'You're going to Tokyo?'

'Yes. That is where the headquarters of the New Order Eastern Division is. I have to report to my boss what is going on. They probably think I'm dead.'

'Oh.'

Yugi finished getting dressed and leaned over Yami to look at the screen. He wrapped his arms around his neck. Yami placed a hand on Yugi's arm and clicked on 'book'. 'So, will you come with me?'

'Well, since I am unemployed, I don't see why not, apart from the fact I have no money.'

'I'll pay for you.'

'I can't ask you to do that!'

'I don't recall hearing you ask. I thought I offered before you got that chance.'

Yugi sighed. 'Okay, you win. You can pay, but just so you know, this relationship has already started with you paying for everything and I can't hope to pay you back, like, ever!'

Yami laughed. 'You won't have to.' He clicked on 'confirm'. 'There we go. We're booked to leave tonight. You had better get home and pack.'

Yugi slapped his hand to his face. 'Oh, snap! I just unpacked!'

Yami pulled on Yugi's bangs. 'You could always go naked.'

'I'll just go home and pack, shall I?'

* * *

Yugi walked as quickly as he could towards the game shop. 'What am I going to tell Grandpa?' he thought out loud. 'Hey Grandpa, you know that guy I just met? Well, last night, we slept together and he told me he loves me and now he's invited me to Tokyo. No, I don't know how old he is. Yes, I have considered that he might be a convicted felon, I seriously doubt it though. The funny thing is, he looks like me, so I kinda trust him. By the way, am I being narcisistic?' 

'The first sign of madness is talking to yourself.' Yugi froze. He recognised that voice. 'And for heaven's sake don't answer yourself! That's the second sign.'

Yugi spun round as a hand clamped on his shoulder. He stared up into the brown eyes of Bakura. 'Bakura! What are you doing here?'

'Oh, I have the day off, so I decided to take in the city. I hear they have a great library.'

'Oh, I didn't know that.'

Bakura smirked. 'So, where are you headed in such a hurry?'

'Oh I'm just going home to help my grandfather with the store,' Yugi lied. He didn't really want anything to do with Bakura or Kaiba anymore.

'Is it that way?' Bakura pointed in the direction he knew the shop was. 'Let me walk you.'

'O…okay,' Yugi said as Bakura, still with his hand on Yugi's shoulder, pushed him forward.

They walked in silence for a bit. Bakura removed his hand and lit a cigarette and puffed on it quickly. He finished it before they'd reached the end of the road.

As they turned the corner, Bakura saw an alleyway. _Perfect._ He put his distraction into play. 'Ooh! Ow!' Bakura fell to his knees in front of the alley.

Yugi stopped and turned back to him. 'What's wrong?'

'I think I stood on a rock and I've twisted my ankle!'

'Let me help you up!' Yugi said putting Bakura's arm around his shoulder. He hoisted te white-haired man up and they limped over to the alley.

'Ow, ow!' Bakura faked. _That's it! Into the shadows!_

Yugi leaned Bakura against a wall and knelt down in front of him. He lifted Bakura's leg and lifted his trouser leg and lowered the sock to check on the ankle. 'It doesn't look swollen…' Yugi began. Suddenly, he felt Bakura grab his hair and haul him off the ground. 'Hey!'

Bakura had a look of evil on his face. 'How easy you are, little Yugi.' Bakura said with venom. 'You trust too much.'

'What are you doing?' Yugi cried. 'You're hurting me.'

'Seto Kaiba couldn't get the information Yami had in his head through torture of a means, but now that he has a vulnerability, a weakness…' Yugi's eyes widened. '…I have no doubt he will crack without a problem.'

'No!' Yugi cried. He struggled, but Bakura pulled harder in his hair. 'I won't let you!'

'You are not in any position to stop me.'

Bakura pulled the Ring out from under his shirt. It glowed and shadows seemed to close in on them. Yugi shut his eyes tightly and soon, he was thrown to the floor.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in Kaiba's office. He looked up and saw several men standing around, Kaiba included.

'Welcome back, Yugi,' Seto said maliciously. 'It's nice to see you again.'

* * *

Yami checked his bag and made sure he had everything. He looked at the clock. It was nearly time to go and Yugi hadn't come back yet. He smiled. The boy was probably overwhelmed. It didn't matter, there as still a bit of time left. 

He shivered as a cold chill swept through the room. His eyes narrowed as he recognised the feeling.

'Hello again, Yami.'

Yami turned slowly to the corner of the room. A dark shadow had coalesced and Bakura stepped into the room.

'What do you want?'

'You know what I want!'

'Look, I know that you and I have a rivalry dating back to the time when you got kicked out of the New Order for indecent conduct…'

'You rat me out!'

'You were torturing innocent people!'

'That was not for you to decide.'

'That woman was not the enemy and you knew it! Yet you still tortured and raped her. She killed herself shortly after. She couldn't live with the physical and emotional scars you left on her!' Yami folded his arms. 'You deserved what you got, and more! You should be in a detention camp for the deranged!'

Bakura growled. The pain and suffering he put that woman through was necessary. He'd been told by his boss that she held vital information, and he was asked to use any method to extract said information. It wasn't until afterwards that he found out he'd been tricked. Yami had exposed him and he'd been taken into custody after several months of being tracked. Yami had looked so smug, it made his blood boil. He decided to blame Yami for the whole thing.

He regained his composure when Yami waved his arm in an impatient manner, indicating he should hurry up. 'Well, enough reminiscing, time for you to pay.'

'And how exactly do you plan to do that? You know you cannot touch me, unless I'm tied down.'

'Well, I think I have an advantage this time.'

'What are you babbling about now?'

'Do you recognise this?' Bakura held up a picture. It was a picture of his torture chamber.

'What of it?' Yami snapped.

'Well, what about now?' He held up another picture, this time, it was of the steel table and on the table was Yugi, bound, gagged and blindfolded. 'You might recognise something else in that second picture.'

Yami's eyes grew. 'Yugi, no!' His expression quickly changed to anger. 'What have you done to him?'

Bakura laughed. 'Nothing…yet.' Yami growled and leapt for him, but the thief stepped out of reach. 'I don't think so, Yami!' Bakura stepped back into the swirling shadows. 'Come back to the Kaiba mansion immediately if you want to save his life. I've been given the go ahead to do what I will, and this time, I haven't been limited.' The shadows began to disappear.

'Wait!' Yami cried trying to chase him. 'Just take me with you!'

Bakura's voice echoed in his ears. 'Some old friends are waiting outside to bring you there. They will give you a lift.' And the shadows dissipated completely.

Yami's heart was beating a mile a minute. He quickly tried to control his breathing to calm himself down.

'Yugi,' he said sadly. Bakura had dropped the picture on the floor, no doubt on purpose, and he picked it up. Upon closer inspection, he saw that Yugi had tears running down his cheek. _Yugi, I am so sorry!_

He stood up, picture in hand. He closed his eyes. He couldn't just abandon Yugi. He loved him, but the fate of the world was at stake! He opened his eyes and looked at the picture again. No, he wouldn't abandon Yugi.

'Hold in there, Yugi. I am coming.'

* * *

Yugi struggled on the cold steel table. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, but he did know that Bakura had been rough with him, almost to the point that the man was drooling at his pain. He was dragged to the room blindfolded, and Bakura had thrown him on the table and leaned over him pinning him down whilst clamping his wrists and then his ankles. He'd then run his hand up his leg before gagging him. He'd half expected to be raped, but thankfully, he'd heard the door open and close and he'd been left alone. 

_Sadistic…er…bastard!_ Even Yugi's mind could barely be rude, but he managed to get the thought out.

He froze when he heard the door open again and a chuckle was heard above his head.

Bakura watched as Yugi's brow furrowed with worry. 'Little Yugi, I can hear your heartbeat. It's so loud. Are you worried about something?' Yugi struggled. Bakura laughed. 'How about I give you something to really worry about?' He whipped Yugi's blindfold off.

Yugi's eyes widened at the sight of the sharp objects above him and he screamed through the gag. _Ahh! Put it back! I don't want to see it coming!_

Bakura smiled evilly. 'Yes, and I cannot wait to start using them on you. I really hope Yami doesn't tell Kaiba what he wants to know, just so I can slice into you.' Bakura shivered in delight. 'Maybe I'll also see if you're as tight as Yami felt.'

Yugi closed his eyes and tears began to run down his cheek. He was right; Bakura was planning to rape him at some stage. _Oh god, Yami! Please save me!_ Then realisation dawned on him. _No, Yami, you can't come! The world will be in danger if you give them what they want!_

Bakura's smile faded and he glanced up at the camera on the wall. He hadn't wanted it installed preferring to not have an audience, but he knew it was necessary. Yami would need to see what he was letting the boy go through.

He looked at the clock on the wall. _If they don't hurry up, I'm going to cut the boy anyway!

* * *

_

Yami sat on the back seat of the limo with his eyes closed and his arms folded. Two of Roland's thugs sat either side of him.

_If Bakura has hurt Yugi, I will personally see to it that he suffers ten-fold what he has put all of his victims through!_

He opened his eyes when the car stopped and Roland punched in the security code for the gate. They then drove up the long drive to the mansion. Pulling up to the front, Yami caught sight of Kaiba looking out of the office window. His eyes narrowed.

_And Kaiba will be next!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 10 coming soon. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

I've got to be honest, this chapter is maybe a little boring. I was hoping to add a little excitement element, but found I couldn't without changing things a bit too much, which would change the whole story.

Hopefully the next few chapters will excite you more!

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Countenance**

Seto turned away from the window as Yami was led up the stairs towards the front door, or rather, Roland's goons had to keep up with Yami's pace. He was taking two steps at a time, eager to get into Kaiba's office, and to get to Yugi.

'Hmm, it seems our friend is in a hurry to give us what we need,' he addressed Rhiannon and Andrew, who were sitting in comfortable chairs. They wanted to be party to the information first hand.

'Consider yourself lucky, Seto,' Rhiannon said, filing his well manicured nails. 'If you'd taken much longer, I think the Master may have just taken the job away from you and expelled you from the Brotherhood.' He looked up at Kaiba through his long blond bangs. 'And you know what happens to ex-Brothers, Kaiba.'

Seto narrowed his eyes. 'I do.' Ex-Brotherhood memebers, except a few powerful few, didn't last very long in the real world. Their companies were taken over and stripped down to the very core. The member was ousted and when they thought things couldn't get lower, their families were targeted. And after that, well, they pretty much had nothing left to live for.

'You are cutting it rather close there, Seto,' Andrew said with mild concern. 'Another few days of no results and you might not have had a choice.'

'Then it's a good thing Plan B is working so well,' Rhiannon retorted.

'What was plan A?' Andrew asked innocently.

'Beat the crap out of a hated rival for the fun of it, and get the information as a side effect,' Rhiannon said with a small laugh.

Andrew smirked. 'And what's plan C if this doesn't work?'

Seto clenched his fists. 'It will work!'

Rhiannon snickered. 'We'll just see about that.'

Just then, the doors to the office flung open and Yami strode into the room. Roland stalked in after him, sweating profusely.

'I am very sorry, Master Kaiba!' he panted. 'He just walked so quickly and barged in!'

'Don't make excuses Roland. You couldn't keep up with him? Look at him…' He pointed a finger at Yami who was standing in the middle of the room with the look of a cat about to pounce on an unsuspecting mouse. '…he's got short little legs.' Off to the side, Rhiannon, who was taller than Kaiba, snorted at the remark. Andrew, who was tall, but not quite as tall as Kaiba, just smiled.

Roland just stood at the door, not wanting to make a further remark. Seto waved his hand impatiently and Roland closed the door behind him. He stood guard.

'Where is Yugi?' Yami enquired deeply. He quickly looked around the room. 'And where's Bakura?'

Seto walked over to his desk chair and sat down leisurely. 'Yugi? Yugi…Yugi…now let me see. And Bakura, you asked? Ah, yes, both questions can be answered with this.' He picked up a remote control and pointed it towards a large cabinet, which was closed. He pressed a button and the door of the cabinet slid aside to reveal a large flat screen. The image flickered on and showed the torture chamber.

Yami's eyes widened. Yugi was lying on the table, bound and gagged. His eyes were tear filled and his shirt had been opened to expose his chest. Bakura was straddling him with a scalpel in his hand and a wicked gleam in his eyes. He licked his lips and lowered the blade slowly down to Yugi's chest, while the boy struggled and cried.

Seto sighed and pressed another button. 'I hope you haven't started without my permission, Bakura!'

Bakura's head snapped up and he looked around the room. The knife stopped just short of Yugi's flesh. 'Well, you were taking your sweet time,' his voice filtered through the airways.

Seto shook his head, although Bakura couldn't see him. 'Yami is here now, so get off and await further instructions.'

Yami watched Bakura look back down at the hapless boy, snarl, and get off the table. A trickle of sweat ran down the back of his neck. _That was too close!_

Seto grinned and turned to Yami. 'So, about that information. Are you going to give it to me, or do I tell Bakura to proceed with his…entertainment?'

Yami grit his teeth, still watching the screen. 'You know that if I tell you where the Items are, the whole world will be in danger!' He saw Yugi look around the room at the sound of his voice.

'Of course, boy, that is the plan!' Rhiannon said. He'd put his nail file away and was watching the screen with some amusement.

Yami glanced at the man. _I could snap you like a twig,_ he thought observing the man's tall thin frame. 'Your plan it may be, but countless lives are at stake if you perform that Ritual. This is why they were divided. In the wrong hands, specifically yours, there could be devastating consequences!'

Seto turned to the screen. 'Bakura!'

On the screen, Bakura's face visibly changed from annoyed to wicked happiness. He quickly attached the electric pads to Yugi's chest and picked up the remote control. He pressed the button.

Yami watched Yugi's body twitch from the electricity. The poor boy couldn't even scream, but his eyes were shut and his back arched in pain. 'Stop!' he cried.

'Bakura, stop,' Seto said. Bakura didn't respond. He put his hand to his ear as if he were asking Kaiba to speak up, his grin never fading. 'I said stop!' Reluctantly, the flow of electricity ceased. Yugi's body flopped back to normal and more tears streamed down his face. 'You have something to tell me then?' he asked Yami.

'I can't tell you where they are.' He saw Seto turn back to the screen. 'BECAUSE some of them are under secure lock and key!' Seto didn't tell Bakura to continue. 'You would never be able to break into our headquarters. Someone with access would need to attend the site.'

'You?'

Yami nodded his head sadly. 'I will have to collect each of the items. It will take some time though. They have been distributed throughout the world.'

'How long will it take you to collect the items and return here?'

'A week and a half, assuming I can get flights booked and…'

'Don't worry about that,' Seto said interrupting. 'You will take my private jet and collect the items. When you have all of them, you will return here. You will not delay. You have seven days. That will give you one day per item. You will not tell anyone that you are collecting them all. How you go about getting them is up to you.' He leaned forward in his seat. 'If you do not return in seven days from tomorrow, I will give Bakura the order to kill Yugi, by whatever means he sees fit.'

Glancing at the screen, Yami saw Bakura smile. He also had his hand on Yugi's leg. Yugi had stopped crying, but his face had a disappointed look on it. 'Fine. Seven days if you can guarantee swift flights. I will arrange the rest, on two conditions.'

'I don't think you grasp the severity of this situation,' Seto said. 'You are in no position to be bargaining with me.'

'Two simple conditions, Kaiba. I'm sure that for something as important as all the items, you can hear me out.'

Seto looked at Rhiannon and Andrew. They both shrugged or nodded their head respectively. 'Carry on,' he said to Yugi.

'One: Yugi is kept safe from any harm in my absence. He is removed from the 'care' of Bakura and placed in comfortable quarters, fed and allowed to bathe until my return.'

'And the other 'simple' condition?'

'When we get to the respective country that the Item is, your men stay clear, and they are not to follow me. I will not put any innocent people at risk.'

Rhiannon stiffened in his chair. 'That is a ridiculous request! How do we know you won't alert the authorities to the plan or try to escape?'

'I could have escaped if I wanted to, however, you hold a large advantage over me at the moment. And I am a man of my word.' Yami shot a devastating glance at Rhiannon and the man flinched slightly. He grinned inwardly. 'Kaiba knows this.'

Seto nodded. 'He won't betray us, not unless he wants Yugi to remain alive and unscarred.'

Rhiannon leaned back again and returned his expression to mild disapproval.

Seto turned back to Yami. 'You have a deal. Yugi will be treated like a prisoner, however, he will be comfortable. Also, my men will stay with the plane while you run your…errands.' He looked at Roland. 'Get down to that room and take Yugi to his old room. Post a guard at his door at all times.' Roland saluted and left the room. Seto turned to the screen. 'Bakura, release Yugi.'

Bakura's anger was apparent. 'Release him? Why?'

'Didn't you hear anything that was just said?'

'Yes, but…'

'No buts! Release him!'

The image in the room grew darker and flickered momentarily. Bakura unclenched his fists and pressed the button to unclamp Yugi's bonds. The boy clambered off the table and huddled in a corner. He removed his gag, but didn't say anything.

Yami's heart fell at the sight. 'One more thing, Kaiba.'

'More requests, Yami?'

'Yes.' His voice was quiet. 'I want to see him before I go.'

Seto smiled. 'Of course, in fact, why don't you spend the night with him? You can leave first thing in the morning. It will take some time to prepare the plane and staff.'

Yami nodded, his eyes never leaving the screen. He watched as Roland entered the room, grabbed Yugi and left. Bakura still stood fuming slightly.

Seto pressed a button on the remote control and the screen disappeared behind the wooden door again. 'You see, Yami? I'm not all bad.'

* * *

In the chamber, Bakura watched Roland leave with Yugi and noticed the light on the camera switched off terminating the feed to Kaiba's office. When he was sure he was alone, he picked up a probing device and threw it across the room. While it was still in mid air, a blast of shadows incinerated it. Ashes fell to the floor. 

Bakura lowered his hand, which was still crackling from the untamed usage of the Rings powers. He lips curled into a cruel smile. _Well now, that was very interesting…

* * *

_

Yami was led to Yugi's room. The door opened and he was shoved inside. The door was slammed shut behind him and locked.

Eyes adjusting to the light, he saw a small figure huddled in the corner of the room. 'Yugi?'

Yugi looked up. He was glad to see Yami, but couldn't bring himself to move. 'Why did you come here?' he asked. 'Now the world is in danger.'

Yami stepped closer to him. 'I couldn't leave you here! Bakura would have killed you, but not before making sure you felt every inch of your body in pain.'

Yugi uncurled himself and stood up. Yami took the last few steps to reach the boy and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi allowed a loud sob to emanate from his lips. 'It's going to be all my fault!' he cried. 'I trusted Bakura even after what he did to you. I'm so stupid!'

Yami held Yugi tightly and stroked the boy's hair reassuringly. 'No, it's not your fault at all. You can't help your nature. And it's a very sweet nature. An excellent quality.' He sighed. 'I just fell in love with that, and for that, I'm sorry. It's put you in danger.' His embrace tightened and his eyes shut tightly. 'But I promise you this; no one will touch you and I will make sure that I do everything in my power to free you when I get back.'

'So you're really going to get the Items?'

'Yes, tomorrow.'

'So, you're staying here tonight?'

'Yes.'

Yugi looked up at Yami. 'Well, at least I'll get to be with you again.'

Yami smiled weakly and kissed the younger man firmly on the lips. They then both lay on the bed in each other's embrace, neither one wanting to ever let go.

* * *

Meh, not one of the better chapters, but please, let me know if you think I'm being too hard on myself. Next update coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi All, I am sooooooooooo sorry I've not updated sooner. I've been completely obsessed with Full Metal Alchemist these days (athough I haven't written anything), but I promise my focus is YGO now, plus, this is where the story get interesting!

Without further ado, here is chapter 11!

* * *

**Countenance - Chapter 11**

It was early the next morning when Yami heard the door unlock. His eyes shot open. He looked at the sleeping form next to him and smiled slightly. The boy was still wrapped in his arms, eyes closed. Yami didn't think it was possible, but Yugi looked even more innocent when he was asleep.

'Seneb-ti, Yugi,' Yami whispered in Ancient Egyptian. 'Em sen-jay.' He ran a finger gently down Yugi's face. (Goodbye. Do not worry.)

Slipping silently off the bed, Yami was up and facing the door before Roland had a chance to open it.

'It's time to go, runt,' Roland whispered.

Yami's eyes narrowed at the insult. 'I'm ready.'

* * *

Seto looked at the piece of paper Yami had given him with the itinerary of the journey. It only had one location on it. 'Is this a joke?' he asked with one eyebrow raised.

'No,' Yami said. 'If you think I am going to give you the locations in advance so you can possibly tear the place up looking for the Items before I get there, you have another think coming.'

Seto crumpled the piece of paper. 'Fine. The helicopter will take you to the airport. Remember, you have seven days to complete this mission.'

Yami nodded. 'I am aware.'

'Then get going!'

Yami turned sharply on one heel and strode out of the room, led by Roland.

Seto looked at the ball of paper on his desk. 'Russia?' he said to himself. 'Now there's a place I wouldn't have thought to look.'

* * *

Yugi's eyes fluttered open. He saw a figure standing over him. 'Yami?' he asked rubbing his eyes to clear them of sleep. A hand clamped over his mouth and he instantly knew it wasn't Yami. When his vision un-fuzzed, he saw it was Bakura.

'No, it's not your beloved Yami. He's already abandoned you.' The white haired man stood over the frightened boy. He threw the covers aside. 'I never got to have my fun before, and since no one knows I'm in here…' He climbed on top of Yugi pinning him down. '…I intend to have fun now!'

* * *

**Russia – day one, morning**

Yami looked around. As far as he could see, Kaiba's goons hadn't followed him to the small warehouse. He took in a deep breath and knocked loudly on the door.

After some shuffling, the door was opened. A young man with blond hair and honey-brown eyes stood in the doorway. 'Yami? Is dat really you?' he asked with a heavy Brooklyn accent.

'Joey,' Yami said with a smile. 'It's good to see you again.' He held his hand out to shake the young man's hand.

Joey smiled and held a black hand up. 'I don't think ya wanna do dat,' he said with amusement. Yami quickly retracted his hand of friendship. 'So, ya say it's good ta see me, but I know differently.' He beckoned Yami come in.

Yami looked at the car parts strewn across the room. Joey picked up an oily rag and tried to remove the worst of the grime from his hands. 'You know why I've come here.'

Joey nodded. 'Ya told me last time we saw each other dat ya would only come back for the Scales, and if ya had to do dat, the world would be in danger.' Joey's eyes reflected Yami's concern. 'Am I right?'

Yami nodded. 'You are right.'

'Okay, well, I won't delay ya.' Joey threw the rag down and walked up a flight of stairs. Yami followed him to a small office room. Joey knelt down and lifted a small trap door. He brought out a safe and entered the 9-digit combination. The door swung open to reveal another panel. Joey put his left hand on the panel and a light slid down reading his fingerprints. The panel opened and revealed a carefully wrapped package. He took it out and handed it to Yami.

Yami took the package and unwrapped it. The item began to glow brightly. It was so bright, Joey cover his eyes. Yami looked away until the light had faded. _One down, six to go._ He looked at the Millennium Scales.

Joey smiled when Yami wrapped the Item up. 'So, care to tell me what's goin' on?'

'I can't. But rest assured that this is absolutely necessary.'

Joey nodded. 'I trust ya.'

The two parted company and Yami made his way back to the airport. He boarded the luxurious plane and headed straight to the private bedroom. He put the Scales in a special safe that Kaiba had provided. He went over to the bed and lay down, one arm propped behind his head and he stared at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door.

'Yes?'

The door slid open. Roland walked in. 'I've contacted Mr. Kaiba and informed him that you have the first Item. He wants to know where you're headed next?'

Yami closed his eyes and tried to put his thoughts into order. Getting the Scales from Joey was the easiest and closest from Japan. The next easiest was France, but Egypt was closer. He sighed. Best to get the easy part done with. It would allow more time for the more difficult to convince. 'France,' he said. 'Paris, specifically.'

Roland nodded. He left and closed the door behind him.

Yami looked at his watch. He kept it on Japanese time so he could monitor how much time he had. _I hope Kaiba is keeping up his end of the bargain._

**Domino**

Yugi held the phone close to his face. 'No, Grandpa, I'm fine…Yes, I should have told you I wasn't going to be home…I'm back at Kaiba's place. He said I had to come fill in some paperwork, but it would take a few days…Something about confidentiality so I'll probably be here for a few days while the paperwork is being prepared…Yes, I have everything I need, so don't worry, okay? Look I have to go…I'll talk to you later…Okay, Bye.' He hung up the phone.

Kaiba had allowed him to use the phone to let his Grandpa know he was okay, to prevent the old man from worrying and calling out a search party, but he'd been warned about letting on what was going on. Kaiba had been listening to the call at the same time on another line.

A quick look around confirmed that no one else was in the hallway, but still, he fled to his room as quickly as possible. He rushed to his room because he didn't want to run into Bakura. He didn't want the white-haired man to touch him again. He shivered at the memory of a few hours ago. Bakura had broken into his room without detection using the Ring and tried to rape him, but Greta had come by with his breakfast, luckily for him. Bakura had vanished into the shadows before the door was opened, and before he could do any harm to Yugi.

The guard standing outside his room opened the door and he shot in. The door was locked behind him. He sighed, but didn't feel very secure.

**Paris – day two, late afternoon**

Yami racked his brains for the location of Tristan Taylor's apartment. All the blocks looked similar. He walked up to the mailboxes and read each one until he found the one marked T. Taylor/S. Wheeler. He rang the buzzer. After a thirty second wait, no one answered. _This is bad. The journey here took longer than expected. I can't wait for Tristan to return home!_

He was about to look for an alternate entrance when someone opened the front door to the block. It was a pretty young lady. 'Bonjour!' she said brightly.

'Bonjour,' Yami said. 'Do you happen to know if Tristan Taylor will be back soon?' His French wasn't brilliant, but he got by. He was sure the woman wouldn't understand Japanese or Arabic, and he preferred not to speak English.

'Non, Monsieur,' she replied with a smile. 'He and Serenity are gone for the day. I doubt they will be back for hours.'

Yami thanked the woman as she walked passed. They politely said goodbye. Just before the door closed, he casually stuck his foot in the way. He glanced back at the retreating woman to make sure she didn't see and slipped in.

Yami eventually found the door that was Tristan's and skilfully picked the lock. He doubted they had an alarm system, but he still opened the door carefully.

The apartment was very nice and clean. Everything was in a place that made it look like it should always be there. 'Impressive,' he said out loud. He took a step into the apartment and shut the door quietly behind him.

He headed straight for the place he knew he'd advised Tristan to keep the Item. It was behind a picture of Domino from the air. Removing the picture revealed a small safe behind it. Yami punched in the security code and the door opened. He pulled out the package.

A soft sound behind Yami caused him to flinch and spin round ready to immobilise whoever it was. But there was no one there until he looked down and saw a small ginger cat. It looked at him with big yellow eyes and hissed, but one look at Yami's piercing purple eyes caused the cat to back down. It fled into the kitchen. Yami chuckled at the retreating fur ball.

Carefully unwrapping the package, a familiar glow erupted from the cloth. When the glow faded, Yami looked at the Millennium Key. _Two down._

He made sure the safe was closed and replaced the picture exactly as he had found it. He turned to leave and spotted the cat sitting on the kitchen counter. It looked at him questioningly. He put a finger to his lips and winked at the feline. 'Shh. There is no point in alerting Tristan and Serenity to the danger that's coming. It will be our little secret, right kitty?' The cat meowed and Yami allowed himself a deep laugh before quickly exiting the apartment and heading back to the airport.

When he got back, he placed the key with the Scales and thought about the next move. If Bakura hadn't stolen the Ring from Ryou, that is where he would have gone next. Ryou had been the third citizen that had kept a Millennium Item. The rest would be harder because the other keepers were New Order members, and under tight security at all time.

He decided to go down to Egypt first, then over to America. He basically had a whole day extra because Bakura already had the Ring, but he wasn't sure how easy it would be to get the other Items. Getting into the Organisations was easy enough, but leaving with dangerous magical artefacts was another.

He sighed. He would have to plan his next steps very carefully. Yugi's life was at stake. He could worry about keeping the Brotherhood from performing the Ritual at a later stage.

He told Roland the next stop and they were on their way as soon as they had flight clearance.

**Domino**

Yugi lay in his bed with the covers pulled right up to his nose. There was a storm going on outside and he hated storms. The thunder scared him and every time there was a flash of lightening, he lifted the covers over his head.

A particularly loud crash of thunder coupled with instantaneous lightening caused him to shriek and he completely ducked under the covers. It passed and shaking in fear, he peeked out. His lights had gone out.

'Oh great,' he said out loud, more to reassure himself than anything else. 'What else can happen to scare the life out of me?'

'Hmm, you should never say things like that.'

Yugi squeaked as another flash of lightening revealed Bakura standing in the corner leaning against the wall.

Bakura chuckled. 'Don't you know whenever someone says that, something invariably happens to make the situation worse?' He pushed off the wall and approached the bed.

Yugi jumped up and ran to the door. He started banging on it. 'Help me! Help!' he cried.

'That's not going to work,' Bakura said changing his direction. He still headed for Yugi. 'I _will_ have you. You cannot stop me!'

Yugi banged harder on the door just as another clap of thunder was heard. 'Help me!' he screeched. 'You know I'm scared of storms. I need Greta!'

To his immense relief, he heard the door being unlocked. He shot a sly glance at Bakura, who was already wrapping himself in shadows.

'This isn't over, little Yugi,' he said as he disappeared.

Yugi let out a sigh of relief as Greta entered the room. The large woman swept him up and gave him a cuddle. She'd always come to him when there was a storm. She was like the mother Yugi never had growing up, and this time, her presence would serve a dual purpose. He was safe for another night.

* * *

10 reviews gets you the next chapter! 


	12. Chapter 12

See, I told you I'd update more quickly now.

This chapter, I extended as it was too short, but that meant I had to cut into the next chapter, but combining the two would have made it exceedingly long, so I've split it.

I hope you like this and the next chapter. I think I did quite well to add a little element of humour in this one (when Yami visits Marik) and in the next chapter, an element of ACTION!

Anyway, please read on!

* * *

**Countenance - Chapter 12**

**Egypt – day three, early evening**

Yami crossed Tahrir Square and entered the large Egyptian Museum of Cairo. He headed to the upper floor and immediately went to see Ishizu. He knocked on the door and a woman's voice beckoned him in.

Yami smiled sweetly as he entered the office. Ishizu sat on the other side of a desk strewn with papers.

'Yami? Is that you?' the raven-haired woman asked. She stood up and with a smile she embraced him. 'It's been ages since anyone has heard from you.'

Yami stepped back from the hug and looked solemnly at her. 'Hay n-ek, Ishizu. (Hello) I cannot explain where I have been or what I have been doing. Just trust that I am here in a professional capacity. Unfortunately, this is not a social visit.'

Ishizu's face fell. 'Then it is true.'

'What?'

Ishizu stepped away from Yami and looked out her window. 'That's right, you were not around when the research was taken to a new level.'

'A new level?' Yami asked intrigued.

'Yes, the items that are under our care. We noticed that they reacted differently to different people.' She turned to him, looking at him intensely through her glasses. 'I can sense that you are in a hurry, so I will give you a brief overview. When held by certain people, the Items imbue strange powers to that person. For most people who held the items, nothing happened, but for others, they felt like they were stronger and the items glowed.'

'They glowed?' Yami remembered the reactions of the Scales and Key when he unwrapped them.

'Yes. We think this means that the person who wields them is somehow connected to them…meant to have them…may have held them in a previous life even.'

Yami frowned. 'Have any of them glowed for more than one person, or more than one item glowed for one person?'

Ishizu shook her head. 'We've done multiple test using hundreds of test subjects, but we only got a few reactions.'

Yami sat down hard on the chair behind him. What did this mean for him? So far, the items he had were all glowing for him. He composed himself and addressed the older woman. 'We know that if brought together and coupled with a specific ritual, they emit a force so powerful that it is hard to control. Do you think this means that if someone who is not meant to have the power of any of the Items tries to wield them all, it could be dangerous?'

Ishizu nodded. 'We always knew that to perform the Ritual for the wrong reasons could cause suffering, but performed by someone who cannot hold the power may very well unleash an evil so great, the world would be destroyed!'

Yami shut his eyes tightly. The circumstances were more dire than he imagined. For a brief moment, he considered abandoning the mission for the sake of the world. How could he be so selfish? Countelss lives were in danger if the Brotherhood were successful!

Then, an image of Yugi flashed through his mind. The sweet, innocent young man with whom he'd fallen in love. But, he thought, if he wasn't in love, would he jeopardise the world?

No, he couldn't leave Yugi in the clutches of Bakura and Seto Kaiba. He would just have to gather the items and think of a way to rescue the world, later.

He remembered something. 'When I first told you I was here in a professional capacity, you said 'then it is true'. What did you mean?'

Ishizu blushed. 'My apologies. I told you that certain people were meant to wield some of the Items?' Yami nodded. 'Well, when I touched the Necklace, it glowed and I had a vision.'

Yami's eyes widened. 'A vision? So, you were meant to have it?'

'Yes, and Marik was meant to wield the Rod. He found that he could read minds and influence people's actions.'

'That is amazing. What about the others?'

'We called Pegasus and asked him about the Eye, but it is meant to replace an existing eye, and if the wrong person is chosen, it could kill them or at the very least leave them partially blinded. Understandably, he is reluctant to get anyone to try it out. However, Pegasus said he felt a strong connection to it.' She sat down. 'We called Joey and Tristan about the Scales and Key, but they said they had not felt anything unusual and it is too dangerous at this time to bring them out, what with an essential alignment coming up. No doubt the Brotherhood will want to get their hands on them.'

Yami felt guilty, but he continued to look at Ishizu with no expression. He couldn't let on that he was currently collecting the Items for Kaiba and the Brotherhood.

Ishizu raised an eyebrow slightly and continued. 'We contacted Ryou in England about the Ring, but we were told that he is currently in intensive care.' She lowered her head. 'I'm afraid the Ring was taken from him, and the person who took it stabbed him. He is stable in hospital, but unconscious.' She looked back up at him.

Yami remembered to look shocked, partially because he was. Ryou was still alive!

'I am sorry, Yami, I know you and Ryou are close friends, but he should be fine. We currently have people looking for the Ring, but we are sure the Brotherhood already has it, however there is little they can do with it on it's own.'

Yami nodded sadly, but his heart was relieved. 'At least he's alive. What about the Puzzle?'

'Nothing. No one who has touched it has elicited any reaction. Marik and I went over to Tokyo to see if other Items reacted. The results were negative.'

'So, you said you had a vision. What did you see?'

Ishizu looked at him sadly. 'I saw something that disturbs me, but also something that gives me hope, but I cannot tell you everything I saw as it could affect the future.' She reached up to her neck and loosened her necklace. It was then Yami realised it was the Millennium Necklace. 'But one thing is clear. You need to have this, no matter the purpose.'

She handed the choker to Yami. He took it hesitantly. He felt that her vision must have had something to do with his mission. Did she know more than she was letting on? But then, why was she giving it to him if she knew he was going to give them to the Brotherhood?

When he touched it, the Necklace glowed brightly, just as the other two had. Yami had to look away. He didn't see Ishizu smile slightly.

When the glow died, he placed the item in a bag. Ishizu nodded. 'Marik is in the other office. He knows to give the Rod to you. He is…not happy about it, but he knows that you need them.'

'Just what do you know of…'

Ishizu held a hand up to silence him. 'No, do not ask too many questions. What is happening needs to happen. I cannot say more than that.'

Yami stood up and shook the hand of his colleague. 'As soon as it is all over, I will be back.' He then turned to leave, shutting the door behind him.

Ishizu watched him leave. 'Yes, maybe, but not in the capacity that you know.'

Yami stepped quickly towards the other office. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He opened it and stepped into a darkened room. 'Marik?' he said. 'Are you in here?'

'Over here,' came a hushed voice. 'Please be quiet though.'

Yami walked silently over to a corner of the room where the voice had come from, and found Marik lying on a couch with a damp flannel pressed against his forehead and covering his eyes. Yami suppressed a smile. 'Drunk again?'

Marik waved a hand in the general direction of Yami. 'No, if I was drunk, I wouldn't have the hangover yet.' He lifted the flannel and sat up, very slowly. 'You've come for the Millennium Rod?'

'Yes. Ishizu said you knew I was here for it, although, I am intrigued as to what she saw in that vision of hers.'

Marik smiled weakly and then winced. 'Mm, it hurts! Damn whiskey!'

'Who was it this time? Did Odeon challenge you to 'Who Falls First' again?'

The lavender-eyed teen laughed weakly. 'No, I was trying to seal a deal for some new funding. The guy who I was trying to get to sign on the dotted line is a Yank, a Texan at that, owns several oil fields and the such, and he decided to see if I could best him in a drinking game.' Marik put the flannel up to his head again. 'I won…barely.'

'Did you at least get the money?'

Marik glared at his friend but then smiled. 'Signed on the dotted line...when he recovered that is. Lucky drunk. He recovered this morning, I'm still suffering!'

Yami sat next to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. 'You'll get over it, just like you always do.'

'This from the man that never gets drunk! I've seen you put away a bottle or two and not even have that glazed expression!'

Yami laughed. 'I do seem to be able to avoid the hangover bit.'

'Lucky bastard.'

Yami's expression changed to seriousness. 'Marik, I need the Rod, and I need it without further delay.'

The blonde Egyptian frowned. 'Yes, I'll get it.' He stood up gingerly and staggered over to a large safe in the other corner of the room. He switched a small lamp on and scowled at the light. He quickly put in the code and when the door clicked, he pulled the golden item out. It glowed slightly, in the hands of its apparent true keeper. He switched the lamp off and swayed back over the couch. He handed it to Yami.

Yami held his hand out to take it and when he placed his fingers around the shaft of the Item, it exploded into light.

'Holy shit!' Marik recoiled. He fell to the floor and shielded his eyes. Yami also had to look away.

When the light faded, Marik's eyes were wide. 'It…didn't do that before! Ishizu's vision must be right!'

Yami frowned. 'What? What did she see?' He knelt down next to his friend. 'Please tell me. Why are the Item's reacting this way to me?'

Marik, unblinking, turned to look at Yami. 'I can't tell you, you have to discover that for yourself, even if that means putting the world in danger.'

Yami gripped the Rod tighter. 'I will not allow the Brotherhood to perform that Ritual, but I need them to…' His reason sounded very slight in his head, but he knew it was his fault Yugi was in danger. 'I need them to save someone.'

Marik's wide eyes had softened. 'I know.'

They got off the floor and Yami walked to the door after depositing the Rod in his bag. He turned to Marik. 'Thank you for understanding, even if I don't.'

Marik smiled. 'Don't worry, Pharaoh. You know better than that! Oh, by the way. Pegasus won't be as easy as my sister and me. He doesn't believe you should have it so easily. You're going to have to use stealth to get the Eye from him.'

Yami returned the grin. 'Thanks for the information. Next time we see each other, I will let you drink me under the table.'

Marik slapped him on the shoulder, but didn't say anything more. They parted company, Marik watching his friend leave to continue his mission. 'If only that were possible, my Pharaoh.' He returned to his couch.

**Domino**

Seto Kaiba put the phone down and looked at Rhiannon and Andrew. 'He's got two more items.'

'He moves quickly,' Rhiannon said, unimpressed.

'His next stop is America. San Francisco. He's going to see Pegasus, I'm sure of it.'

Andrew and Rhiannon looked at each other. Pegasus was a very powerful man, and they knew he'd once worked for the Brotherhood, but was converted after one member had killed his wife. It had been an accident, but that member had not lived to see another day. Pegasus then hid away from the world behind security to the hilt and when he did go out, it was unannounced and with a large entourage of bodyguards.

'I hope he is as good as everyone says he is. He'll need all his training and probably more to get into that fortress.'

Seto laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them. 'He has four days left. He had better get a move on.'

**San Francisco – day four, midnight**

Yami staggered off the plane. That was a long flight! He'd lost an entire day because of the length of the flight. They'd had to stop over at Miami to refuel, then headed across to San Francisco. But this suited Yami quite well, because it meant he could infiltrate Pegasus' bulding at night. He was sure from what Marik had told him that Pegasus would not just hand the Eye to him.

He got into a taxi and then headed for Pegasus' office block, which also served as his home, when he wasn't at Duellist Kingdom.

He approached the front doors, which he was sure would be closed, but there were still lights on in the office and two guards standing outside.

'Nice night, gentlemen?' he said casually. He breezed passed them, but they didn't stop him. _Hmm, that's strange._ He entered the reception area and headed for the elevators. Again, no one tried to stop him.

Standing in the elevator, he was just about to press a button when the whole mechanism shuddered and started to rise exceptionally quickly, which floored Yami. He struggled to get to his feet as the lift rose higher in the building. He grabbed a hold of a railing and hauled himself up just as the lift stopped on the thirty-fifth floor with a sudden stop. He was lifted off his feet and came crashing back down. Only his training kept him from breaking something. The door dinged and opened into an office.

'Welcome, Yami-boy!' a familiar voice echoed into his ears. 'Please do step into my office.'

Carefully stepping out of the lift holding his hip where he'd hit the floor, Yami looked around the room for Pegasus J. Crawford, creator of Duel Monsters and one of the richest men in the gaming world.

'Now, now, my dear boy. It just won't do to have you loitering at the doorway like that. Come and sit down. You've had a rather long flight!'

Yami went over to the desk and sat down in a comfortable looking chair. He sighed as he sat, letting the soft velvet rub against his bare arms. He closed his eyes briefly then looked across the desk. 'Thank you, Pegasus.'

The high back chair opposite him swung round to reveal a man with long straight silver hair and brown eyes. 'Think nothing of it. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?'

'I'll be blunt, Pegasus. I need the Millennium Eye and I need it now. I am stretched for time and can't explain my motives.'

Pegasus stroked his chin thoughtfully. 'The words of a desperate man.'

Yami raised an eyebrow? 'What?'

Pegasus leaned forward in his seat. 'Only a desperate man on a sinister mission would walk into my offices and demand such a thing.' He silenced Yami before he could say anything else. 'On the other hand, no one with a sinister mission would have been allowed to so casually walk into this office and face me. I know what you need, Yami and why. And sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have the Eye anymore.'

It was Yami's turn to lean forward. 'What? Why?'

'I sent it to Tokyo for further testing. Didn't Ishizu tell you this?'

Yami growled under his breath. 'No, she did not.'

Pegasus put on an expression of innocence. 'Oh my. I am sorry you had to come all this way for nothing.'

Yami got up, royally pissed off. 'I'm sure you will understand if I do not stay longer than I have to?'

Pegasus motioned towards the door. 'Please, don't let me keep you.'

Yami made to turn away when something in his mind caused him stop. He glanced round at the older man. 'You...wouldn't be lying to me, Pegasus, would you?'

The silver-haired man shrugged. 'Whatever gave you that impression?'

'I'm getting this feeling that the Eye is still in this building.' He turned his piercing stare towards Pegasus, trying to read him, but the man was just smiling at him.

'Hmm, what good senses you have. You're right, I was fibbing.' He stood up noting the almost imperceptible look of relief in Yami's expression. 'I tell you what, Yami-boy, I have a proposition for you. Since you are my colleague of sorts, but are currently being influenced by the enemy, I cannot in good conscious just give the Eye to you. You will have to find it. It is in this building, somewhere, but I'm only going to give you an hour to find it and retrieve it. After an hour, I will call my security and they will be ordered to subdue you by any means necessary. If you're truly meant to have it, you'll make it.' He pulled out a stopwatch and pressed the button. 'Off you go!'

Yami turned and ran for the lift. He pressed the call button and the doors opened. He stepped in and pressed the button for the ground floor.

'Oh, Yami-boy, one last thing,' Pegasus called as the doors were closing. 'Watch out for the traps and guards that have been set. They can be quite…harsh!' He burst into a fit of maniacal laughter. The doors closed fully and the lift headed down.

TBC...

* * *

Part two of San Francisco coming up after 10 reviews!

BTW peeps, I know you like the fic, but some constructive praise would be nice. Why do you like about the fic? Good writing, keeping characters in character, do I leave you wanting more at the end of each chapter? Let me know!! Once thing you could tell me is if anything really made you laugh? What was your favourite part? Did you think anything was REALLY cleverly said/done? I try to answer these questions in all my reviews because I know how much people love hearing that they made an impression.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi all, thanks for all your great reviews! I couldn't wait for the 10 reviews to upload the next chapter, but with any luck, you'll be thrilled (or outraged) about this one that double the amount of people will review...well, there's hoping, isn't there?

This chapter is the one of the most action-filled I think I have ever written. I kinda like the idea of Yami being all active instead of using cards all the time! Well, this is an AU fic...

Something saddens me though. Was looking at my stats and on average about 350 people have read the fic and have kept with it, BUT about 2000 hits have been made to the first chapter! Of course, the first chapter is what grabs people, but I thought it was quite grabby! No? Yes? Obviously, 350 of you love the fic, but what about the other over 1000 people? Does anyone have any idea what could have been more attention grabbing?

Anyway, just a thought...sigh...

Read on!

* * *

Countenance - Chapter 13 (unlucky for some) 

**San Francisco - Continued**

Yami stood watching the floor number go down slowly. The lift wasn't acting peculiarly this time but he still held on tightly.

_That was strange,_ Yami thought. _I _could _feel that the Eye was in the building. I don't know how or why, but I must be somehow connected to the Items. That much is obvious with the way they react to me and from what Ishizu and Marik said...cryptive as it was._ He rested his head on the back of the lift and looked up. There was a hatch above him. _This must all have something to do with Ishizu's vision, but what was it? Why could she not tell me, and how is it that Pegasus knows about it?_ He sighed and closed his eyes. He was tired. Travelling long distances had never agreed with him, and to have done so much of it in the last few days was taking its toll on him.

Just then, he felt something, like a brief heat on his face and it made him open his eyes. He quickly pressed the emergency stop button and the lift shuddered to a halt. He looked at the floor number. Twenty-five, but the feeling had gone. He pressed the combination of buttons that cancelled out the ground floor destination and pressed the button for twenty-seven. He then pressed the emergency stop again and the lift spluttered back into life. He went up one floor when he felt it again. _It's on twenty-six!_ Yami suddenly felt very nervous. What did this all mean? He could sense the Items? And why now? Why not before? When he'd been to see them at the Tomb before they were carted off, he'd touched them. Why didn't they glow then? And why not the Items in Russia and France? He certainly hadn't felt anything when the Necklace was right in front of him.

He decided to collect his thoughts later as the door to floor twenty-seven opened. He pressed the button for twenty-six and looked at his watch. It had only been a few minutes. He probably wouldn't need the whole hour. Pegasus had underestimated him. In fact, he'd underestimated himself.

The door to twenty-six opened and he was about to step out when he noticed several robots standing in the hallway. Yami was amazed. They looked like Maneater Bugs, from the Duel Monsters game. He smiled. Pegasus was a little obsessed.

The Bugs turned towards the lift when the door dinged. Their eyes began to glow red.

'_Scanning for recognition…file not found…intruder alert!_' Yami heard.

'_Initialise Operation Alpha_!' There was a loud beep that echoed through the hall and the lights turned from standard yellow to red.

All the robots began to advance on Yami. He stepped back into the lift. Crap. _I'm going to have to find another way!_ He pressed the lift button to go up to the next floor, but nothing happened. He pressed it frantically while the Bugs got closer.

'_Operation Alpha complete. Commence Operation Beta!_' The Bugs all lifted their arms and the claws were replaced with what Yami guessed were even deadlier weapons. The closest Bug's weapon began to glow. _Ah, Alpha must have meant stopping my escape, which means the elevator will no longer respond. Beta probably has something to do with…_ A shot was fired. It missed him completely, but he could tell the rest were getting ready to do the same. It was just a warning shot. 'I'm guessing Pegasus doesn't take prisoners!'

The Bugs all geared to fire, their weapons beginning to glow. Yami, for good measure, pressed the door close button again, but it didn't work. At the same time, he was frantically searching for some sort of exit. The nearest door out of the hallway was halfway down. He'd have to dodge passed six Bugs before he could get to it, and there was no guarantee that it was unlocked.

Then he remembered the hatch in the lift ceiling. He quickly jumped up onto the railings and pushed on the hatch. It came away easily and he swung up. He heard several shots fired by the Bugs and brought his legs up as fast as he could, fearing injury to his legs. He then closed the hatch.

Catching his breath, he leaned against the brick wall of the elevator shaft. Suddenly, shots were fired through the elevator and the hatch was blown away. A quick look down showed Yami that the robots were in the lift now. He swiftly found the air conditioning off shoot and removed the grate. He had to use some force, but adrenaline coursed through his body, as he suddenly feared for his life and the grate came away with little exertion. He crawled into the small tunnel and hoped that the Bugs couldn't get out of the lift the way he'd come.

He scrambled along the chute looking through each grate as he came to them. Luckily, the robots were not smart enough to place the sound in the chute. They must be sensor driven. He paused to briefly look at the doors on the opposite side of the hall. They didn't have any details on them. He decided to stop for a second to gather his senses.

He lay on his back, closed his eyes and tried to sense the Item as he had before. He could hear the clanking of the robots below, but he tried to tune them out. Soon he heard nothing, trying to search the building mentally. He didn't know the layout too well, but he started seeing images in his mind. They were fuzzy, but there was a glow of gold leading him somewhere. He finally reached a room, and he saw the Eye, very clearly, in the centre of it. Around the room were various laser beams. No doubt, if they were broken, it would set off an alarm system.

Yami was snapped back to reality when he heard metal on metal heading closer. He lifted his head up to sight the source. Further down the chute was a smaller robot. It looked nothing like a Duel Monster, but did look like a spider. It's fangs dripped slightly with a paralysing formula, perhaps even true poison. It spotted him and headed for him at an alarming rate.

Yami quickly flipped back onto his stomach and crawled as fast as he could down the tunnel. He turned a left bend and saw another grate on his right. He looked into the room, which was full of storage boxes. He pushed on the grate, but it didn't budge. He repositioned himself and kicked at it, the sound of the mechanical spider getting closer, it's legs clacking along the chute.

A final desperate kick coupled with a frustrated cry earned Yami a satisfying crunch as the grate gave way and clattered to the ground below. He pushed himself through and jumped down to the floor below. He had to roll to prevent an injury but snapped back up instantaneously ready to fight the spider.

The spider stopped at the vent and looked into the room. It saw him standing there and jumped down. It landed with a thump and one of its legs came off unbalancing it slightly. Yami smirked. It has misjudged the distance to the floor.

The spider's fangs clicked together and it wobbled over to him adjusting itself as it went. Soon, it had adapted to the loss of a leg and started to advance more quickly.

Yami backed away and jumped up onto some of the boxes. One gave way under his foot and he fell in. He breathed in sharply as a long spike narrowly missed impaling him. That could have been disastrous! Then he had an idea.

He hoisted himself out of the box and grabbed the spike. He brandished it like a weapon and eyed the spider warily. The spider stopped when it saw Yami was no longer unarmed. It feinted forward to test him. He didn't flinch. He smiled, eyes narrowing.

Then the spider leapt forward and Yami brought the long object down to stop it in its tracks. Another two legs came off. The spider appeared to shake and looked up at him again. It scuttled to the left and he followed it with the spike. It scuttled to the right and then lunged again.

Yami pulled back on the spike and shoved it forward. The pointed end passed through the spider and it stopped dead, just short of Yami's hands. The sudden weight caused Yami to drop the wooden object. The spider tried to get up, but the spike was too front heavy. It kept dipping. Eventually, Yami saw some of its electrics sparking and soon the perfunctory machine shorted out.

Making sure not to touch the fangs, Yami removed the now dead machine from the spike. He looked at it and carefully removed a reflective component. _I am sure I will find a use for this,_ he thought.

He sidled over to the door of the storage room and turned the handle quietly. It opened and he peeked out. The Maneater Bugs were all congregated at the other end of the hall by the lift. Yami frowned. He wouldn't be able to get to the right door in time. He stepped back into the storage room and closed the door with a soft click.

With some struggling, he returned to the vent he'd dropped down from and listened for any more spiders. There were none. He continued to the right and turned another left bend. He was now heading back down the hall towards the elevator shaft.

He felt a twinge to his right and immediately followed the next right bend. He stopped at each vent until he finally came across the room where the Eye was being held. He quickly looked at his watch. He only had thirty-five minutes left to get the Eye before more security was alerted. No doubt Pegasus had everyone on stand-by waiting for the time limit to finish.

He pushed on the vent and after a few minutes of struggling, he managed to get it off without having to kick it in. It would have fallen on the floor and set off the alarms. He leaned through the small opening and looked around the room properly. He could see the Eye in a display case and clearly saw the red beams of the lasers. He looked at each point and noticed that the beam emanated from one machine and was bounced back and forth using mirrors. Yami was surprised. He would have thought Pegasus would be able to afford a few more laser projectors, but he counted his blessings.

He lowered himself to the ground and landed just before the laser beams. He took out the small reflector he'd taken from the mechanical spider and traced the beams as best he could. He lay on the ground to see how low the beams went and found he could squirm underneath the first few. He found the original beam projector and positioned himself so that he was comfortable enough to slowly manoeuvre his reflector.

He wasn't sure if this would work. If not, he could always grab the Eye and escape through the hatches. He'd have to beat off a few guards. Best not to have to come to that though.

His reflector hit the original beam and bounced. The beams disappeared and quickly, he found the final mirror and positioned his reflector in such a way that the final beam was still on the circuit. Sweat dropped from his nose as he held his breath. There were no alarms. He'd recovered the beam quick enough so that the alarm wasn't triggered.

He secured the reflector in such a way that he could move away from it and headed over to the Eye. As he approached, it glinted in the light of the room. He lifted the glass and picked it up. It glowed as the others had. 'At least there is some consistency,' he said aloud. He turned to leave and looked at his watch. He had fifteen minutes to get out of the building.

Getting out was easier than he could have hoped for. He got back into the vents and followed his nose until he reached the elevator shaft again. He climbed up (because the elevator was still stuck) and he found a residential floor, which had a separate lift so the office workers didn't disturb the residents. He dropped onto carpet and quickly made his way to the other lift. He pressed the call button and stepped in.

On the ground floor, he marched out of the building as casually as he could and wasn't stopped. He looked at his watch. He'd had three minutes to spare. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at the tall building.

On the thirty-fifth floor, Pegasus had put in a call to his guards to stand down and not stop Yami from escaping with his prize once he'd managed to snag it. He was a man of his word after all and he'd been impressed with Yami's abilities. He watched as the young man hailed a cab and sped off to whereabouts unknown.

He smiled sadly. 'God help us all if you are wrong, Ishizu.'

**Domino**

Yugi sat in a corner of his room clutching a heavy lamp, waiting. So far, he'd been very lucky keeping Bakura away from him, but the man was relentless in his mission. Yugi had tried to tell someone about the nightly visits, but no one believed him saying that the door was guarded every minute of the day. He had tried to say that Bakura had the Millennium Ring, but the guards had laughed. He had a feeling that unless he could tell Kaiba this himself, he wouldn't get it through to anyone.

Yugi suddenly felt cold, and fear clutched at his heart. He knew that Bakura was here, but he just couldn't see him. Yugi jerked to his feet when Bakura materialised next to him. He waved the lamp about, but he was stopped by strong hands.

Bakura gripped the small wrist tightly and painfully causing Yugi to drop the lamp. Not letting go of the wrist, Bakura stepped forward and pushed Yugi towards the bed.

Yugi drew in a breath and tried to scream for help, but quickly found Bakura's other hand around his neck. His eyes grew wide and he looked up at the taller man. Tears formed in his eyes. Realisation hit home. A person could only be lucky so many times. It wasn't time for breakfast, there was no storm outside, and no one believed that Bakura could get in the room. No one would rescue him this time.

'Please,' he whispered blinking so that warm tears fell down his cheek. 'Please don't do this. Kaiba promised Yami that nothing would happen to me while he was away.'

Bakura smiled wickedly but didn't let go. 'Then he should have anticipated all eventualities.' He squeezed his hand around Yugi's neck a little tighter and then shoved the boy onto the bed.

Yugi landed with a small bounce and coughed. He sat up with his back against the cold wall and instantly curled up into a ball, pulling his knees to his chest. Again, he pleaded for Bakura to leave him alone.

Bakura leaned over the boy and ran a finger up his arm. He licked his lips. 'There's nothing to stop me now, little one.' He pushed Yugi down. 'I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream.'

* * *

(ducks and hides) SORRY!! I know a lot of you didn't want Bakura to get to Yugi in the end, but in a small way, it is an essential part of the story, and you'll all see why in a while. 

Come on! I know you have it in you! Give me 13 reviews!!! The three will make up for the lack of 3 for the last chapter. Chapter 14 on it's way soon. Here's a sneak peek!

**Chapter 14 preview:**

Yami was sweating slightly. He wiped his forehead with the back of this right hand and picked up another piece. It slot into a space and he dug into the box for another one. There were only two left. Yami looked at the Puzzle. _Hmm, this took no time at all._ He put the second to last piece in and picked up the last.

He looked at it. The last piece had the Eye of Horus on it and glinted brightly. Yami had a sense of foreboding, but in an almost zombie like state, unblinking he pushed the last piece into place. The group in the secret room held their breath.

The Puzzle glowed dimly, the eye of Horus glowing more brightly, as if studying him. Yami felt like the puzzle had a mind of its own. He could almost feel it smile.

_Welcome back, Pharaoh,_ Yami heard inside his head.


	14. Chapter 14

Gah! I feel like I'm limping along with the reviews, guys. Sure I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten, so I'm probably just being petty. I do know this time last year, a lot of people were on holiday or went away and so reviews were reduced, but okay, 10 reviews per chapter average is not bad going.

So, although I didn't make up the 3 missing ones for chapter 12, here's the next chapter anyway.

**

* * *

**

**Countenance - Chapter 14**

**Tokyo – day five, midnight**

Yami stood in front of vast building that was the New Order Headquarters in Tokyo. It looked like there was nothing going on, but Yami knew that below ground, there were probably more people awake at this time of the night than during the day. He stepped up to the front door and swiped his card through. It was still working, despite the lack of contact for over two weeks. If they had discontinued his access, it had been reinstated when Ishizu contacted them.

Yami walked into the foyer and headed for the restricted access elevator. He swiped his card again and entered the small enclosure. He swiped his card again, entered a code and pressed the door close button. The lift descended and soon the doors opened up into a bustling community. Several faces turned to look at the newcomer and most went back to what they were doing. A few looked happy and relieved to see him. Yami hardly recognised half of them. Lots had changed in two weeks, it seemed.

A tall brunette ran up to him and threw her arms around him. They nearly tumbled to the floor. 'Yami!' she cried.

Yami hugged her tightly. 'Téa,' he greeted her affectionately.

'We thought you were dead!' she said high pitched with a smile on her face, clearly glad that he wasn't. Then she frowned and punched him on the shoulder. 'We thought you were dead, you jerk!' A few people stopped to watch the two at this outburst.

'I'm sorry, Tea, I was indisposed and couldn't make any contact.' Yami said rubbing his shoulder. He glanced over his friend's shoulder at the gathering crowd.

Téa turned to the group watching them and scowled. 'Do you need some more work to do? Because I can give you some!' They all turned away quickly and got on with their stuff. Téa grabbed Yami's arm and dragged him into a small boardroom. She closed the door behind her. 'What happened, Yami? Why were you 'indisposed'?'

Yami asked her if she'd spoken to Ishizu recently. Téa shook her head saying that the sort of information that filtered down to her level was not the full story anyway. Yami decided to tell her that he'd been to see Kaiba, was detained and then escaped.

'Oh, Yami, I am so sorry! What did they want?'

'I'm not sure,' he lied and shifted slightly in the seat. 'Uh, look Téa; I need to see the Millennium Puzzle. Ishizu asked me to conduct some tests to determine the authenticity of it against the other Items, since there has been no other reaction from it. Do you know if I have the clearance?'

'You should! After all, you're the one who suggested it stay here. I think you're probably the most famous person here and would be allowed anywhere!'

Yami stood up. 'Let me just go test that theory.'

* * *

Yami swiped his card through the reader and yet another door opened. He sighed. He knew that the Puzzle was a powerful Item according to the research they had done, but he'd just swiped his way through four high security doors and the end was nowhere in sight. He growled when he came up against another door. 

The large door opened and finally Yami reached his goal. In the centre of a large room surrounded by electrical equipment and testing stations stood a glass case with the Millennium Puzzle. It was in pieces and inside a golden box with the Eye of Horus on it. Yami approached the stand and swiped his card into the slot and the glass case lifted with a hiss. Yami carefully picked up the box and took it over to a table. He opened the box and picked up a piece of the puzzle. It didn't glow.

'Maybe the reason it's not reacting to anyone is because it needs to be put together,' he said out loud to himself. He sat down at the table and pulled out another piece. It fit perfectly into the piece he'd been holding. _Lucky._ He tried another pice and it too fit without a problem. _That's interesting…_He pulled out another piece and slot it in place. _This is starting to get creepy. I feel like I've done this before._ He continued pulling out just the right piece to fit into the growing Pyramid shape.

Unbeknownst to Yami, on the level above where a one-way glass room was, several people were watching him. Ishizu was one of them, amongst others, including a man known as Nathaniel Streeter, who was the head of the New Order.

'Are you sure about this, Ishizu?' Nathaniel asked the black-haired woman.

'The vision of the future and the past were fuzzy, but I am sure this is all happening for a reason. His current mission is out of love, but that was only the facility for all this to occur.' She watched as piece-by-piece Yami put the puzzle together. 'We all tried to put the Puzzle together. No one could even find the correct piece even by process of elimination, and yet look at how easily he is doing it. He _must_ be the one.'

Nathaniel, who was a tall, thin man with a business-like demeanour, ran his fingers through his short brown hair. 'Well, we'll just see.' They went back to watching the young man.

Yami was sweating slightly. He wiped his forehead with the back of this right hand and picked up another piece. It slot into a space and he dug into the box for another one. There were only two left. Yami looked at the Puzzle. _This took no time at all! I know I'm good with puzzles, but this is ridiculous!_ He put the second to last piece in and picked up the last.

He looked at it. The last piece had the Eye of Horus on it and glinted brightly. Yami had a sense of foreboding, but in an almost zombie like state, unblinking he pushed the last piece into place. The group in the secret room held their breath.

The Puzzle glowed dimly, the eye of Horus glowing more brightly, as if studying him. Yami felt like the puzzle had a mind of its own. He could almost feel it smile.

_Welcome back, Pharaoh,_ Yami heard inside his head.

Suddenly, a blinding white light and a shock wave erupted from the puzzle and Yami flew backwards onto the floor, knocked off the chair. Ishizu, Nathaniel and the others watching had to cover their eyes. A shrill and constant sound flowed from the Item and the building seemed to shake.

Ishizu covered her ears. 'I think it's working!' she yelled. Nathaniel could only nod in agreement. He was holding onto a chair for dear life.

Yami, gripping onto the Puzzle tightly, had his eyes shut. He heard someone yelling. It was a few seconds before he realised it was him. He was in pain! His whole body felt like it was in a vice. He was being crushed!

Then, as suddenly as it started, Yami felt the pain die away. He opened his eyes and found he was floating above a vast city. In front of him was a palace. His eyes widened as off in the distance, he saw the Great Pyramids of Egypt. _I must be dreaming,_ he thought.

_Not dreaming so much as seeing a vision of the past,_ a voice that sounded remarkably like his said next to him.

Yami turned and saw another person floating next to him. He gasped. It was him!

_Not you exactly, Yami,_ the man said understanding his look-a-like's surprise. _I am Atem, Pharaoh of this land._ He motioned towards all they could see._ You are a…descendant of mine, or more acurately, a reincarnation of me. But you needed to piece the Puzzle together to release my essence, which will now flow into you. This must be done in order to fulfil your destiny. _Atem looked at him through purple eyes, just like Yami's, and smiled.

Yami studied the man. He was wearing typical attire for the year in which the great pharaoh had lived. He also looked about twenty-two, the same age as Yami. _But, why am I here? What is my destiny?_

_Yami, you were guided these past few years towards a goal that you have not yet reached. You are nearly there, and piecing together the Millennium Puzzle was only part of your journey._

Yami realised he was still clutching the Puzzle. _What must I do? _He was suddenly bombarded with images of the past. Images of the Millennium Items being created to enhance the Kingdom's offensive and defensive strategy, an evil-being rising in the wake of their conception, devastation…the horror of the desolation was unbearable. Then, hope rose, the Pharaoh coming together with his loyal priests to stop the evil, a sacrifice, then, peace. _Wait,_ Yami thought. _Was that Seto Kaiba, and Ishizu?_

When the flashes stopped, Atem smiled. _Your path must continue. Save your love, but at a cost. Then you will be forced to do what you were born to do. And I will be there to guide you…_ Atem's image faded.

_Wait! Who were those people I saw? Why was Kaiba there?_

Atem's voice was now in his head. _All will be revealed soon…_

Yami opened his eyes and found himself back at the HQ. He was lying on his back, the Millennium Puzzle pressed tightly to his chest. He was also surrounded by several people. He turned his head to the side and saw Nathaniel. 'Nat,' he began.

Nat smiled. 'Are you okay, Yami? You had us worried there for a second.'

Yami was helped up and he then saw Ishizu and Marik. They had worried looks on their faces, but when they saw he was okay, they both breathed sighs of relief. 'I'm fine.' He looked at the Puzzle. He then quickly looked at his watch. He didn't have much time to get back to Domino. 'I have to go!' he shouted and began to run for the doors. Several people stepped in his way to stop him from taking the Puzzle.

'Let him go,' Ishizu said. 'This has to happen.'

Yami turned briefly to Ishizu and Nat and smiled. 'Thank you.' He turned back and ran as fast as he could, not stopping until he got back to the plane and soon, he was on his way back to Domino.

* * *

**Domino – day six, before dawn, 4 hours to go**

Bakura looked at the sobbing boy on the bed and smiled wickedly. He hadn't been able to help himself. After the first time he'd had Yugi, he'd been back several times, overpowered him and raped him. And each time, Yugi would try to fight futilely, which only fuelled Bakura's want, and then he would scream when he was entered and sob until it was over. Bakura would then leave him crying on his bed and disappear into the shadows without a word.

This time, however, before he left, Bakura went back to the bed and sat down. Yugi flinched. He chuckled. 'You're such a good lay, little one.' He ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. 'Hmm, so soft.' He grabbed a handful and pulled Yugi's head up. The boy winced in pain. 'You know that Yami will fail in his quest to save you, don't you? He cannot possibly get all seven Items, not when I have one of them.'

'And what will Kaiba do when he finds out you've been keeping it from him?' Yugi asked through his pain. He knew Bakura couldn't kill him at the moment, and there was nothing worse than rape that he could do to punish Yugi's impudence.

Bakura chuckled again. 'No one believed you when you told them I have the Ring.' He let go of Yugi's hair and shoved the naked boy back down. He looked at a clock. 'Yami only has four hours to get back here and give all the Items to Kaiba, and when he fails, I will get to have even more fun with you. I will make you my pet. And since Yami will be desolate and Kaiba will have no use for him, I'm sure I will have my true prize, which is Yami himself. And once I have tortured him into submission or unconsciousness, I will kill him! And then,' Bakura laughed. 'We'll see how well the Brotherhood does with only six Items.'

'Just what did Yami do to you that you hate him so much?'

'That's none of your business, brat!' He slapped Yugi across the face. 'Now be a good little boy and go to sleep. You have a big day of torture ahead.'

Yugi watched as Bakura tapped into the magic of the Ring and disappeared into the shadows. As soon as the thief was gone, he wiped his tear stained face, went over to the closet where a few articles of clothing hung and began to get dressed.

He wandered back over to his bed and noticed the blood on the sheets where once again, Bakura had not so much as prepared him before taking him. He shuddered at the memory and tears flooded to his eyes once more. No one even seemed to question the blood. Not when a maid came to collect them. Again, he'd tried to warn her about his predicament, but she had hurried along with her duties and didn't listen.

'Yami, please. I need you to make this all better. Please!'

* * *

10 more reviews and you'll get chapter 15. Please let me know if you like it! I'm assuming that you do if you've read this far. 


	15. Chapter 15

Hi All! Thanks very much for your reviews, and I believe I have 2 brand new readers and reviewers! Thank you for submitting your reviews, it was great!

I'm on holiday at the moment, but decided to take 20 mins out (at £1 per 20 mins!!!) to submit the next chapter.

Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 15. I don't think this chapter is too exciting, although my favourite bit is in this.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Countenance - Chapter 15**

The helicopter touched down above the Kaiba Mansion just as the sun was breaking through the horizon. Yami slung his bag with the Millennium Items over his shoulder and as the wind from the blades whipped his hair about, he looked at the rising sun. It would be a beautiful sunrise, but he didn't have time to enjoy it. He wasn't sure if Kaiba would be absolutely true to his word about releasing Yugi into Bakura's 'care' on the dot of the seventh day. He also had to get the Ring from the thief.

He followed Roland through the roof access door and down into the mansion proper where he was led to Kaiba's office. As he had expected, Kaiba was there with the two young men he'd seen before the week had begun.

Seto looked at Yami as he entered. He raised an eyebrow. 'Hmmm, cutting it a bit close, aren't you?'

'Crossing the finish line first and winning by a mile or a hairs breadth is all the same. I'm here now on as per deadline, am I not?'

'Indeed, and you have everything we asked for?'

'Yes.' He held the bag in front of him.

Rhiannon snickered. 'Looks like Christmas has come early and Saint Nick has brought us some presents.' He reached forward to take the bag, but Yami pulled it out of his reach. Rhiannon growled.

'Before I give these to you, I want to see Yugi.' He narrowed his eyes. 'And Bakura. You promised he wouldn't touch Yugi, I want to make sure of it.'

Seto picked up a phone and pressed a button. 'Yes, bring the boy to the office. And find Bakura. He needs to be here as well.' He put the phone down. 'So, seven items in seven days. That must have been strenuous.'

'Why bother to make small talk?' Yami asked with a bitter look on his face.

Seto shrugged. 'I just think what you've accomplished deserves some credit. The flight from Egypt to America nearly cost you a whole day.'

Just then, the door flew open and Bakura casually strolled in. He was followed shortly by a guard and Yugi.

Yami's face softened at the sight of Yugi and he dropped the bag on the floor. It landed with a dull thud and the items clinked together inside. He held his arms out and Yugi ran to him.

'Yugi!' He embraced the smaller boy and hugged him tightly.

'Yami, you're here!' Yugi had tears in his eyes.

Yami pushed him away slightly, never actually letting go and examined him. 'Are you okay?'

Yugi looked down at the floor. 'Don't give them the Items! Kaiba didn't fulfil his end of the bargain,' Yugi said quickly.

Yami looked at him inquisitively. 'What do you mean?'

Yugi looked down at the floor. 'I…I was…' He looked over at Bakura. The thief glared at him with a look of death. But what did he have to lose? 'I was hurt.'

Yami's eyes widened. 'What?' In the background Seto raised an eyebrow.

'By him.' Yugi pointed to Bakura. Yami and Seto looked at the thief.

The guard looked at Seto. 'I can assure you, no one except Greta and the maids have been into that room. There was a twenty-four hour watch. And he was escorted everywhere.'

'Hey!' Rhiannon said as he lifted the Items out of the bag one at a time. 'I can only count five items and one that's broken in bits!' He looked up at Yami, who was holding Yugi very close. 'He failed, Seto!'

'I did not fail. The Millennium Puzzle has to be pieced together and the last Item, the Millennium Ring, is here, but I don't think you should have them considering you let Yugi be hurt by that maniac!'

Everyone was talking at the same time now; the guard reinforcing his staff's duties hadn't failed, Rhiannon saying that Kaiba should kill Yugi for Yami's failure, and Yami was whispering to Yugi that everything would be alright.

Seto stood up. 'Be quiet!' he yelled. Everyone froze. 'There is no way that little brat could have been hurt by the thief. He could not have gone in without being spotted! Not only is there a constant guard, but there is a video camera outside of the door, and no one entered that room unnecessarily!'

Yami's face was contorted into an expression of utter rage. 'Are you so dull minded that you cannot see what is right in front of you?' He turned towards Bakura. 'He has the Ring and has been using it to access areas through the shadows. Bakura, why don't you show Kaiba your trinket, and also explain what it does!'

Bakura bristled. 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

Yugi stepped forward boldly, nothing to lose now that Yami was back. 'You used the Millennium Ring to travel the shadows. You came into my room every night Yami was away and at first, you didn't get anywhere, but three nights ago you…' Yugi choked on his words. Yami pulled Yugi into another embrace. '…you raped me. And then you did it again and again!' He buried his face in Yami's chest. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He then whispered just loud enough for Yami to hear. 'I'm just glad you had me first.'

Yami had to suppress a sob from escaping him. He'd taken Kaiba's word that Yugi would be safe from harm, but of course, Kaiba hadn't known about the Millennium Ring, or its powers. 'Yugi, I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you,' he whispered inaudibly to the rest, but loud enough so Yugi could hear.

Yugi nuzzled Yami's neck. 'It's okay. You're here now.'

Seto watched their interaction. 'That's very touching, but you failed Yami. I have five Items and a useless cluster of golden pieces. I need all seven intact.'

'The Millennium Ring is around Bakura's neck. I'm not sure why he is hiding it from you. Perhaps he seeks to control it and all its powers.' Yami let go of Yugi, setting him down in a chair, but not really wanting to leave him even for a second. 'Search him, you have nothing to lose, and a lot to gain if I am correct.'

'If anyone so much as tries to touch me, they will definitely have something to lose!' Bakura spat.

Seto linked his fingers and sighed. 'There is an easier way,' he said thinking about the danger he'd be putting his men in if they even approached the dangerous thief. 'I don't like to admit it, but there is a camera set up in each of the private rooms. I don't usually watch them, no one does, because they are simply there for times such as these.' He picked up his remote and the cabinet with the big television opened. He switched it on and flicked through a series of images until he got to the one of Yugi's room. He then dialled another code and the image flashed as the days rewound.

Bakura watched the images flash by. _Shit!_

Yami put his arms around Yugi again and shielded his eyes. He had no reason to doubt Yugi's words, but if he was right, he didn't need to see his own rape.

Seto stopped at the images from three nights ago and they all watched the footage. They saw Yugi in the corner of his room with a lamp looking worried. Then, the room darkened a bit and Bakura suddenly materialised next to the boy, as if he'd stepped out of the shadows. There were collective gasps around the room, but Seto shushed them, even though there was no sound.

'We have seen enough, Kaiba,' Yami warned as they watched Bakura grab Yugi and shove him onto the bed. Bakura then undressed Yugi. 'Kaiba…' Yami warned again. They then watched as Bakura pulled down his own trousers and forced himself into Yugi. The look on Yugi's face was pure agony. 'I said that is ENOUGH!' Yami cried.

Seto pressed a button, which shut off the images. There was stunned silence around the room. Rhiannon and Andrew turned to look at Bakura.

Bakura looked back at each one. 'I guess the cat is out of then bag then?' He pulled the Ring out from around his neck. He let it rest against his shirt and then simply stood there. 'I dare anyone to try and take it away from me.'

Seto seethed, normally icy blue eyes had darkened in rage. 'You…you…you've had the Ring all this time and didn't hand it over? What's your game, Bakura?' Rhiannon and Andrew stood up.

Bakura looked from face to face. 'Hmm, seems once again my intentions are misinterpreted…isn't that right, Pharaoh?' Yami raised an eyebrow. 'You see, I was asked to wield this Item to test its singular abilities by the Head of the Brotherhood, just as I was asked to torture that woman for information. But this time, I have clarification to fall back on.'

Everyone watched as a small dark hole appeared in the centre of the room and Bakura reached into it. Kaiba, Rhiannon, Andrew and Yami all readied themselves for something to happen. 'Oh relax,' Bakura said pulling his hand out again. 'It's simply a small porthole to where I've kept this in order to keep it safe, safe from tampering.' He tossed a small disc to Kaiba, who snatched it out of the air.

Seto looked at the disc and put it into a player underneath his desk. The screen on the television flickered and the face of a man with green hair and yellow eyes came on screen.

'It's Master Dartz,' Rhiannon said. Seto and Andrew looked at him. Neither of them had ever met the Head of the Brotherhood, but it was obvious Rhiannon had.

Yami's eyes narrowed. _Hmm, I know him. He's the head of the excavation team looking for the lost city of Atlantis. I had no idea he was part of the Brotherhood._

'Seto Kaiba, if you're seeing this message it means that you have finally succeeded in obtaining six of the seven Millennium Items. The seventh is easily within your grasp. Just ask Bakura. When we found out by pure accident that his cousin had possession, we sent him in to retrieve it. When he did, something happened. The Item reacted to him, and it is said that if the Item reacts to someone, it means they were destined to have it. So, rather than hide it away until your mission was complete, we allowed him to keep a hold of it, to explore its power.' The image flickered slightly. 'There is no need to take it from him. Simply keep a hold of the Items until I have come to you. The time to perform the Ritual draws nigh and your place will be the perfect setting to for the performance. Be prepared, Seto.' The man seemed to turn to Bakura, even though it was a pre-recorded message. 'And don't let the Ring out of your sight, Bakura, but you _will_ hand it over when the time comes.' The image faded.

All eyes turned back to Bakura, who was grinning like a mad man. 'So you see? I get to keep it for now.'

Seto's faced turned stoical. 'Fine, however, I don't approve of what you did to Yugi, so for now, you are confined to your quarters, until Dartz come for the items, it that clear?' Bakura shrugged.

Yugi gripped tighter to Yami. _That's not going to stop him! He'll come for me again, I know it!_

Seto turned to Yami. Yami's face mirrored his own. 'Your services are no longer required, but, in order to prevent you from causing any trouble during the Ritual, you're staying here. You'll get reacquainted with your old cell and once the Brotherhood conquers the world, perhaps we'll go easy on you, after all, you did bring the Items to us to make it all possible.'

Yami clenched his hands into fists. 'And what about Yugi? Will you let him go?'

Seto chuckled. 'Of course not! I can't have him running around out there telling people what he knows, not that it would make much difference! And besides, I'm sure you'd appreciate some company over the next few days.' His eyes narrowed. 'You're going to have to enjoy it, because it will probably be your last.'

Yugi gasped and Yami protectively pulled Yugi closer. Yugi shut his eyes. Yami growled. 'Kaiba! Yugi has nothing to do with any of this. He is just an innocent!'

Yugi tugged on Yami's shirt. 'Yami, please don't fight for me to be freed. If I'm free, I'll never see you again, and I'll be at _his_ mercy!' He indicated Bakura. 'I would rather spend the last few moments with you in captivity than be free and never be with you again.'

Yami looked at Yugi. The boy was unbelievable. Even when his life was threatened, even after everything he'd been through with Bakura, he still thought of others. 'Yugi, I…'

'Enough of this,' Seto said. 'Roland, take the two of them down to the cells and make sure they cannot escape. And make sure everything is prepared for the Master's arrival.'

'Yes, Master Kaiba.' Roland grabbed Yugi's arm meaning to haul him forwards, but Yami punched him in the face before he had a chance to go anywhere. (**a/n** **that was my favourtite bit! Go Yami!)** Roland staggered backwards and prepared for an additional attack, but he saw that Yami had wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi's body and was glaring at him, daring him to try it again. He looked at his boss, and was embarrassed to see that he had an amused smirk on his face. 'Master Kaiba…' he started.

'Don't whine, Roland. Just escort them. Yugi knows where to go, there's no need to touch him.'

Roland growled under his breath and opened the door. Yugi and Yami exited and Roland followed after and closed the door.

Seto turned to Bakura. 'You've had your fun, now get out of my sight. You sicken me. And if I get any reports that you have been terrorising Yugi or anyone else in the place for that matter, I will personally see to it that you suffer horribly at the hands of your own torture devices!'

Bakura laughed. 'You are a fool, Kaiba. You could never hope to get near enough to me to accomplish that.' The Ring began to glow. 'I'll see you at the Ritual.' Shadows wrapped around him and he disappeared vicious laughter echoing through the room.

Seto stood wide-eyed at the spot Bakura had just occupied. He'd never seen magic performed in his presence. 'I…er…'

Andrew came to his rescue. 'We'd better get prepared for Master Dartz's arrival, Seto.'

Rhiannon nodded in agreement. 'Indeed. And we must work on putting this Puzzle together. If it's not assembled by the time he gets here, we may find ourselves on the receiving end of a pointed stick.'

Seto sat down and closed his eyes, pinching the top of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. 'I think I need to get some rest.'

'There'll be plenty of time to rest when you're dead. Right now, we've got work to do.'

Seto looked at Rhiannon through blurry eyes. He was suddenly very tired. 'Let's get started on that Puzzle.'

* * *

Sorry for the lame chapter, but it get's more exciting from here. Please review and I'll gwet chapter 16 up quite soon. 


	16. Chapter 16

Hi all, Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're all liking this fic.

For those of you who hate Bakura in this fic, prepare for some Bakura pain!!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Yugi and Yami lay on the small bed together, in the cell where they had first met, and first kissed. They lay face to face. Yugi was playing with one of Yami's buttons, while Yami ran his fingers absent-mindedly through Yugi's hair. Neither of them spoke, they didn't need to, they were just happy to be together.

After what seemed like ages, Yugi was the first to speak. 'What's going to happen, Yami?'

Yami had closed his eyes to rest after his seven-day excursion, but hadn't fallen asleep. He opened his eyes when Yugi spoke. 'Hmm?'

'Well, I mean, do you know anything about the Ritual that the Brotherhood want to perform?'

'Not that much.' He brought his hand down to Yugi's, which was still playing with his button, and this motion stopped Yugi's actions. Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes. 'All I know is that I doubt they will be able to perform the Ritual.'

'What do you mean?'

Yami smiled. 'The Millennium Puzzle can only be put together by a chosen one. They will find the task…difficult, to say the least.'

'But what if they find the chosen one?'

'One person out of billions in the world? They would need millennia to find that person.'

Yugi nodded gently, still looking downtrodden. 'I suppose.'

Yami put his hand under Yugi's chin and lifted his head to Yugi was looking at him again. 'Yugi, em sen-jay; do not…'

'…Worry,' Yugi finished. He giggled. 'Hey, how do I know that?'

Yami chuckled. 'You must have heard it in a dream.'

Yugi's smile didn't fade. He wrapped an arm around Yami's shoulders and squeezed him tightly. 'I'm so glad you're back.'

Yami returned the hug. 'Me too.' But in the back of Yami's mind, he couldn't help but wonder what the near future held for them.

* * *

Seto stood up and slammed his fists against the desk. 'This is ridiculous!' Andrew jumped and dropped the piece of Puzzle he was holding. 'No matter which piece I pick up, none fit each other!' 

Rhiannon was finding a similar situation. 'This doesn't really come as a surprise to me,' he said dropping the two pieces he had in a bored manner. 'The Puzzle is said to have fantastical magic and can only be put together by a chosen one.' He snickered. 'And I guess none of us are the lucky ones.'

Andrew huffed and threw his pieces back into the box. 'I never liked puzzles!'

Seto ran his fingers through his hair. The sense of dread he'd felt a few days ago when he thought of his fate if he didn't gather the Items had returned. The three of them had been at this for hours. So close, yet so far! 'How the hell are we going to find the chosen one?'

The three looked at each other for a few minutes before Seto slumped back down. He put his head in his hands.

Just then, the phone rang and Seto picked it up. 'What?' He listened for a few seconds and his eyes widened. 'How do you know that?' He listened some more. 'Wait, I…yes…yes, but who are you…a friend? No one is my friend for free. What do you want?' He looked at Rhiannon and Andrew as the person on the other end of the phone spoke again. 'I see, well how can I be sure what you're telling me is the t…hello? Hello!' He brought the phone away from his ear and looked at it in amazement. He hung it up. He looked at the incomplete Puzzle. 'Well, that _would_ be extremely convenient.'

'What, Seto? What is it?' Rhiannon asked.

Seto grinned. 'Let's call our dear friend Yami up to the plate again.'

* * *

Yami had fallen asleep. Yugi wormed his way off the bed and went to sit down on the chair. He sighed. He looked at Yami and smiled a small smile. _He looks so peaceful in his sleep. He must be exhausted. Poor guy._ He dug into his pocket and pulled out a duel monsters card. It was the Dark Magician. _I wish you were here. I'll bet you could blast Yami and me out of this place and stop the Brotherhood!_ The Dark Magician didn't answer. _Of course you can't answer; you're just a playing card._ He put it back in his pocket and sighed again. 

Suddenly, he felt cold and fear gripped his heart. In a flash, he was by the bed and shaking Yami violently. 'He's here! Yami, wake up!'

Yami opened his eyes and when he saw Yugi's panic-stricken face, he was up like a shot. 'What is it, Yugi?'

'It's Bakura! I felt him. He's here!'

Yami stepped in front of Yugi and looked around the room, eyeing each dark corner suspiciously. After a few minutes, Yami relaxed. 'If he was here, he is gone now.' He turned to Yugi, who was sat on the bed crying. 'Yugi?' He sat next to him.

Yugi let unabashed tears fall from his eyes. 'He's going to haunt me! He'll never leave me alone. I…I'll be too scared of the dark…forever!'

Yami put his arms around the scared boy. 'No, Yugi. Once the Brotherhood takes the Ring from him, he won't be able to get at you through the shadows.' He rubbed a hand up and down Yugi's back in comfort. 'And all the while we are together, I won't let him or anyone else hurt you again.'

'Thank you, Yami.' He pulled away. 'I…er…want to give you something. It's very precious to me, but I want you to have it.' He pulled out the Dark Magician card and held it out to the older man.

Yami cocked his head. 'I can't take that. It's your favourite card!'

'Yes, but I want you to have it, so no matter where you go, a part of me will be with you.'

Yami took the card. 'Thank you, Yugi.' They hugged again. The card in Yami's hand glowed, although the two didn't see it.

Just then, the door to the cell flew open, startling the two young men. The Dark Magician card fluttered to the bed behind Yugi. Kaiba stalked into the room. 'It seems your duties are not yet fulfilled, Yami.'

Yami stood up. 'What is it now, Kaiba?'

'I have it from a reliable source that you are a King amongst men when it comes to games and puzzles.' He snapped his fingers and two men grabbed Yami by the arms. 'You're going to put the Millennium Puzzle together.' He jerked a thumb towards the door and Kaiba's men began to drag Yami, who was struggling, out of the room.

Yugi got up to follow, but Kaiba pushed him back onto the bed before turning and walking out of the room. Yugi rushed after them, but the door slammed in his face. He pounded his small fists against the heavy wooden access. 'Wait! No! Please come back! Let me go with him! I don't want to be on my own!'

The familiar cold feeling washed over him again and he turned slowly, eyes darting round the room at everything that was darkened. Bakura's sinister laughter could be heard echoing around the room and Yugi shivered violently whilst sinking to the floor.

'You're mine…' Bakura's voice said.

Yugi looked up and saw Bakura standing in the far corner, looking for all intents and purposes like a ghost with his pale skin and white hair, but Yugi didn't have the strength to even call out for help. He knew it would be futile, and his breath caught in his throat.

Bakura stepped forward and smiled. 'I'll have you even under Yami's nose.' He reached the boy and grabbed him by the shirt.

Yugi was lifted off the ground and his eyes widened in fear as Bakura threw him towards the bed. Yugi landed with a thump and his hand brushed against something. Time seemed to slow down and Yugi could hear his own heart pumping in his ears as he lifted the object. It was the Dark Magician card. The card flickered and Yugi blinked. The card began to glow. Time sped up again.

Bakura watched as the card in Yugi's hand begin to glow with a bright light. It was so intense in the dank light of the cell that he had to shield his eyes from it. When he looked back, his heart almost stopped. Floating just above the ground with his staff pointing at him was the Dark Magician. 'What the hell…?'

Dark Magician's eyes narrowed as he studied Bakura. _'I will protect my Pharaoh's charge!'_ The Dark Magician said. At least, Bakura thought he'd said it. His lips hadn't moved and it was more like it was in his head, but it had clearly come from the spellcaster.

Yugi stared up at the tall figure of his favourite duel monsters character, his mouth agape. _How did that happen? Am I going crazy from trauma?_

Dark Magician lifted his staff and the tip began to glow. _'Be gone, evil one. No harm shall come to the one whom my Pharaoh loves!'_

Bakura flinched, as the tip of the staff grew brighter. He'd played duel monsters before, and he knew the destructive force of the Dark Magician's dark magic attack was devastating, and he was too dumbstruck to try and defend himself. 'This isn't over, little Yugi!' And he quickly disappeared into the darkness.

Yugi was looking at the card he was holding, which was now blank.

'_Are you alright, little Pharaoh lover?'_

Yugi looked up. The Dark Magician was looking at him with soft eyes and a small smile playing on his lips. 'I…er…yes, thank you…but how did you…?'

Dark Magician shook his head. _'I serve my master, the Pharaoh, and he loves you, and in order to protect him, I must protect you, and you were in danger.'_

Yugi was confused, but he knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. 'Uh...thank you,' he repeated.

Dark Magician nodded, and then, he faded. When his image was completely gone, Yugi looked at the card again, and the picture was back. _Yami...is a Pharaoh? I wonder why he didn't tell me? _He looked up. _Maybe he doesn't know._ Yugi put the card into his pocket. He had given the card to Yami, but until Yami returned, he would keep it safe.

* * *

In his room, Bakura tried to stop his heart from thumping. _That was immeasurable power! Where did it come from? And what did he mean 'I will protect my Pharaoh's charge'?_ He sat down and took the Ring off. It had scorched him a bit when the Dark Magician had appeared. _And I didn't sense it before it arrived. I was completely caught unawares!_

Bakura threw the Ring onto his bed. 'Useless thing! Best to just give you to Kaiba and be done with it. There is only so much fun a person can have before they begin to delve into things they cannot understand, and I know my limits.' The Ring glowed. Bakura narrowed his eyes. It was almost as if the Ring was scolding him. 'I don't need your power! I was doing fine before you came along!'

The Ring exploded into bright light and Bakura suddenly found himself in a world of pain.

He screamed.

* * *

Ok, so it's not graphic, but at least he's in pain. He'll get a nose bleed in the next chapter! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem, but don't worry, he really will get what's coming to him! 

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to all those who reviewed, including some new reviewers...welcome!

This chapter...I'm not so sure if you'd call it exciting or not, I'll let you make your own mind up.

Onwards!**

* * *

**

**Countenance - Chapter 17**

Yami picked up two pieces of the Puzzle and looked at them. _Right, so if I am destined to be able to put the Puzzle together without a problem, then this piece will fit. But, if I put it down and pick up another…_ he put one piece down and randomly picked up another piece. _…then it can't possibly be the right one!_ He put the two pieces together and they fit. Yami looked at the two neatly fitting pieces in disbelief. 'You cannot be serious,' he mumbled under his breath.

Behind him, Seto and Rhiannon watched with interest as Yami picked up the pieces of the Millennium Item and began putting it together.

'How did you know, Seto?' Rhiannon whispered. 'Who was that on the phone?'

Seto shrugged. 'I have no idea; someone who said that he'd seen Yami put the Puzzle together with his own eyes and he was sure that if we needed to find the chosen one, we needed to look no further than our own dungeon.' Seto turned to Rhiannon. 'So I thought; what do I have to lose by trying the theory out, and look; it's panned out.'

Yami dimly listened to what Seto and Rhiannon were saying. He was saddened to think that someone in his organisation was a traitor, but he couldn't think of that now. He hadn't wanted to put the Puzzle together, but he knew if he didn't co-operate, Yugi's life was in jeopardy.

He remembered what Atem had said to him during his blackout. '_Your path must continue. Save your love, but at a cost. Then you will be forced to do what you were born to do.'_

_And what is that, I wonder?_ He looked at the Puzzle and found to his astonishment that he'd already completed more than half of it. _Well, I guess there's no hiding I was destined to put it together now, so no point in stalling._

Eventually, he came to the last piece of the Puzzle, the Eye of Horus. He stared at the piece for a while before sighing, remembering what happened last time. He placed the piece in its slot and braced himself.

Nothing untoward happened. No bright lights, no shriek, no visions. Yami raised his eyebrows in surprise, and was glad his back was turned away from Kaiba.

Then, he heard Atem's voice in his head, which confused him, because it sounded like himself. _It is time, Yami._

_Time for what?_

_We must merge now. I cannot help you unless you know what I know, and to do that you must gain my memories…in essence, become me._

_Wait! What will happen to my own mind? My own feelings and memories?_

_They will remain unchanged. Only my knowledge of my past, the creation of the Items and the Ritual that the Brotherhood will perform will flow into you. You will know things as if you had experienced them 5000 years ago, but your current knowledge will remain. You will still be you, but with my memories from the past, in…er…simpler terms._

_I understand._

_Good. Now, an influx of memories, experiences and knowledge is a lot for someone to handle all at once…this may hurt a little._

Yami's eyes widened and he was about to protest when he felt the Puzzle vibrate. He stood up, trying to drop it, but he found that he couldn't let go. The room seemed to shake slightly, but grew more violent and Yami suddenly clutched the Puzzle to his chest. He began to moan, his moans getting louder and louder until finally, he was screaming. His head felt like it was about to explode. Seto and Rhiannon grabbed a hold of Seto's desk to prevent from falling over.

Soon, everything stopped; the shaking and Yami's cries. He was panting and he had the worst headache he'd ever had. He turned to the two men behind him, his eyes half lidded. His nose was bleeding.

With a grunt he pitched forward uncontrollably and dropped to his knees. He then fell onto his side, still holding onto the Puzzle.

In his head, Atem spoke. _And now, it is done. We are one._ The Puzzle slipped from Yami's hands as he lost consciousness.

Rhiannon stepped forward and grabbed the Item greedily. 'Finally! All seven Items! Master Dartz will be pleased!'

Seto rolled his eyes, but didn't stop Rhiannon from doing a little dance. He glanced at Yami. 'What the hell happened, Rhiannon? You know more about this than I do.'

Rhiannon stopped twirling and looked solemnly at his colleague. 'I have no idea. The scriptures and research we've done that I've been involved with doesn't talk of anything after the chosen one puts the Puzzle together. That is a different string compared to the Ritual, and the Ritual is all that we wanted to know about.'

Seto shook his head. 'Great,' he said. 'Once again, research has failed us. What if we need to know something about the chosen one.'

'Look, Seto,' Rhiannon said adding the now completed Puzzle to the bag with the other Items. 'We cross-referenced everything we needed to know. Where the Ritual scripts spoke about the Chosen one, we simply found out the chosen one is the person to whom the Puzzle may have belonged in the past, and he or she was a person of great importance.'

'But how could that person be Yami, or anyone alive in this day and age. The Items are 5000 years old!'

Rhiannon sighed in an annoyed fashion. 'If you wanted to do that kind of research, Seto, then you should have joined the expedition team as a researcher, rather than playing with your silly toys.' He saw Seto bristle visibly and he smiled. 'Come now Seto. Just think. In a few days, the Ritual will be performed and the Brotherhood will have all it needs to rule the world. Money, power and all those other things that come with it will be ours!' He laughed.

Seto snapped his fingers at Roland and motioned for him to take Yami back to the cells. He watched as the unconscious young man was dragged from the room, Rhiannon following behind.

He sat down and fiddled with the mouse of his computer. _I already have money and power. That's why I'm a part of your stupid conquest!_ He noticed the blood from Yami had managed to reach the carpet, but blended in well with the new colour. He quickly wrote a note to get the carpets cleaned though.

* * *

Yugi looked up when the cell door was opened. He gasped when Yami was dragged in and dropped on the floor. 'Hey! What happened to him?' he asked. His question wasn't answered. The door was slammed shut. 'Oh, no! Yami.' He knelt down. 'Are you okay?' He saw Yami was unconscious and bleeding. _I can't just leave him on the floor like this._ Yugi attempted to pick him up, but only succeeded in wearing himself out. Frustrated, he ripped a bit of his shirt to wipe Yami's face. The blood flow had ceased, so he just wiped away the excess.

Then he had an idea. _I must be nuts to think this will work!_ He pulled out the Dark Magician card and looked at it. 'Okay…you…your Pharaoh needs you!'

Nothing happened.

_Okay, scrap that idea!_ He sighed and sat on the floor, letting his hands flop beside him. The card brushed against Yami's hand and began to glow. Yugi dropped the card completely and the Dark Magician appeared. 'Wow!' Yugi said. He'd seen it before, but he still couldn't believe it. 'Okay, so how come you didn't come out before?'

'_I serve my master, the Pharaoh, not you, little one. I only protect you, and the reason you called me is not vital to your safety.'_

Yugi blushed. 'It wasn't all selfish though. It was to help him! He's on the floor, unconscious. I can't lift him on my own!'

Dark Magician sighed. _'I guess I cannot argue with that logic.'_ He bent down and effortlessly lifted Yami from the ground and put him gently on the bed. _'This dwelling is not fit for a Pharaoh.'_

Yugi gave a small laugh. 'Yeah, I don't think Pharaoh's are supposed to stay in dungeons. But, unfortunately, this is where we are.' Then he cocked his head. 'Say, er, Dark Magician, why do you keep calling my friend the Pharaoh?'

'_Because he is the Pharaoh. I felt him when he touched my tablet.'_ Dark Magician looked around the room. _'Where is my tablet?'_

'You mean this?' Yugi held out the card.

Dark Magician took it. _'Strange. Not a tablet, but some small piece of papyrus. Not a palace, but a dungeon.'_ He looked more closely at Yami and Yugi. _'And strange clothes.'_

Yugi shrugged. 'I don't know what to tell you.'

Just then, Yami groaned. Both Yugi and Dark Magician turned to look at him expectantly.

Yami tried to sit up but his head was pounding. 'Ow! Arhoo! Nis soonoo!'

Yugi looked at Dark Magician. 'What did he say?'

'_Ow, the pain. Summon a doctor.'_

'Well, I got the 'ow' part.'

Yami opened his eyes. 'Yugi? What happened.' He noticed Dark Magician. 'I must be dreaming.' Then a memory triggered. He squinted. 'Mahad?'

Dark Magician smiled and bowed. _'Pharaoh. Hay n-ek! Nesoo en Kemet. Merry en eat-ef wier en moot-ef sef en.'_ (Hail to you! King of Egypt, beloved by his father, treasured by his gentle mother)

Yami shook his head. 'There's no need for formality in this time, my friend.' He looked at Yugi, who was staring open mouthed at the exchange. 'Are you okay?'

Yugi closed his mouth. 'Yes, but I'm confused. How do you know…_him_?' He jerked a thumb towards Dark Magician.

Yami sat up and winced. 'I guess I should explain a few things, now that I'm able.' He quickly told Yugi what he knew of the current situation, about Atem, solving the Puzzle and being infused with Atem's spirit. 'So, now I hold the memories of Atem from the past, which is how I know Mahad.'

Yugi looked at Dark Magician. 'It's nice to meet you, Mahad.'

Mahad smiled. _'It is good to meet you too, little Yugi.'_

Yugi shivered. 'Please don't call me that.' Bakura's face sprang into his mind.

Yami's expression saddened. He knew what Yugi meant. 'Again, I am so sorry I could not protect you.' He looked at Mahad. 'Mahad. I want you to respond to him when he calls you, as if it were me, is that understood? No matter the reason.'

'_Yes, my Pharaoh. I will protect your charge and come when he beckons.'_

'Good.' Yami turned to Yugi. 'You keep Mahad's card. Call for his help whenever you need it if I am not here. He will protect you from Bakura.'

Yugi smiled. 'He already did.' Mahad and Yugi looked at each other and Yugi smiled gratefully.

Yami nodded. 'Excellent. Now, the Brotherhood will be performing a Ritual, which will release a great evil into the world. I must either try to stop the Ritual from happening, or I will have to stop the great evil. Failure will result in cataclysmic destruction of the Earth!'

Yugi sat on the bed next to Yami. 'So, just a small task then? What's the plan?'

* * *

Bakura opened his eyes and found himself on the floor of his room. The Ring was back around his neck. 'What a dream!' Images of Egypt coursed through his mind.

_It wasn't a dream, you fool!_

Bakura's head snapped up and he looked around the room frantically. 'Who said that?'

_Your conscience!_ the voice said sarcastically.

Bakura stood up and spun round once, quickly scanning the room again. 'Come out where I can see you!'

A ghostly image appeared before him. _'Fine, mortal, as you wish.'_

Bakura gaped. The man before him had white hair, tanned skin and slate grey eyes. He was wearing strange clothes. He also had a scar across his right cheek over his eye. 'Who…who are you?' Bakura stammered.

The man rolled his eyes. _'Fool! I just granted you a glimpse of the past, and the opportunity to gain my memories and you cannot even remember who I am?'_ He stepped forward. Bakura didn't flinch. _'Ah, at least you are not spineless.'_

Bakura clenched his fists and frowned. 'I'll ask you again. Who are you?'

'_I am the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. I was forced into it after a great evil was locked away millennia ago. My name is Akefia. And now, you have released me.'_

'Released you?'

'_Do you always repeat everything you hear?'_ The man laughed. _'You are pathetic! Almost not worthy of my memories, but, since you have the Ring and seem to know how to use it, I suppose I have no choice.'_ He lifted his hand and a papyrus scroll appeared. _'This is a spell. You need to read it during the Ritual in order to gain full understanding of the evil that will be released. Once you fully understand, then you will be able to control it. Those fools who think they will gain unlimited power will find that they are sadly mistaken.'_

Bakura took the piece of paper and opened it. 'I can't read this. It's in hieroglyphs!'

The man smirked. _'Oh, don't worry about that. You will soon gain my memories and be able to read it.'_ He reached forward and put his hand on Bakura's head. _'This is going to hurt…a lot!'_

Bakura closed his eyes as his head was filled with images, experiences and memories. The man hadn't been kidding. It did hurt, but Bakura steeled himself. He found himself clutching onto the Ring tightly as the room began to shake. Bakura dropped to his knees, bent over double in pain. This was worse than before when he felt like he was being crushed before he blacked out.

When everything stopped, he opened his eyes again. The man had disappeared. He looked around the room, which had been destroyed. All the furniture had been uprooted and flung across the room by some invisible force.

He wobbled a bit and found the wall. He leaned on it. He felt something tickle under his nose and he brought a hand up to wipe it away. He found that there was blood on his fingers.

'Great!' he said to himself. He looked around the room and found a box of tissues. He held his nose until it had stopped bleeding.

_I told you it would hurt._

_Shut up!_

_Fine, but now, we are one person and you have my memories. You now know what needs to be done. We have a small window of opportunity to say the spell, so you'd better be ready!_

Bakura pulled the tissue away from his face. 'Right, and then, when the world is trembling at my feet, I will make Yami pay!'

* * *

Yes, yes, Bakura just got more powerful...shoot me for doing it, but, exciting developments, no? And don't worry, him being in pain at the end of last chapter wasn't the upcommance I spoke of...hehe! keep reading and reviewing!

A couple of things: if anyone can answer these questions, please do, either in a review or by email/PM...

1. Where did the name Akeifa come from? It's not in the 4kids version of the show, or the Japanese original...was it in the Manga?

2. Where did Thief King Bakura get his scars from? Is that ever explained?


	18. Chapter 18

Hi all! Thanks for your reviews and also to some of you who answered my two questions. I'm still clueless though...

Anyway, this chapter is doubly long for your reading pleasure, mainly because when I was reading through the next chapter, it was very boring. At least this way, you get to the juicy stuff quicker. So, in advance, I apologise for the first part of this chapter being so boring, but the second half makes up for it...I hope!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Countenance - Chapter 18**

Seto sat on his bed and sighed. He could finally relax a little. He had the Items, and everything was being prepared for the arrival of the Head of the Brotherhood, Master Dartz. Soon, the whole thing would be over with.

He recalled the conversation on the phone with the mystery person who'd pointed him in the direction of Yami as the Chosen One:

'_What?' _

'_Hello, Kaiba,' a deep voice said. It was synthesised to mask the person's true voice. 'I understand that you have come up against a bit of a problem in putting the Millennium Puzzle together.'_

_Seto's eyes widened. 'How do you know that?'_

'_Ha ha! Let's just say, I know these things. I also know that you are going to waste a lot of time looking for someone who is already within your reach.'_

'_Wait, I…'_

'_Listen to me Kaiba! Do you want to put that Puzzle together or not?'_

'_Yes…'_

'_Right, then listen carefully. Yami, the great Yami, the great King of Games; he is the one who can put it together. I've seen him do it. It was an…interesting experience to say the least. Anyway, I'm sure that if you…persuade him to put it together again, you'll find that I'm right, do you understand?'_

'_Yes, but who are you?'_

'_A friend.'_

'_A friend? No one is my friend for free. What do you want?'_

'_Nothing…for the moment, but at some stage, I will approach you for a favour…it may be soon, or it may be in years to come.'_

He sighed again. He just wanted to get on with running Kaiba Corp the way it was supposed to. He also wanted to see his brother, whom he hadn't seen since he joined the Brotherhood.

_Mokuba._

He looked at a picture on his bedside table. It was of a young raven-haired boy with blue-grey eyes. He was playing in the sand. And next to him was a brown-haired blue-eyed boy. They both looked very happy.

_What happened to that happiness?_ Seto closed his eyes. _And why didn't I take more pictures?_ He opened them again and looked at the two boys having fun. It had been taken at the orphanage, but after they had been adopted, Seto had been too preoccupied to have any more fun or take any more pictures. But, he was always happiest when his brother was around.

But joining the Brotherhood meant he couldn't have his brother around, in case he stumbled onto Seto's sideline ventures. So Seto had paid for Mokuba to be sent away to university in America, to be safe, and of course study to gain a qualification. Mokuba hadn't been happy, he wanted to learn business tactics from Seto himself and open Kaibaland. Seto had promised Mokuba could open Kaibalands in America if he did well. This prospect had pleased the boy, and he left with little fuss.

Seto clenched his jaw tightly. He missed his brother, but it was for the best. _The Brotherhood…what a joke. There is nothing brotherly about it!_

He set the picture down and lay on his bed. He closed his eyes, but still, sleep eluded him for most of the night.

* * *

It was the next day when Dartz arrived at Kaiba's mansion. His limo driver brought a few of his bags up to the front door and rang the bell. A doorman opened the door and beckoned him in. Dartz indicated his many bags and trunks to be brought in. 'And be very careful with all of them!' he yelled as a clumsy servant nearly dropped a small one. 'Some of those artefacts are worth more than your entire family, all their ancestors and any descendents you might have put together!' 

Seto watched with amusement as the aqua-haired man personally supervised the way each bag was brought in. 'At least he's passionate about his work,' he muttered. He turned to leave the room and looked at Andrew. 'Oh well, time to finally meet the Head of the Brotherhood, although I've got to say, so far, I'm not impressed.'

'Better not let him hear you say that,' Andrew said. 'He might use your skin during the Ritual if you upset him.' The young man smirked.

Dartz entered Kaiba's mansion for the first time and looked around, as if scrutinising every little detail. He noted with disparagement that the Kaiba household was very bland. He had been in many a rich man's house before, and most of them filled their space with relics of old, tasteful tapestries, lush carpets and rugs. It reflected the owners taste and refinement.

Kaiba's mansion, on the other hand, was sterile, with little adornments and no personality. _Much like its owner,_ Dartz thought. He saw Seto and Andrew, followed quickly by a slightly late Rhiannon, descend the stairs. _Well, speak of the devil…_

'Master Dartz!' Rhiannon gushed. He fell to his knees in front of his master and took his hand. 'You honour us with your presence!' He kissed the slender pale fingers.

Dartz jerked his hand away, grimace with disdain and then smiled at Seto. 'The way he was acting you would think I was a great King.' He looked back down at the tall man who was at his feet. 'Get up, Rhiannon! You are making a fool of yourself.'

Rhiannon stood up, nearly towering over his master, and stepped back, a look of shame on his reddened face.

Seto stepped forward. 'Allow me to show you to your room, Master Dartz.'

'Just call me Dartz, Seto, and I hope the room is set up with a bit more character than what I've seen of your abode so far.'

Seto looked at his marble floors. 'It's easier to keep clean,' he said simply as he began to walk towards an elevator. 'I prefer clean white lines and everything in order, but individual rooms are tailored in different styles. I'm sure the one I've put you in will be sufficient to meet your needs.' The lift doors opened and Seto walked in.

Dartz followed. 'One can only hope.'

* * *

Yami stared out of the window at the view from a different room in the mansion. Kaiba had relocated them there without an explanation. Yugi thought perhaps it was 'out of the kindness of Kaiba's heart', to which Yami had snorted that Kaiba didn't have a heart. Yugi had pouted cutely, putting his hands on his slender hips and telling Yami to stop seeing the bad in everyone. Yami had bitten back a comment about how much trouble Yugi's trust in people's intentions had gotten him, but thought better of it. He didn't want to hurt Yugi's feelings after his ordeal with Bakura, but Yami was beginning to get uptight and short on patience. The Ritual was tonight and he was locked in a room with no hope of escape. 

He sighed loudly and watched Yugi flip a card over. The teen was playing solitaire. He smiled when it was a card he needed and placed it on top of another. The boy looked up at the sigh. 'Something on your mind, Yami?'

Yami rubbed his eyes. 'Yes. I'm just wondering how I'm going to get myself 'invited' to the Ritual. I can't stop it from in here.'

'Well, at least we're not in the dungeon anymore,' Yugi said flipping over another card. It was a duel monsters card. 'How did that get in there…hey, I've been looking for that for months!' He took it out and carefully integrated it back into the proper deck. 'Hey, Yami?'

'What is it?'

'Well, I was just thinking; if you have Atem's memories and experiences, does that mean he is you or you are him? What I mean to ask is, are you Atem or Yami?'

Yami thought about it. Atem hadn't spoken to him since the fusion, but before then, he'd said 'we are one'. As a quick test, he concentrated by closing his eyes and spoke in his mind. _Are you there?_ There was no answer, no feeling of an additional presence, just the memories of another life as if they were his own, but his own modern memories taking precedence.

'I think I am Yami, because Atem's memories only seem to come to me as and when necessary. Like a memory from your childhood, long forgotten, but something happened to bring it to the surface.'

Yugi nodded his head with understanding. 'How's your head?'

'I can't complain…much. The headaches are going away.'

Yugi got bored with his game, so packed it in. 'Yami?'

'Hmm?'

'I'm sorry if I've been…distant and not wanting to…you know…do anything more than hug.' He looked at the floor. 'You must hate me.'

Yami got up from his seat and knelt beside his little companion. 'I don't hate you, Yugi. By no means! It is completely understandable after what you have been through.' He sat more comfortably and pulled the smaller boy onto his lap. 'It's hard with victims to try and do the right thing. Some might think that if they approach the victim, they will be seen as an attacker, and their touch will be shunned. Others may wait for the victim to tell them in some small way, if not with words, that it is okay to touch them. With you, you approached me initially with a hug, so I know you won't shy away from hugs, although, you have jumped the odd time.' He stroked his fingers through Yugi's soft hair. 'But I haven't tried to initiate anything further because I'm unsure of what you need or will allow. So, for the mean time, I'm content to be here for you with hugs.' He pressed a light kiss against Yugi's head. 'Until _you_ are ready to take it further.'

Yugi leaned into the kiss and sighed softly. Yami's loving touches calmed him, and reminded him nothing of Bakura's rough handling. He considered this a good thing. Perhaps it meant after all this was over and done with, if Yami could stop the Ritual and save the world, the two of them could settle into a loving relationship and Yugi would be physically healed by then. His mental state, he felt, was pretty stable, which amazed him.

He shuddered when he felt a chill, but he dismissed it. In the last few days, he'd often thought Bakura was watching him, but would never attempt anything with Yami in the room. He also kept the Dark Magician card in his pocket, close to hand, just in case.

Yami tightened his embrace when Yugi shivered. His smile faded.

* * *

Dartz shook his head as Kaiba left him in his quarters. _The boy has no taste_, he thought. He surveyed the deep blue carpets and almost midnight blue curtains. The walls had a hint of blue, but Dartz couldn't tell if they were actually blue, or if they were so white that that reflected some of the blue from the carpets. 

He sighed and raised an eyebrow when the room chilled. 'Ah, I see you are learning to master the art of that Millennium Ring, Bakura.'

Bakura stepped from the shadows and smiled. 'My, my, you are perceptive.'

Dartz turned towards the thief. 'Hmm, there appears to be something different about you. Could it be that you have changed in a way?'

Bakura couldn't hide the look of surprise. 'It seems you know more about these Items that you are letting on.'

'My dear boy, I know everything there is to know about the Items.'

'Except how to wield them.'

Dartz's smile faded. 'And what is that supposed to mean?

'Do you honestly think you will be able to perform the Ritual without the bearers of the Items?'

Dartz smile returned. 'Ah, there are ways around that, my boy.'

'Maybe for some of the Items, but not the Millennium Puzzle.'

'Explain, since you seem to think you know something I don't.'

Bakura folded his arms. 'Let's just say that while some of the lesser Items can be wielded by anyone who knows the right spells to invoke their powers, or are naturally able to do so, like myself. But, the Millennium Puzzle is just that. A Puzzle, and only the true bearer can wield it, spells or no spells.'

'So, you're saying…?' Dartz was intrigued as to how Bakura was so sure of this information.

'I know that to truly release the evil that you seek to control, you will need the bearer of the Puzzle to be present at the Ritual. Without him, the Ritual cannot progress further than being an ornate light show.'

Dartz began to pace up and down in thought. 'And just how did you come by this information, Thief?'

'I have my ways and means.' Shadows began to form around him. 'Yami needs to be at the Ritual, he needs to have the Puzzle, but most of all, he needs to become the vessel.' He began to disappear. 'See you tonight!'

As the Thief completely disappeared, Dartz smiled. _I simply hate it when people tell me things I already know._

* * *

Seto approached the door to the room Yami and Yugi were currently being held in. He raised an eyebrow to the guard when he didn't immediately unlock it. 

'Sorry, Master Kaiba!' the guard said and quickly unlocked the door.

'Idiot,' Seto mumbled and walked into the room. He found Yugi lying on the bed dozing, and Yami was sitting by the window looking out. 'Your presence is required tonight,' he said simply.

Yami nodded once. 'Indeed,' he said simply.

Seto looked from Yami to Yugi, who yawned and turned over to face the wall, apparently still dozing. 'Do you have any idea what's going to happen tonight?' he asked.

Yami stood up and approached the taller man. He looked up into icy blue eyes. 'I do.'

'Then you know what your role will be.'

'I know what I have to do in order to stop this madness.'

'You won't be permitted to do that,' Seto said. 'Once the Ritual starts, the Brotherhood will rule the world.'

Yami folded his arms. 'You don't sound too enthusiastic. Are you not looking forward to world domination?'

It wasn't a question to be answered. Seto realised that this young man was reading him like a book. 'Is it that obvious?'

'Why do you do it then?'

'Money, power…'

'You already have all that. You are the CEO of a multi-billion yen company, opening amusement parks all over the world, developing new technology to better the duelling and gaming skills of millions of people.' Yami just had a thought. 'If the Ritual succeeds, your work will be worthless.'

Seto raised an eyebrow at this. 'What?'

Yami heard a rustling behind him and saw Yugi rubbing his eyes. He was sitting up in the bed. Yami looked back at Kaiba. 'Everything you have worked so hard to accomplish will be for nothing if the Brotherhood gets their way.'

'You don't know what you're talking about! After this stupid Ritual, I will go back to doing what I was doing, and my brother, Mokuba, will help me.'

Yami smiled. 'Just listen to reason this time. Do you honestly think there will be room for Kaibaland if the Brotherhood rules the world?'

'Of course!'

'No, there won't, because if the Brotherhood perform the Ritual, they will not gain power; they will release it! And it will ravage the world unless I stop it from happening.'

'The power will be controlled,' a new voice said. The two men turned to the doorway and saw Bakura standing there.

Yami growled and took a step back towards Yugi, who was shivering in the bed. He saw the Dark Magician card clutched in his small hands. 'You have a habit of popping up when you're not wanted, thief.'

'And you are a fool, Pharaoh.' Bakura entered the room. He glanced at Kaiba. 'Dartz expects you to bring him to the Ritual, Kaiba. You're not thinking of backing down now, are you?'

'Of course not.'

'Then bring him, and stop this idle chit chat!'

Seto grit his teeth. 'I'm taking orders from you now?'

'I'm delivering a message. If you don't hurry up and bring the Pharaoh now, the Ritual will be delayed, and I'm sure you don't want to incur the wrath of the entire Brotherhood.'

Seto kept a steely stare locked with Bakura's. His eyes narrowed, but in the back of his mind his thoughts were clear. _I'm doing this so it will be over and done, then I'll go see Mokuba again. I'm doing this for Mokuba!_

'Kaiba!' Yami said seeing his chance to sway Kaiba's opinion to his side. 'Your dreams will become nightmares if that evil is released. The brotherhood will not be able to control it and the world will be destroyed. Think about that!'

'Enough!' Seto stepped forward and grabbed Yami by the arm. 'If you don't come now, I will leave Bakura here to take care of Yugi.' Behind them, Yugi gasped. Yami could imagine his face and also imagined the Dark Magician card was being squeezed very tightly.

Bakura shook his head. 'As much as I would love to have him again, I am required to be at the Ritual as well.' He looked at Yami and Yugi. 'He may as well come with. It will be the last time you see each other. May as well spend as much time together as possible!' And with that, he swept out of the room.

Yami pulled his arm free from Kaiba's grip. 'Fine, I will attend, but know this, Kaiba; you were once a High Priest in the court of a great Pharaoh. In fact, you were his cousin, and you helped him to defeat this great evil that the Brotherhood intend to release tonight.'

'Don't be ridiculous!' Seto said. 'How could I have been alive back then and now?'

'The same way that I am the reincarnation of that very Pharaoh. The reason I can put the Puzzle together when no one else could. The reason why I can stop the Evil from being resurrected. But I could use your help!'

Seto stared at him incredulously. 'You're crazy. But if you truly believe that, then you'll have no objection to attending the Ritual and stop stalling.'

'Kaiba, if you want to see your brother again, open Kaibaland with him, and enjoy the rest of your life rather than being under the thumb of the Brotherhood all the time, then you will help me.' Yami's expression was pleading, with some slight desperation. 'Kaiba, if the Brotherhood release the evil and it ravages the world, what part do you honestly think your amusement parks will play? Do you think your brother, Mokuba, will not be affected by what happens? There will be no place for you!'

Seto stared at Yami in the wake of this revelation. He blinked a couple of times. 'Even if I could help you, which I can't, how would I go about doing that?'

Yami seemed to relax a bit. 'I need the Puzzle.'

'Fine,' Seto snapped grabbing Yami's wrist again. 'If I get a chance, I'll give you the Puzzle, for all the good it will do you.' He began to drag Yami towards the door.

Yugi jumped off the bed and began to follow them.

'No, Yugi!' Yami said. 'You need to stay here!'

'If you're successful in stopping the Ritual, I'll be fine!' Yugi said, a look of worry on his face. 'If you fail, no where in the world will be safe, so what does it matter if I'm there or not?' He held up the Dark Magician card. 'Besides; he'll help me.'

Seto pulled on Yami's wrist again. 'Stop chatting and come on!'

Yami still held back, but only long enough to nod to Yugi before letting Kaiba pull him along towards the elevator. Yugi followed close behind.

* * *

Dartz, Rhiannon, Bakura and Andrew stood on the flat roof of a section of Kaiba's mansion. Andrew was looking through a telescope towards the heavens. 'It's nearly time,' he said. He was watching a specific alignment taking place. 

'Excellent. Keep watching.' Dartz looked at Roland who was standing by the roof access. 'And where is your Master Kaiba?'

Roland visibly paled. 'I…am not sure.' He spun round and got on the radios. 'Roland to Master Kaiba. Roland to Master Kaiba. Are you there? Master Dartz is waiting.' There was just static on the other side. Roland glanced at Dartz and smiled nervously. 'I'm sure he'll be here any minute.'

Rhiannon snorted with impatience. 'Seto is never late.'

'And I won't start now,' came his voice. Kaiba walked through the doorway and was followed by Yami and a frightened Yugi.

Bakura smirked in Yugi's direction. The boy gasped and hopped forward to grip Yami's waist so suddenly that it almost caused the two to tumble to the ground. Bakura laughed.

'Enough games,' Dartz said. He held his hand out. Bakura didn't move. 'The Ring, Bakura.'

Bakura frowned and pulled the Ring off his neck, the shadows almost immediately disappearing. _I don't need the Ring to say the spell when the time comes._

Seto surveyed the area to see what Dartz had done in preparation of the Ritual. 'Explain things, Dartz. How is this going to work?' He looked at the aqua-haired man. 'And I would have thought that the rest of the Brotherhood would have wanted to be here to witness it.'

Dartz smiled in Kaiba's direction. 'My dear boy, I am the Brotherhood. No one else need be here. Allow me to explain how this will work.' He indicated an altar in the middle of them. 'The way the Ritual works is not how you all seem to think.' He ran a hand over the smooth surface of the altar, gently placing the Ring on it. He picked up a black velvet bag and dug a hand in. He pulled out the Millennium Eye. 'Each of these Items represents a part of a power that long ago locked away an evil so great it threatened to destroy the world. What isn't so well known is that the evil was spawned by the creation of these Items.' He placed the Eye in a small dug out section of the altar and pulled out the Millennium Rod and Scales. 'Elements of good cannot exist without evil.' He placed these on the altar as well. 'In order to release this evil once again, the Ritual that spawned the evil must be recreated, although in this case, we are merely…re-energising the items rather than creating them.'

Yami watched as Dartz pulled out the Millennium Necklace and Rod and also placed these on the altar. Atem's memories of the actual creation of the Items were sketchy, as if he'd only been a boy at the time, but it caused him to shiver.

Yugi took his hand. 'Are you okay?' he whispered.

'Yes,' Yami whispered back. 'Just a memory coming to surface.'

Dartz finally pulled out the Millennium Puzzle and quickly glanced over to Yami. 'There is of course, something that we'll do different this time round. A long time ago, a Ritual was formulated by powerful wizards or warlocks, whatever you wish to call them. They wanted the Shadow Magic the Items generated for themselves. So they decided that since the conception of the Items created an Evil that was released, but later contained, that in order to harness the power, they would need a vessel. Of course, they couldn't put the Puzzle together at the time, but they were adamant that their spells would work the way they wanted it to that they catalogued it and passed the information down the lines. Hence the Brotherhood was born!' He turned to Rhiannon, Andrew and Seto. 'You learn something new every day!'

'You mentioned a vessel,' Yami said. His memories indicated that 5000 years ago when the Evil had arisen, it was darkness itself, pure shadows. It was conceivable that someone could harness the power themselves, but how could it be contained and still utilised?

'Yes, I did, and I was getting to that.' He picked the Puzzle out of the bag and looked at it, marvelling in its dimensions. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yami stiffen at the sight. 'The vessel is a person.' There were collective gasps. Dartz smiled. 'That's right. The shadows, once called forth can be spelled into the body of a living person. Unchecked, that person would be free to wreak havoc for his own cause, as if it were not contained at all, although limited to the human form. Several binding spells could then bring that person under the control of the spellbinder. What's even better, is that the power intensifies once contained, but is more concentrated, like sunlight through a magnifying glass.' Dartz put the Puzzle on the altar and stepped back towards Rhiannon and Andrew. 'Once this power comes under our control, world powers all over the world will not be able to stop us from take over.'

Yami was half expecting a maniacal laugh to erupt from the head of the Brotherhood's lips, but the man simply stood there and let everything he'd just said sink in. He glanced at Kaiba, who was smirking. Yami felt like everything he'd said to him to try and convince him the Brotherhood taking over the world was bad from his own business was for nothing. Although Bakura had commented on how the Evil could be controlled, Yami hadn't believed it. He was sure that if the Evil got out, it would ravage the world. It nearly had done 5000 years ago.

His ambition to stop the Ritual before it started might now be dashed against the proverbial rocks at the bottom of a cliff if Kaiba wouldn't react. It didn't seem like this would happen, judging on his facial expression. If only world powers were to be affected, Kaiba could still open his amusement parks, unless the Brotherhood intended to enslave everyone, which didn't seem to be very beneficial.

Dartz was waiting for the inevitable question, but if no one asked it in the next few seconds, he was going to have to…

'So, who have you got in mind for the vessel?'

Dartz smiled inwardly as right on cue, Kaiba opened his big mouth. 'I'm so glad you asked me that.' He slowly spun round looking at each person present on the roof top. 'Obviously, no actual members of the Brotherhood could become the vessel because they wouldn't benefit from it. They would essentially become a slave to the organisation at the beck and call of the spellbinder.' He stopped to look at Seto. 'Although an auxiliary member might be.' He watched with some satisfaction as Kaiba's arms unfolded as he realised what Dartz was implying. 'But, I think Kaiba has too many ideas and plans for the future to become said vessel.' He turned towards Yami and Yugi. 'No, I think _he_ will make a perfect vessel.' Dartz pointed to his intended target.

Yami chest tightened as Dartz looked at him. If he were to become the vessel, there would be no way to save the world. No, it couldn't be him. He was connected to the Puzzle, which was the key feature in recreating the initial Ritual, something that, presumably, he had to be compos mentis for. Although, why that meant he wouldn't be useful as a vessel thereafter he wasn't sure.

Then, suddenly, Yami realised something. He followed Dartz's line of vision and nearly choked.

He wasn't pointing at him!

He was pointing at Yugi!

* * *

Dun dun duuuuun! Yay, a cliffy I'm quite poud to leave you with. The next few chapters are really exciting. So, 10 more reviews will get you the next one! 


	19. Chapter 19

Bloody hell! Never before have I got so many reviews so quickly! You must all really want the next chapter!! Sorry about the cliffy, but you have to admit, it keeps you wanting more. It would be kinda stupid to leave the fic in the middle of something with no cliffhanger...it wouldn't make any sense.

Again, thank you all for reviewing. The chapters are coming in thick and fast now...not because I want to get it over with, but because I think this and the next chapter are really exciting!! Look at me, getting excited about my own fic! I wrote it and I can't wait to find out what you thought! After this chapter, there are 3 more, and I've managed to do another lemon in chapter 22. (For those of you reading this fic for the second time since it was taken down last year, this is new material!!)

Anyway, in this chapter, the darkness is released!

Onwards!

* * *

**Countenance - Chapter 19**

Yugi gripped the Dark Magician card tightly as Dartz pointed at him. He heard Yami choke when he realised where that finger was aimed. He began to shake. He was the vessel? Was this just a whim, or was he somehow tied into this whole thing?

Yami took a step towards Yugi and wrapped his arms protectively around him and addressed Dartz. 'If you think I'm going to let you near Yugi, you are sadly mistaken.'

'Are you volunteering?' Dartz asked. 'Because the vessel can be anyone. I just think since you are in a small way crucial to the Ritual that your little friend over there could prove his usefulness. He is here after all.' Dartz stepped forward and Yami pushed Yugi behind him.

'Touch him and you will be sorry,' Yami said darkly. The air around him prickled a bit, Yugi felt, but he brushed the feeling aside. He was too scared to think about anything else. Oh, how the urge to summon the Dark Magician was growing!

Dartz smiled wickedly. 'Indeed.' He turned away from the pair and moved over to the altar. 'Your role, Yami, is vital to the last part of the Ritual, since the Millennium Puzzle was the last Item drawn from the mould, which was the key to the Evil being released.' He began to place the Items in a specific manner on the altar and swathed them in black velvet. He looked up into the sky. 'The time draws nearer! I can feel it!'

'What is the significance of the alignment, Dartz?' Seto asked now that he had regained his composure. He may not believe in magic or the likes, but that didn't stop his curiosity.

Dartz looked at Andrew, who was peering through the telescope again. Andrew signalled another five minutes and Dartz nodded. 'When the alignment is set, there is a one minute window where magic will reach a peak. It all has a very scientific explanation, I assure you, but the effect is quite astounding. Magic is almost let loose from the earth. I intend to use this time to start the Ritual, harness the power. The other interesting thing is that not only were the Items forged 5000 years ago, but at that time, the exact same alignment took place. It happens every 5000 years.'

Yami's eyes widened. _So this is actually the anniversary of the forging of the Items!_

Seto snorted. 'Whatever. Can we get this over with? I have a company to run.'

Dartz smiled lecherously. 'Of course. The time is now my friends,' he said turning to Andrew and Rhiannon. 'Soon the world will tremble at our feet!'

As he said this, the air began to grow heavier and hotter. Although it was night, the temperature seemed to rise. Everyone seemed to choose this time to look up at the night sky. The stars seemed to flicker angrily, but soon faded from view, as if darkness were engulfing them all. Soon, only a steady line of stars could be seen. The alignment was almost complete.

'Can you feel it?' Dartz asked looking up with his arms outstretched. 'Can you feel the power?' His eyes were wide with anticipation.

A warm breeze began to blow across the rooftop. Roland and his men shifted uneasily. They were waiting for the time to come when they would have to act as per Master Dartz's orders.

Dartz looked at Andrew who nodded. Dartz stood near the altar and held his hands over the Items. He began chanting, saying the spell that would act as the re-enactment of the forging of the Items.

Yami was so wrapped up in thinking about how to stop Dartz from finishing his spell that when strong arms grabbed him, he looked frantically at Roland's men as they began to drag him closer to the altar and he knew he couldn't break free. 'No! Stop!' he cried. He knew he was tantamount to the spell working. The essence of the Pharaoh who was present at the original forging was essential.

_Why? Why did I gather the Items? Why did I put the Puzzle together? If Atem had wanted me to stop this, surely he should not have merged with me?_

_It was too late by then, Yami,_ Atem's voice floated in his head. _The series of events leading to this moment were already in place. You cannot change destiny. This is meant to happen because only you can stop it now!_

The last word echoed as Atem's memories began to surface. Yami was transported back to the past where the Items were being created. All the while, he could hear Dartz chanting.

He watched as seven people were knelt in front of a raised rock, in which several pieces were carved inside; one pyramid shaped, one set of scales, one eye, one necklace, a key, the Ring and the Rod. A cauldron of molten gold was poised over the opening at the top of the rock and slowly, it was poured in. Dartz chanting was now in line with the chanting of the seven people at the rock.

_No!_ Yami tried to say. _No, do not complete this Ritual! It will release unspeakable terror!_ But his voice couldn't be heard. He also couldn't move. He was trapped inside the body of a young boy, the prince Atem, watching his father and the six high priests creating Items of great magical power that would protect Egypt from her enemies.

The golden liquid was now inside the rock. It was lowered by a series of pulleys and several men into a cold vat of water. Steam rose from the pool as the gold quickly cooled. The rock was again hoisted out of the water and men with hammers shattered the rock.

The priests gathered the items and took them over to another rock where the figure of a Pharaoh lay with dug out bits carved into it where the respective pieces would be laid. Each priest put a piece into a space and Yami could hear Dartz reciting each of their spells to seal some magic into the Items.

Finally, the last Item, the Millennium Puzzle was brought over to the rock by the Pharaoh and Yami realised he was being spoken to. 'One day, my son, you will be the bearer of this Item. When you are Pharaoh, it will be up to you to uphold my values and protect this great nation from evil.' He watched as his father placed the Item in its slot and said his spell.

Yami was mercilessly yanked back to the present when Dartz yelled 'Now! Make him touch the Items!'

Yami realised that Dartz had pulled the black velvet covering off the Items and one of Roland's men was holding his hand above the Items. Atem's memories were still flooded as Yami watched his father touch each Item and saying the spells.

Yami's hand was forced to touch each Item at Dartz's instruction; first the Eye, then the Necklace, then the Key, the Scales, the Rod and the Ring. Each Item burst into light when he touched them and when his hand was poised above the Puzzle, the air was so thick, it felt like you could cut it with a knife.

'Finally,' Dartz breathed. 'The great power shall be released and it will be mine!'

Yami's hand was brought down onto the Puzzle and when he touched it, the earth seemed to shake. In Atem's memories, Yami saw that darkness enveloped some of the witnesses at the gathering. After what seemed like ages, one of the high priests removed an Item from the rock and evil dissipated. But it vowed to be back soon. Later memories told Yami that the evil rose again and this is when Atem had to take action and defeat it.

From his position, Bakura watched as the roof shook and everyone seemed to become unnerved. The light emanating from Yami's touch of the Puzzle seemed to distract everyone. He smiled. His window of opportunity was now.

The light was suddenly swallowed by pitch-black shadows and Yami and his captors were flung backwards. Just like in Atem's memories, the darkness engulfed the two men and their screams were piercing. Thinking quickly, Yami got to his feet and rushed for the Puzzle, but was stopped in his tracks when two glowing red eyes appeared in the shadows and looked at him.

'_NOT THIS TIME, PHARAOH!'_ the voice said menacingly. It was loud and deep, the most evil voice imaginable. _'YOU WILL NOT STOP ME AGAIN.'_

Dartz opened his arms. 'Oh great beast of darkness! Hear me, your spellbinder!' The red eyes swung round to look at Dartz. The aqua-haired man didn't flinch. He would embrace the power.

Bakura knew he had to act quickly. Dartz had just begun the spell to send the darkness into a vessel. He began speaking in Ancient Egyptian. He knew even though Dartz had started it, reciting the spell in its original language would be more effective.

Upon hearing Bakura begin chanting, Dartz turned to Bakura and frowned. 'No! Be silent!' he shouted.

Bakura just smiled and continue to recite the spell Akefia had given him. The evil darkness was now looking at him and he knew that it was compelled to listen to him rather than Dartz, who had started saying the spell again.

Dartz was frantically trying to finish the spell before Bakura. If Bakura finished it first, _he_ would be the spellbinder and the power would have to be controlled by him! To his dismay, Bakura seemed fluent in the ancient language and Dartz lost his train of thought when the darkness began concentrating itself.

Bakura smiled evilly. Now, he had to finish the spell and direct the power into a vessel. He glanced over at Yugi who was trembling on the ground watching Roland's men twitching on the ground, their eyes blank. Roland was himself shaking by the door, but couldn't find his feet to flee.

Yami watched in horror as Bakura lifted his arms in the air, his was the only voice now; Dartz had given up, and he raised his voice up over the sound of the howling wind that had picked up. Yami saw his chance to go for the Puzzle. He reached out for it and snatched it off the table.

'You're too late!' Bakura cried as the wind whipped his white hair in all directions. 'The darkness is free now, and it needs a vessel.' He dropped to his knees and said in Ancient Egyptian, 'Take me, great beast of darkness!'

Seto watched as Bakura sank to the ground and said something in a language that he didn't understand, but he saw the expression on Yami's face change. The young man had managed to get a hold of the Millennium Puzzle, but he didn't seem very happy. His look of shock seemed to say to Seto that Bakura had just done something no one had expected. He was also having a hard time digesting what was going on.

There before him, in all its glory was a darkness like he had never seen before, and two red eyes had formed within it. It had spoken as well! Called Yami the Pharaoh, and now Bakura was taking control of the situation. An ungodly wind had picked up and the whole building was shaking. And most unnerving, Dartz had sunk to his knees and had a look of defeat on his face. It seemed Bakura's intervention was not anticipated.

Dartz looked up from his stupor in time to see the darkness coalescing. It was preparing to flow into the vessel. He knew he was beaten. World power had slipped through his fingers, but he didn't have to let someone else take control.

'Pharaoh!' he cried to Yami. He saw Yami's head whip round to look at him. 'If the spellbinder says the spell to transport the evil into a vessel, but is the vessel himself, he will become an stoppable, uncontrollable force!'

_You know what you have to do,_ Atem's voice said. _Stop the power from entering Akefia's new body!_

Atem's memory reminded Yami that Akefia had been the one to resurrect the evil 5000 years ago. The Brotherhood was now the lesser evil. Since the spellbinder could control the power, the evil wouldn't act of its own accord, and since the Brotherhood wanted world domination, they would use the power to intimidate rather than aimlessly destroy. In the hands of Bakura/Akefia as the vessel and therefore the only one to be in control, the world would be in ultimate danger. Akefia didn't care about world domination, only destruction and revenge. Bakura was the same.

As the darkness began to move towards Bakura, time slowed down. Yami only had a few seconds to react now. He made a hasty decision and darted towards Bakura. He faintly heard Yugi screaming at him to stop, but he couldn't. The Puzzle had stopped the evil before, and he knew once it entered the vessel, it would be harder to do again. He threw himself in front of Bakura's body and closed his eyes tightly.

Everyone watched as a bright light burst from the Puzzle as the darkness touched it on its way towards the vessel. It recoiled at this and a loud screech could be heard, as if the darkness had been burned by the light.

On the altar, the other Items began glowing as well. Although the building had stopped shaking, the Items were vibrating. Yugi also felt the Dark Magician card shaking violently and he brought it out in time to see Mahad leap from his card.

'_I will protect you, Pharaoh Lover!'_ Mahad said to Yugi. _'This danger is more than you know!'_

Yugi nodded and cowered behind the mage, but kept his eyes on the action.

Behind Yami, Bakura opened his eyes and realised that Yami had stopped the power from entering his body. 'Curse you, Pharaoh!' he cried. Akefia's rage within him was apparent, but there was nothing more to be done. Now that Yami had prevented the flow of power, it was free, and only if it chose to would it inhabit a body.

Yami opened his eyes when he heard Bakura yell at him. The Puzzle was still glowing, bathing him in an ethereal light and the other items were glowing too. He quickly slipped it over his head and around his neck to keep it close without fear of dropping it.

_But how can I defeat the evil this time?_ _Last time, I had the help of the other bearers of the Items!_

More memories flowed to the surface as Atem released them. No, the other bearers had fallen victim to the darkness, but Atem had retrieved all the Items. Wielding the Puzzle meant he was able to wield the rest as well. He had to get to the altar!

The evil also remembered what happened 5000 years ago. _'I KNOW WHAT YOU PLAN TO DO, PHARAOH! AND BELIEVE ME, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO GET HOLD OF THOSE ITEMS!'_

The voice was booming. Yugi covered his ears. He saw the predicament Yami was in. Somehow, he realised that Yami would need to get around the evil and grab the Items. 'Mahad! Can you distract the beast so the Pharaoh can get to the Items?'

The Dark Magician turned to his little companion. _'I could try.'_

Yugi nodded. 'Then do it! Yami needs those Items.'

Mahad flew up and poised his staff ready to deliver and almighty blast in the direction of the beast. The shot left the staff and careened into the heart of the darkness. To Yugi's dismay, nothing happened and the beast merely turned to look at the new annoyance.

Seeing that Mahad had distracted the evil, Yami bounded around the growing power and reached the altar. He picked up the Items, but the Rod dropped on the floor with a resounding clatter. The beast turned away from Mahad and focussed on Yami, who had bent over to pick the Rod up. The red eyes seemed to glow brighter in anger. _'THAT WAS NOT A SMART MOVE TO MAKE, PHARAOH!'_ The darkness lunged at the young man.

'Yami! Look out!' Yugi cried. He'd been inching his way closer to Yami, and with his lover burdened with the weight of all the golden objects, he instantly knew that an attack on him would hit home, as Yami wouldn't be able to dodge quick enough. So, the smaller boy threw himself at Yami, knocking him out the way. The two tumbled to the floor, the Items dropping, but not too far away.

Yami recovered quickly and made sure Yugi was okay. He gasped at the bloody gash on Yugi's shoulder where the darkness had hit. He checked quickly for a pulse and sighed with relief when he found quite a strong one. 'You fool,' Yami whispered in the unconscious boy's ear. 'The Items would have protected me!'

Yami looked up from Yugi when he heard the monster laughing. _'PHARAOH. YOU WOULD GET THIS BOY TO BE YOUR PROTECTOR? HOW FOOLISH OF YOU!'_

Yami's eyes narrowed and he glared at the beast. 'This boy sacrificed himself for me! You would never understand that kind of power.' He picked up the other Items. 'Great as you may be, you know you cannot get passed me. I hold the memories of the Great Pharaoh Atem from 5000 years ago. He stopped you then, and I will stop you now!'

As he picked up each Item, he touched them to the Puzzle and then held them close to a specific part of his body, each time, the Item seemed to melt into him and disappeared, becoming one with him. He put the Necklace, Ring and Key around his neck and they each disappeared respectively. The Scales, he held to his right arm, the Rod to his left and both dissolved into him. He then placed the Millennium Eye against his forehead and it too disappeared, but the Eye of Horus shone brightly through his skin. The Puzzle didn't disappear, but glowed brightly at the increased power of all seven items uniting as one.

Yami looked up at the darkness, his purple eyes glowing with the immense power that now coursed through his veins, and smirked. 'And now, I'm ready for you.'

* * *

I really do hope you found that exciting! I did and I also hope you don't think what I did with the Items was cheesy... 

Review.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi All. Thanks once again for your great reviews. Without sounding like a broken record, I really appreciate them. I must be starved for attention of something to be so happy when I wake up and check my email...and see that I have a few reviews. Hurrah!

Anyway, in this chapter, things start really hotting up!

Oh, BTW, for those of you who are slightly confused, the reason Yugi isn't NOW the vessel is because Dartz wasn't able to say the spell in time to bind the darkness to his will, therefore he couldn't send it into Yugi. Bakura said the spell to do it and bring it into him, but Yami stopped that and this broke the hold Bakura had over it, so now it has a mind of its own. Now, the darkness itself needs to choose a vessel, if it so wishes.

Does that make anything clearer? No? Oh...

Onwards!

**

* * *

**

**Countenance - Chapter 20**

Yugi's eye fluttered open and he groaned in pain. His vision was blurry and he was very aware of a pain in his shoulder. He sat up and put his hand against the affected area. When he pulled it away, he saw blood on his fingers. _Oh god!_ He quickly scrambled up and for the first time, he became aware of his surroundings and he immediately forgot his pain.

Standing in front of him was who he thought was Yami, except the young man was surrounded by an eerie golden glow. 'Yami?' he whispered. The young man turned around and Yugi gasped. An Egyptian symbol was plastered against his forehead and he had a strange smile on his face. 'Yami?' he repeated.

'Yugi,' Yami said, his voice had a slight echo. 'You should back away.'

Yugi, dumbstruck, simply nodded and took a few steps backwards. He nearly tripped over something and when he turned around, he saw it was Bakura. With a yelp, he jumped away from the white haired man and landed back on the floor.

But Bakura made no move to follow. He too was at a complete loss for words or actions at what had just occurred. _Netcher-ef, ah ah it-ef,_ Akefia said in awe in his head. (He is divine, greater than his father)

_No!_ Bakura said. _He is just a man, and he will fall at the hands of the great darkness. If I can't have my revenge directly, at least vengeance will be served!_

Mahad floated down to Yugi's side and helped him up. _'Pharaoh Lover,'_ Mahad said. _'The Pharaoh is about to battle once again. You should move further back than this.'_

Yugi nodded again with wide but worrying eyes and allowed the Dark Magician to pull him backwards.

Yami turned back to the evil. 'It's time to send you back to the shadow realm where you belong!'

The darkness seemed to blakcen even more and a horrible laughter emanated from the form. _'I THINK NOT, PHARAOH!'_ it said. _'NO MORTAL SHALL DESTROY ME, NOT THIS TIME.'_

'You seem very sure of yourself,' Yami said.

'_YOU SEEM TO BE LACKING IN STRENGTH THIS TIME. AND I AM FULL OF ENERGY.'_

'We shall see.' Yami lifted his arms. 'The power of the Millennium Scales will weigh your soul and deliver judgement on those who would show evil!'

A light shot forth from Yami's hand and circled around the darkness. It screamed as the light touched it, but with a flash, the light disappeared.

Yami frowned. That didn't have the desired effect. 'The power of the Millennium Key will unlock your mind and we shall see if there is any good to be freed.' A ghostly key shape rose from Yami and lunged at the darkness. It shifted and dodged out of the way. The key made no contact and Yami growled.

The darkness laughed. _'YOU SEEM TO BE OUT OF PRACTICE,'_ it mocked. _'YOU DO NOT APPEAR TO HAVE THE RIGHT KIND OF MOTIVATION TO GIVE IN. ALLOW ME TO MAKE THIS VERY EASY FOR YOU, PHARAOH!'_ The darkness seemed to shrink a bit and then began darting around. Everyone threw themselves to the floor as it shot above their heads. It approached Bakura. The white-haired man was the only one who had not moved.

'Yes,' Bakura said with an evil grin. 'Take me to be your vessel, oh lord of darkness. Become one with me!' The darkness seemed to weigh him up, but jugded him unworthy, and began to move away from him. Bakura's anger grew. 'I said to take me, the man who spoke the spell in your ancient language!'

The darkness stopped and seemed to turn back to him. _'THERE IS MUCH EVIL IN YOUR HEART, BUT YOU ARE OF NO USE TO ME!'_ A dark tendril shot out from the ghostly figure and struck Bakura through the chest.

Bakura screamed in pain as the tendril went through him and came out of his back, as if he were impaled. His body shook as the pain began to spread through his body. 'It…it hurts!' he cried. 'Stop! STOP!'

Yugi had his hands over his ears and watched in horror as Bakura appeared to have the life sucked out of him. 'No! Stop!' he shouted. 'Leave him alone!'

The darkness turned to Yugi. _'THIS ONE HURT YOU, YET YOU STILL BEG FOR HIS LIFE?'_

Yugi stood up, a look of determination on his face and fists clenched. 'No one deserves to die like this, no one!'

Red eyes narrowed. _'INTERESTING. THERE IS NO DARKNESS IN YOUR SOUL. IT IS PURE.'_ The darkness pulled the tendril out of Bakura, who dropped to the floor unconscious. _'YOU HAVE MUCH LOVE IN YOUR HEART, AND IT IS FOR THE PHARAOH? VERY CONVENIENT. YOU WILL BE PERFECT.'_

Yugi realised his bold outburst had put him in danger, and all for a man who had raped him. He backed away as the darkness shot forward.

'Yugi!' Yami yelled rushing forwards. He aimed a blast of light towards the darkness at the same time the Dark Magician launched an attack.

The darkness swelled and a hole appeared and the two simultaneous attacks collided cancelling each other out.

The darkness shrank again and like an arrow flew directly and at speed into Yugi's chest. The small boy's eyes widened and he let out a small gasp before collapsing on the floor.

'Yugi!' Yami cried finally reaching the smaller one. He knelt down and lifted his head. 'Yugi. Speak to me!'

Yugi's eyes snapped open and Yami gasped. Yugi's eyes were glowing red. 'Yugi's not here right now,' he said. It was Yugi's voice, but laced with sinister undertones. He sat up and looked at Yami with a smirk on his face. 'Please leave a message after the beep. Beep!'

'No!' Yami whispered.

'Oh, he's alright, Pharaoh!' the darkness said getting up. Yami rose with it. 'His mind is too pure and innocent to destroy. It's a novelty, so I put him in a separate room in his soul. When he wakes up, he'll be able to view the world through my eyes.' The beast wearing Yugi's body brushed off some dust and took in a deep breath. 'Ah, this body is just so…good! It's young and fresh, although,' the beast leaned on one foot towards Yami. 'He does have a few naughty thoughts in there.' He tapped the side of Yugi's head.

'You monster!' Yami hissed.

'I know, but it had to be done.'

Yami fumed. The beast seemed more human now, and was even trying to be witty and sarcastic at the same time. The glowing eyes had disappeared and in place of Yugi's deep purple eyes were those of blood red.

And now what was he supposed to do? Any attack on the beast would no doubt harm Yugi's body and soul.

_You have no choice,_ Atem said._ You have to destroy him, no matter what form he has taken._

_I can't! I love Yugi! How can I destroy that which I love?_

_I am sorry it has come to this, but the whole world is in danger. If you do not destroy the evil, it will destroy you and everyone else you care about! This has to happen. You are the saviour of the world in this time. No matter the loss of your love, you _must_ destroy the darkness!_

Yami thought of Yugi, his friends and his grandfather. Oh god, his grandfather must be so worried, and then for him to have to go and tell him that his grandson had to be killed to prevent a further evil from destroying the world…he would never be forgiven.

Dartz watched Yami tackle his emotions. 'I can't believe he's struggling with this,' he heard Rhiannon say to Andrew. 'The Math is fairly simple; destroy one to save billions!'

Seto folded his arms. _What is Yugi playing at? Where did that attitude come from?_ He still couldn't bring himself to acknowledge what was happening here. 'I haven't got time for this nonsense anymore.' He unfolded his arms. 'Dartz, you have completely wasted my time and resources. I am through with the Brotherhood. All I want to do now is continue to run my company.' He turned and headed for the door to exit the roof space.

A blue-black blast of shadows shot passed him and exploded against the door. Seto jumped aside as tiny droplets of darkness showered from the impact. He turned to look at Yugi whose hand was outstretched.

The boy had an evil smile on his face as he lowered his arm. 'No. You are not going anywhere. No one will leave this place.'

Yami grabbed a hold of Yugi's shoulders and shook the small frame. 'Yugi! Yugi, I know you are in there! Wake up! You have to regain control!'

The darkness steadied itself and then grabbed Yami's wrists tightly. Yami's eyes widened as a small stream of smoke began to rise from the place where darkness met light. Yami wasn't in pain, so he knew it had to be Yugi's hands that were burning. He let go of the shoulders and stepped away, but the darkness still held firm on his wrists. 'Stop it! You're hurting Yugi's body!'

The beast smiled. 'Ah, I knew I made the right choice taking this body.' It let go. 'You won't try to harm him because he means so much to you.' The monster took a step back. 'Now, let's see what emotions I can find to use.' It seemed to be thinking. 'Hmm, lot's of emotions floating around. Playfulness. Hmm, not entirely useless, but no good right now.'

Dartz slowly inched his way over to Yami while the darkness was slightly distracted. 'It is weakened in a physical form,' he whispered to the still glowing Yami. 'You have to destroy it now before it decides to start using the full force of its powers.'

'Oh, blech!' the monster said. 'Love! Now that _is_ completely useless!'

Yami turned to Dartz with a look of pure rage on his face. The tall aqua-haired man flinched. 'How dare you!' Yami hissed. 'After all that you have put me and Yugi through, you now expect me to destroy him?'

'It's not your Yugi over there. That is a great beast of darkness and _that_ is what you were destined to destroy.' Dartz put a hand on Yami's arm and quickly removed it when Yami growled. 'The beast _has_ made it easy for you, easy to destroy. Now you have to do it!'

'Aha!' Everyone turned to the figure of Yugi. 'Anger! Now this is more like it!' They watched as the beast approached Bakura, who had woken up and was struggling to his feet. 'Yes, this little one holds much anger, especially for you.' He grabbed Bakura's shirt and pulled his face close with little effort. The height difference meant that Bakura was pulled down. 'He may have stopped me from destroying you before, but I think I'd be doing him a favour if I just killed you now and in this form.'

Bakura looked into red eyes. 'You and I are the same. Leave that body and join with me! Nothing you could possibly do to me would give that boy any amount of satisfaction!'

The darkness narrowed its eyes. 'Let's test that theory, shall we?'

A blast of light glanced off to the side and the darkness dropped Bakura. It spun round with a look of anger on its face. Yami was standing with sad eyes. 'You dare to blast the one you love?'

Yami stood up straight. 'Yugi, if you can hear me, you have got to wake up! Take control. Eject the evil from your soul!'

* * *

Inside a room in his mind, Yugi lay on the cold stone floor. 

'_Yugi!'_

Yugi's eyes opened when he heard his name and he groaned. His head hurt and his body ached. 'What happened?' he said out loud. His voice echoed into darkness. 'Where am I?'

'_Yugi, I know you are in there!' _

'Yami?' Yugi asked getting up. 'Where are you?'

'_Wake up! You have to regain control!'_

'Regain control?' Yugi said. 'What's going on?'

He then felt a slight pain in his hands and looked at them. His flesh seemed to be burning. Then he heard Yami say, _'Stop it! You're hurting Yugi's body!'_

'Hurting me?' Then realisation hit Yugi and the memory of the darkness taking over his body hit him. 'Oh no!' he said. Then he heard the beast talk and he was shocked to hear his own voice.

'_Ah, I knew I made the right choice taking this body. You won't try to harm him because he means so much to you.'_

'No!' Yugi cried. 'No, Yami wait! Don't listen to him!' He felt completely helpless. 'I wish I could see what's going on out there!'

Then, just in front of him, out of the darkness came a window, or what looked like a window. When he peered through it, he could see the world through the eyes of that which had possessed him. He watched as the evil walked over to Bakura and they had an exchange, but Yugi got the feeling that the evil wanted to hurt the white-haired man.

'No, no!' he whispered. 'Don't hurt him!'

Suddenly, a blast of light shot out from behind him and the darkness turned to stare directly at Yami. Yugi felt the evil's anger growing.

'_You dare to blast the one you love?'_ he heard the evil say through his lips.

'_Yugi,'_ Yami was saying. _'If you can hear me, you have got to wake up! Take control. Eject the evil from your soul!'_

* * *

The Evil Being glared at Yami and suddenly laughter erupted from it. It wasn't a pretty sight to Yami; his beloved Yugi laughing with such menace, but it wasn't him in control of the body. Yami shook his head and pushed that thought from his mind. 

'Do you honestly think that your little Yugi-friend is strong enough to conquer something that is 5000 years old?'

'Yes!'

'You are more of a fool than I tho…' The evil stopped talking and shook its head. Yami frowned in confusion. The evil recovered. 'As I was saying, you were a fool 5000 years ago and now…SHUT UP!'

Yami's eyes widened. 'Yugi?' The evil was holding its head with its eyes shut tightly. 'Yugi!' Yami lunged forward and grabbed shoulders again. 'Yugi! Can you hear me?'

Yugi's body shook while the beast still had its hands clamped to its head. 'Yami?' Yugi strained. 'Yami, can you hear me?'

'Yes! Yes, Yugi! Fight it. Fight the evil!'

Yugi opened his eyes and Yami breathed a sigh of relief. Yugi's eyes were purple, but he could see the internal struggle Yugi was fighting. 'Yami, I don't know how much longer I can fight him. He's weak now, I can feel, but I can also feel that with every moment he stays in my body, he will get stronger!' Yugi faltered. 'I…I can't keep this up!'

Yami gripped Yugi's shoulders tighter. 'You have to! Please, fight it. Eject him!'

'I…can't!' Yugi had his eyes closed again. 'I can feel him pulling me backwards!' His eyes shot open and Yami could see the redness taking over. 'Yami, you have to do whatever it takes to rid the world of this evil, _whatever _it takes...even if it means destroying this body!'

* * *

An with that revelation, I leave you to review! Let me know what you really thought. I thought it was quite exciting.

Oh, and for those of you who wonder why Yugi is so concerned for Bakura, it's just his sweet and innocent nature. He doesn't want to see anyone get hurt.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay peeps, this is the second to last chapter of this fic you all love soooo much. And I'm glad you like it. Nothing makes me happier then when I do something that is entertaining to other people. Check out my other fics, and rest assured, I have many more on the go...I just wish I could finish them! Writers block is a bitch!

Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It's a bit shorter than the others, but still exciting...I hope.

Onwards!

* * *

**Countenance - Chapter 21**

Yami looked at Yugi with wide eyes. 'No! I can't!'

Yugi grabbed Yami's shirt, visibly struggling to maintain control. 'You have to! You just…' And then he was gone again. Yami saw the red eyes return and the beast shook his head.

'Hmm, that boy is strong.' With uncanny strength, he lifted Yami up and over his head, being careful not to let the Puzzle touch him. 'I can see why you love him.' With a blast of shadow magic, he sent Yami up into the air and he came crashing back down to earth with a hard thud.

Seto ran over to Yami. 'Are you alright?'

Yami grit his teeth and sat up. 'I'm fine,' he growled.

'How the hell did Yugi just do that to you?'

Yami looked up at Kaiba. 'You still don't believe that any of this is happening, do you?'

'I…can't believe it!' Seto stammered.

'Well try!' Yami said getting up with Kaiba's help. 'Because it is happening. It doesn't matter how hard you try to deny it, this is not a figment of your imagination!'

Seto looked over at the figure of Yugi standing on the other side of the roof. He saw the red glint in the eyes of one so innocent and knew that it couldn't possibly be the same person. This person who was so scared and helpless when Bakura took him, but was also so determined to help Yami and his strength derived from his trust in all people. This person standing on the other side of the roof could not be Yugi Moto. 'I believe,' Seto said with reluctance.

Yami nodded slightly. 'Good, then help me!'

'How? You already have the Millennium Puzzle. That's what you asked of me in the first place.'

'We have to distract the evil and convince Yugi to be strong. If he can push the darkness from his heart, I believe he will also eject if from his body. Then I can do my part and banish the evil to the darkness from whence it came!'

Seto raised an eyebrow, but seeing no amusement at his own expense, only desperation, he figured Yami must be telling the truth. 'Okay!'

The two young men faced the figure of Yugi side by side; one man taller than the other, the shorter of the two glowing with the energy of pure light.

The darkness raised an eyebrow at them. 'Ganging up on me? That won't work.'

Seto gave a laugh. 'Yugi, you can stop with this charade now. No one here thinks you're a big man.' He saw the darkness stare him down. 'We all know the white-haired freak raped you, but really, do you have to take it out on the rest of us?'

Yami shook his head. This was not the tactic he would have used.

The beast frowned. 'What do you think you hope to accomplish by talking to me like that?'

'I'm trying to make you see that you're just a brat who is obviously looking for attention. Now, why don't you just cut it out?'

The darkness grew angry. 'Impudence! I'll teach you to talk to me like that!' It raised its hand and let a blast of shadow magic off towards the two men.

Seto and Yami dived in opposite directions to avoid the blast.

Seto immediately found his feet. 'Oh, come on! Enough with the cheap magic tricks. Why don't you try and fight me with some _real_ power?'

The monster focussed on Kaiba with narrowed eyes. 'Keep talking and when I've regained my full power, I will show you the difference between my power and some 'cheap magic trick'!' It let off another blast, which Seto only had to move his head to the side to avoid.

'Ooh, your aim is a bit off, Yugi. Maybe you should relax a bit.'

The darkness was fuming now. It was so busy concentrating on Kaiba that it didn't notice Yami come up behind it before it was too late.

Yami grabbed a hold of Yugi's body from behind, his arms hooking under Yugi's arms and wrapping around the back of his neck, immobilising the beast.

'Yugi! I know you are there and can hear me. You are strong, you can fight the darkness and you _can_ win!'

Inside his own mind, Yugi was watching everything take place and he heard Yami speaking. He nodded and finding the same crack in the darkness as before, he squirmed his way through.

_Wait,_ he thought. _I may be able to push my way through, but that will only be temporary! I have to do what Yami said and push the darkness from within me!_

He swung round searching for some 'physical' evidence of the darkness. After what seemed like an eternity or searching, running around his own mind looking, but really was only a few moments, he noticed a door that he had never seen before. Blue-black crackles of energy emanated from every crack in the door.

_I didn't see that before! How did I miss it?_ He twisted the handle and when the door swung open, a huge black snarling beast with colossal sharp teeth, red eyes and squirming tentacles confronted him.

Yugi suppressed the urge to jump back through the door and slam it shut behind him. Instead, he stood his ground and with a look of determination, he stepped forwards.

'Leave my body!' he shouted. The beast didn't back down. 'Get out! You don't belong here, and you are not welcome!'

A dark tentacle slithered behind him and wrapped itself around his waist, hauling him up towards the gigantic maw. He screamed.

In the real world, Yami, still holding tightly onto Yugi's body making sure not to touch his flesh so he wouldn't burn him, heard the smaller boy scream. 'Yugi! Fight it!'

Yugi heard Yami's voice and it gave him strength to know Yami was, in a small way, with him. He struggled against the blackness.

_This is my mind! What I say goes! I've not lost my imagination!_ He opened his eyes and stared into the red eyes of the black beast. 'You're not so tough! I can beat you with this!' _In my hand, there is a sword of light! In my hand, there is a sword of light!_

Yugi's will was strong and a glowing white sword materialised in his hand. With a surprised gasp, which turned quickly to a pleased smile, he brandished the sword menacingly.

The darkness tried to shy away from the light, and in doing so, dropped Yugi like a hot potato. Yugi land unceremoniously on the floor with a grunt, but started waving the sword around in the hopes of hitting something. 'Get back!' he yelled.

The darkness lunged for him, but he rolled away, sword still in hand. He swung behind him, as if he were an expert and sliced through one of the tentacles.

The shriek of pain was deafening and he had to cover his ears. In the real world, Dartz and the others, who were still rooted to their spots, did the same. Only Kaiba and Yami didn't react in this way, both too busy concentrating on the task at hand.

'Come on, Yugi!' Yami said. 'I think you're winning!' Yugi's body was struggling to release itself from Yami's grasp and protect itself internally from Yugi's assaults. Yami was slowly losing his grip on the darkness while trying to prevent from touching Yugi's flesh. Despite the power of the items coursing through his veins, he was not physically strong enough to hold on for much longer with the super charged evil writing to get away. _Hurry, Yugi!_

Yugi sliced another tentacle with the flick of his wrist and confidently jumped out of the way of the other flailing limbs.

'I suggest you get out of my body now before I start doing some real damage!'

The darkness hesitated and Yugi, usually a firm believer in giving people a second chance, used the opportunity to lunge forward and struck at what he believed to be the heart of the beast. He plunged his sword deeply into the inky blackness.

Another screech was heard in the real world and a shadow shot out of Yugi's body and landed not to far away. Yami and Yugi fell backwards as the struggle ended.

'_HOW DARE YOU!'_ the darkness said. _'YOU MAY HAVE BEEN STRONG, BUT I CAN STILL DESTROY YOUR BODY!' _With all its strength, a shot of shadow magic headed for the boy.

Yami saw it coming and threw himself over Yugi's body and tapping into the power of the Millennium Items, they were both shielded from the discharge. He was then immediately on his feet to confront the beast.

'You have terrorised this world for long enough! It is time for you to return to your bleak existence in the shadows where you belong!' Yami closed his eyes, concentrating on the power of all seven Millennium Items and opened his eyes.

The darkness recoiled at the sight of Yami's eyes. They were glowing, but instead of a red glow, it was pure white. _'NO! I WON'T LET YOU!'_ It began to crawl over to Yami, but blast from off to the left startled it and it looked over at the Dark Magician hovering just off the ground. The mage's staff was pointed at the evil and a smirk adorned his face. It just begged the darkness to make another move towards his Pharaoh.

Yami lifted his arms and began reciting the ancient spell again in Ancient Egyptian. This time, he didn't falter. 'Oh forces of good, creator of light, banish this evil tonight. Open a porthole to the place of shadows, and send it back from whence it came, never to return again!' (A/N A little lame to make it rhyme but, meh, what are you gonna do?)

Everyone on the roof watched as a bright light appeared in the sky, opening like a tear in fabric and a strong wind blew around them. A whirlwind emerged from the opening and hit the ground with full force sending everyone, except Yami and the darkness, involuntarily to the ground.

The darkness shrieked as it began to be sucked towards the bright opening. It clawed at the ground. _'NO! THIS CANNOT BE!'_ It turned towards Dartz and Bakura. _'YOU SUMMONED ME! SAY SOMETHING TO REVERSE THIS!'_

Bakura and Dartz looked at each other. Dartz smiled and closed his eyes. 'It's all yours, Thief.'

Bakura stood up. 'Fine, take me, if you can, but you will submit to _my_ will!' He began reciting the spell to bind the darkness into a vessel.

In a flash, Seto shot over to Bakura and hit him on the back of his neck, rendering the thief unconscious. He fell to the ground and Seto looked at Yami and Yugi with a satisfied look. 'I never liked that guy,' he said.

Yami smiled. He was pleased. Kaiba had in that one action redeemed himself as he'd acted without coaxing and of his own accord, knowing that to not act might have been devastating.

He turned back to the darkness. 'You have no friends or allies here. Now,' He lifted his hands. 'Begone!' A light erupted from Yami's hands and shot at the darkness. It shrank away screaming, but lost its focus and was sucked up towards the dimensional tear.

'_YOU CANNOT DESTROY ME! I AM THE EPITOME OF DARKNESS AND IN ANOTHER 5000 YEARS, I SHALL RETURN!_'And with that warning echoing through the air, the darkness disappeared and the tear in space closed itself and the winds ceased.

Yami dropped his arms to his sides and breathed a sigh of relief. 'And in another 5000 years, I will be ready again.' He swayed on the spot and with the recession of the evil, the Millennium Items had done their duty. One by one, they emerged from Yami's body; the Eye, Rod and Scales clattered unsupported to the floor, while the Ring, Necklace, Key and Puzzle remained around his neck. After the exertion he just went through, Yami suddenly felt light headed and collapsed, the weight of the four items around his neck bringing him crashing to the ground.

The last thing he saw before he completely blacked out was Yugi and Kaiba running to his side, both with concerned looks on their faces, Yugi calling out his name.

Inside his head, he heard the now familiar voice of Atem.

Next chapter may be a bit of time coming as I'm still working on the lemon. I'm hoping to have it up on Sunday.

Anyway, in the mean time, please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Hi All! I'm really sorry about the delay, but you guys wanted a lemon and I just didn't have it in me. So, I took my time and hope that you like it.

As this is the last chapter, those of you who haven't reviewed the fic but read it from the beginning, it would be really nice if you could tell me how you felt about it.

I'm glad it'll be over ut sad at the same time. I have other fics, but to be honest, my will to write seems to have left me. Meh, at least I got this one out of my system.

A BIG thank you to all of you for your reviews!! I really appreciate them.

WARNING: This chapter contains another lemon. It will be made obvious for those who don't want to read it.

Enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

**Countenance - Finale**

When Yami awoke, he was lying in a hospital bed, but he immediately recognised it to be within Kaiba's mansion. He turned his head to his left and right and lifted his arms experimentally. He wasn't tied down, but he had a tube stuck in one arm.

'Hello?' he said weakly. He heard a chair squeak against a solid floor and a nurse came over to him.

'Oh! You're awake!' she asked. 'That's excellent. How do you feel?'

'Like I just saved the world from certain doom and it sapped all my energy,' he replied. The girl giggled. 'How long have I been out?'

'A few hours.'

'Is that all?'

'Well, Master Kaiba wanted to make sure you weren't given a sedative or anything. He said you should be allowed to sleep and wake up on your own terms, and that I was just to put the tube in you in preparation for saline solution if you were going to sleep for more than a day or something.'

Yami sat up. 'Where's Yugi? And the rest of Kaiba's house guests?'

'Yugi Moto just went to the bathroom. He's been by your side the whole time since the incident upstairs on the roof. And Master Kaiba and his associates have been in his office since then too.' The nurse looked over at another bed. 'One of his guests took a blow to the head. Nothing serious, but Master Kaiba advised that I keep him sedated, that he was dangerous and should be kept like that until such time as the proper authorities came to pick him up.'

Yami was surprised that the girl was so much in the loop. He followed her line of sight and saw Bakura lying, eyes closed, on a bed off to the side. 'Good. He is indeed dangerous.' Yami pulled the tube out of his arm and winced. He swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Just then, Yugi walked back into the infirmary. 'Yami! You're okay!'

Yami smiled broadly. 'Yugi!' Yugi rushed to his side and hugged him fiercely. 'Yugi. You are alright!'

'Yes, I'm fine!' The two broke off the crushing embrace. 'Kaiba has been so accommodating in the last few hours. He got Roland and his men, who recovered by the way, to take Dartz and those other Brotherhood guys to his office. He then called for more men to bring Bakura down here. He and I brought you here and after the nurse patched up my shoulder, he offered me a room to sleep in if I wanted. I told him I would rather stay here with you.'

Yami took all he said in. 'So, Kaiba is being nice now?'

'Yeah! I guess going through what we just did is certain to change a man.'

Yami laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair. 'You really do see the good in everyone!'

'Yup!'

Yami stood up. 'Come on! We have to go see Kaiba now and determine the fate of the Brotherhood and Bakura.'

The two hurried through the hallways and Yugi prompted Yami where to go to get to the elevator to take them up to the office. When they got there, the door was closed, but Yami opened them without knocking.

Four pairs of eyes swivelled round to look at the newcomers. 'Ah, Yami! I see your years of intense training help you to recover quickly,' Seto said.

Yami strode over to the desk, eyeing Dartz and Rhiannon carefully. He stopped when he reached Kaiba's side of it. 'Are we your prisoners, Kaiba?'

Seto looked at Yugi, who was standing in the doorway. 'Yugi, although that is the safest place to be in the event of an earthquake, there's no need to cower there. No one will hurt you now.'

Yugi took a couple of steps forward. 'I wasn't cowering,' he muttered. He sat down on the brown leather sofa by the door.

Seto looked at Yami. 'To answer your question; no, you are free to go whenever you please, but we do need to work out some sort of deal, in light of tonight's…events.'

'Indeed,' Yami said. 'What do you propose?'

'Kaiba Corporation has officially pulled out of the dealing with the Brotherhood and all it's associate organisations. I want nothing more to do with your little boys club, Dartz.'

The aqua-haired man pressed his fingers together and shrugged. 'As long as the New Order acknowledges that the Brotherhood has not disbanded. We will continue to seek that which will enable us to rule the world.'

Yami was the one to shrug this time. 'We have stopped you since the New Order was formed, and we will continue to do so, however, I will not turn you and your associates there over to my superiors if you promise to never again come near Yugi or his family.'

'Master Dartz! This is most unusual! The Brotherhood does not negotiate with the New Order!' Rhiannon whined. 'The other members will not be pleased!'

Dartz stood up to his full height and addressed Rhiannon. 'The Brotherhood will do as I say. I am the Head of this organisation and what I say still goes these days. Am I understood?'

Rhiannon nodded his head. Andrew just smiled.

Dartz turned to Yami. 'Agreed. The Brotherhood retracts all monetary flow into Kaiba Corporation, which was not much in the first place, and Seto Kaiba is no longer obligated to fulfil his end of the bargain and with no underhanded repercussions. Furthermore, the Brotherhood will be sure to keep away from Yugi Moto and his family.' He pointed at Yami. 'But you are a different matter. If you so choose to continue with your participation in the New Order, you and I may very well cross again. While your little lover over there may be safe, you will not.'

Yami nodded. 'Agreed.'

Seto pressed a button on his desk. 'Roland, please escort Dartz, Rhiannon and Andrew to their respective rooms. They will be packing ready to leave at their earliest convenience.'

'Right away, Master Kaiba.' The doors opened and Roland entered with a few men. The three Brotherhood members were lead out of the room, and the doors closed behind them.

'What about us then?' Seto asked Yami. 'Apart from my serious indiscretions in the past as controlled by the Brotherhood, I feel that I have more than made up for it by helping you defeat that…whatever it was.'

Yami smiled and went to sit down where Dartz had been sat. 'Well, apart from the medical attention and our freedom, I just do not feel like you have made amends.'

Seto growled. He slammed his fists on the desk and stood up suddenly. 'I gave up the Brotherhood! I didn't know any of their major secrets, so I would be of no use to you in that capacity. So what do I have to do to make it so that when tomorrow comes, I can start running my company that way it was meant to, and open Kaibaland all over the world and see my brother without fear that I will have to hold off you and your cronies?'

Yami feigned deep concentration. 'Most importantly, Bakura is released into the custody of the New Order. He will be punished for his crimes of the past.' He looked at Yugi. 'And the present.'

Seto sat back down and nodded. 'Done. Anything else?'

Yami looked at him. 'Yes.' He thought for a while. 'Lifetime tickets to any Kaibaland you open over the world for Yugi and me. Free rides and one meal per visit.'

'What?' Seto cried. 'That's ridiculous!' Then he had a thought. 'How often do you intend to go to any Kaibaland?'

'Oh, all the time!'

Seto spluttered. He looked at Yugi on the couch, who was giggling and Yami, who was smiling with a knowing look on his face. Seto sighed. 'Fine, I'll make sure to get you a card or something.'

Yami stood up to leave.

'But,' Seto said witha smirk, 'you and I need a to have a rematch. No way could you pull out Exodia again!'

Yugi sat up straight. 'You beat Kaiba with Exodia, the Forbidden One?' Yami nodded. 'Incredible!' He slumped back down on the couch.

Yami looked back at Kaiba. 'It is a deal, Kaiba!' He held out his hand for Kaiba to shake to seal the deal.

Seto smiled and took the young man's hand.

* * *

Back at Yami's hotel room, the two boys collapsed on the bed, exhausted from the last few days events. 'I feel like I could sleep for a week,' Yugi said suppressing a yawn. Beside him, Yami nodded his head in agreement. The older man already had his eyes closed. 'Yami?' 

Yami peeked at Yugi through a half open eye. 'Yes, Yugi?'

Yugi sat up a bit and turned towards the other. 'Um, you know how you said you'd wait until I said I was ready?'

Yami racked his brains. The last few days were a blur, but he soon focused on a particular conversation he and the boy had in Kaiba's mansion. 'Yes, I recall.'

Yugi bit his lip shyly. 'Well, I think I'm ready.'

Yami sat up. 'Are you sure?'

Yugi nodded. 'I want the memory and pain of Bakura's touch to be banished, just like you banished the evil the other day, and I think the only way to do that is put myself in your hands. I'm finding it difficult to separate the idea of making love with you to the hurt Bakura put me through, so I need you to bring your tender touches back to me so I can see the difference.'

Yami leaned forwards and, without further hesitation, kissed Yugi softly on the lips. While he didn't want to startle the youngster, he realised that he desperately wanted him at the same time, so he wasted no time.

Yugi sighed softly as Yami's tongue caressed his. There was no dominance, no force, but he submitted to Yami's experience and let the older take the lead. He had nothing but confidence in the other's ability, and he knew he was in good hands.

Slowly and carefully, Yami shifted his position to lie down and pulled Yugi down with him. _In order to regain his trust, I mustn't allow him to feel like he's being dominated, unless he asks._ The two ended up with Yugi lying on top of Yami, still in the throes of a heated kiss. _Let him take control, but guide him at the same time._ Although Yami was in a position of submissiveness, he trailed his hands down Yugi's neck and shoulder to the buttons of his shirt and began undoing them. _Slowly, slowly..._

Yugi sensed Yami's hesitation, and to show him how ready he really was, he sat up suddenly straddling him and yanked his shirt off before resuming his position. He slammed his lips back to Yami's mouth and the passion overwhelmed him. He no longer wanted Yami to be careful. Nipping at the other's lips, he brought his mouth to the shell of Yami's ear. 'Please don't worry. I know you'd never hurt me. I just want you to make love to me.'

Taken by surprise by Yugi's force, Yami's eyes widened, but then slowly, a smile spread across his face and he flipped their position makig careful note of Yugi's expression. There was slight surprise, but not fear, and that's what Yami was desperately trying to avoid. 'As long as you're sure...?' Yugi huffed with impatience. Yami chuckled. 'I'll take that as a yes.' He proceeded to plant kisses from Yugi's lips down to his nipples. He squeezed one in between his fingers gently and nipped the other with his teeth.

**Graphic scene starts here**

Yugi hissed with pleasure, the wonderful, familiar sensation coursing through his body. A moan escaped his lips and he blushed. Yami looked up from his ministrations and smiled at the young one's embarrassment. Despite what he went through, he didn't seem to have lost his 'innocence'.

'Yamiiii,' Yugi moaned. 'Please, just take me!'

'Patience, Yugi,' Yami chuckled. His tongue soothed the pinched nipple and he pinched the other. This elicited another moan from his lover. With a small smile, he licked his way down Yugi's chest and stomach to the top of his trousers. Dipping his tongue into the belly button, he undid the button and slowly lowered the zip before pulling them gently down.

Yugi watched as Yami very carefully pulled the item of clothing off and deftly threw it across the room. It landed neatly on the back of a chair. He laughed at the accuracy of the throw, but his attention was diverted when he felt his boxers coming down next. His muscles clenched as slight fear resurfaced. He breathed out focussing on Yami rather than the memory of Bakura. _This will be good. Not rough, not harsh. Yami cares about me._ He managed to talk himelf out of feeling scared and closed his eyes so he could enjoy the soft caresses.

Yami slowly slid a hand down Yugi's chest and lower still, teasing his little lover. He would not succumb to the raging passion he felt just yet, because he felt this would not be as satisfying for Yugi, and tonight, it as all about gaining his confidence. He eventually reached for Yugi's already straining hard-on and began stroking it gently.

'Gods!' Yugi suddenly breathed out. The line had been drawn where Bakura had simply striped him and has his own way for his own pleasure, and Yami just crossed it taking him back to the place he had been a week or so before.

Yami, sensing this, seemed to understand and lowered himself between Yugi's legs. He ran his tongue up Yugi's thighs relishing in the moans coming from his other and without waiting any longer, he engulfed Yugi's hardened flesh with his mouth and alternated between sucking and licking to quickly bring Yugi to the brink of an orgasm. A gentle squeeze and final suck had Yugi screaming Yami's name through a hand clasped over his mouth.

Yami swallowed what he was given and slowly crawled up Yugi's body to lie flush against the younger male, who was panting harshly. 'I take it you enjoyed that?' he asked with slight amusement.

Yugi's eyes spakled with lust and he smiled pulling Yami's head hown for a searing kiss. 'Oh yes,' he breathed. 'Very much.'

Yami smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Yugi's forehead. 'Good.' He made to get up, but Yugi grabbed his arm. 'What is it?'

'Aren't we going to...you know...?' He waved a hand in the general direction of Yami's bulging pants. 'I don't want you to go without and I want to feel you inside me.'

Yami lay back down. 'Are you absolutely sure you're ready? I don't want to hurt you.'

'Yugi frowned. 'After what Bakura did, I doubt you could hurt me. And yes, I am ready.'

Yami searched the determined look on his lover's face for any hint of fear, but found none. Smiling, he nodded and kissed Yugi once again pushing his tongue between the smaller boy's lips and fnding his own.

'Get these clothes off,' Yugi murmured through the kiss. He pulled on Yami's shirt. Yami obliged and soon, he was as naked as his young lover. Yugi blushed.

Yami chuckled and went over the the drawer. He reached inside and removed the lube. He then climbed back on the bed and embraced the smaller male. Yugi felt Yami's hardness pressing into his thigh and he felt himself growing hard again.

Yami opened the lube and spread some on his fingers. He then gently pressed them inside Yugi's entrance. Yugi breathed in sharply and slammed his eyes shut at the feeling expecting it to hurt. Yami paused, but then began moving further more slowly. Soon, Yugi relaxed, his fear dissipating.

Yami removed his fingers and spread a little more lube on his own erection. He rubbed himself a bit and then pressed the tip against Yugi. 'Yugi, are you absolutely sure his is what you want?'

Yugi almost snarled with frustration. 'Now is _not_ the time to ask me that! I already told you I want you to take me.'

Yami chuckled again at Yugi's impatince. He pushed forwards and felt his penis slide slowly inside.

Yugi grimaced as Yami pushed into him. Yami groaned and Yugi felt warm all over thinking that Yami was enjoying himself. Yami pushed further, as far as he could go without physically hurting Yugi and then pulled out again, nearly all the way, before pushing back in again. Yugi couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly.

Soon, Yami began to speed up, filling Yugi with every thrust of his hips. Yugi moaned with each movement. He heard Yami begin to pant slightly, the sound music to his ears. All thoughts of Bakura's actions flew out of his head, hopefully to never return again.

As the two rocked against each other, the pressure inside them both reaching a climx, Yami let out a cry of pleasure and that in itself made Yugi come again. He felt Yami release inside him and it felt good.

**Graphic scene ends.**

Yami flopped on top of Yugi, panting harshly. Yugi felt Yami's warm and slightly sweaty body rising and falling as he regained his normal breathing rhythm. They both lay there, still panting, and eventually, Yami rolled off, reached over and pulled Yugi closer to him and hugged him as if he were afraid to let go.

'I love you,' Yami said wearily.

'I love you too.'

They fell asleep.

* * *

'Welcome, boys and girls, to the Grand opening of the first major Kaibaland Amusement Park here in Tokyo, one of many nation and worldwide!' an announcer said. He was dressed as the Dark Magician. 'Please come in and remember, today everyone is entitled to one free go in the Blue Eyes Kaiba Dome, either against an opponent, or against the computer. Be sure to get your ticket scanned!' 

Yami and Yugi walked through the large wooden doors that made up the entrance to Kaibaland Tokyo and flashed their lifetime membership cards to the ticket master, who nodded knowingly.

'This is so great!' Yugi said practically skipping. 'It's only been like three months and now it's finally open! I can't wait to try to the roller coasters and see what new games Kaiba's got in the Arcade!'

Yami chuckled at the childlike innocence of his boyfriend's enthusiasm.

'Hey look, there's Téa!'

Yami looked to where Yugi was pointing and they saw the young girl standing at a coconut shy and eating some pink candyfloss. She turned when she heard Yugi's voice call her name and waved.

'Hey guys!' she said. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that her best friend Yugi had somehow latched onto her other good friend, albeit international spy for the New order organisation. And she was thrilled that the two had got together. Sadly for the New Order, Yami had tendered his resignation saying that he wanted to settle down and begin a new life with Yugi. Yugi had been bouncing off the walls for days after that announcement.

'Hey, Yami,' Yugi said before they reached Téa. 'I forgot to ask you today how those memories are and if Atem has spoken to you since…you know…'

Yami smiled and ran slender fingers through Yugi's soft hair. 'My dear Yugi, you ask me everyday and my answer will be the same. My head is fine. Atem has been quiet.' Yami absently fingered the Puzzle around his neck. 'The memories are still there, but there is no need to call on them anymore.'

'And remind me again why you're holding onto the Puzzle?'

'All the Items have been returned to their keepers. The Necklace to Ishizu, the Rod to Marik and the Eye to Pegasus. The others are being held in the New Order Headquarters under even stricter lock and key than before. But everyone thought the Puzzle would be much safer with me, since I saved mankind and everything.'

Yugi laughed. 'Yeah, that was kind of a dead giveaway!'

Yami put his arm around his young lover and laughed. 'Yes, but at least now I get to spend all my free time with you.'

'It was nice of Ishizu to get you a job as Curator of the Egyptian Exhibit in the Domino Museum.'

'And it was nice of Seto Kaiba to give you a job testing his computer and arcade games.'

The two looked at each other before risking a quick kiss.

'Ew! Guys!' Téa exclaimed. 'Not in public!'

'Hey! Yugi! Téa!' voices from afar cried. They turned to see Joey, Tristan and Serenity running towards them.

'Oh wow! The whole gang is here!' Yugi said with glee.

Yami looked around. 'I thought Ryou would be with you,' he said to Téa.

Téa swallowed a lump of candyfloss and nodded. 'He is, but he went of the roller coaster earlier and got sick. He's recovering in the bathroom.'

As she said this, a white-haired man came up behind them. Yami saw Yugi stiffen, but then relax.

'Ryou,' Yami said. 'It is good to see you up and about.' He whispered into the young man's ear. 'You really should not be riding roller coasters. The doctors said you still needed to relax after…you know.'

Ryou closed his brown eyes and smiled. 'I know,' he said in a soft lilting voice. He turned to Yugi. 'Hi Yugi.'

Yugi waved at the teen. He was so similar to Bakura, but he knew Bakura was under maximum security in the New Order Headquarters.

'Well,' Joey said. 'What should we do first?' He was rubbing his hands together.

'Yami!' a voice shouted. Yami turned to see Seto Kaiba approaching their group, followed closely by a young boy with raven coloured hair.

'Kaiba,' Yami said amiably. 'And this must be Mokuba?'

The boy smiled. 'Yep, please to finally meet you. Big Brother can't stop going on about you.'

'Really?' Yami raised an eyebrow to Kaiba with a smile. 'How strange.'

Seto frowned. 'It is only in the capacity that you are currently a thorn in my side with your lifetime membership and you keep drawing lucky cards in our duels.'

'Hey!' Yugi interjected. 'You know he beats you because he's a better duellist!'

Seto smiled. It bordered on evil. 'Well, we'll see how he fares against me in the new Kaiba Dome. The technology is a bit more awe inspiring than my duel disk system.' He pulled out his deck. 'Prepare to be shocked and amazed, Yami, if you dare.'

The young Egyptian smiled and pulled out his deck. 'I accept your challenge, Seto Kaiba. Yugi and the rest of the gang twitched excitedly.

'It's time to duel!'

END

* * *

I hope that wasn't too much of a lame ending. Please review! 


End file.
